Your Heart Tells The Truth
by sallita
Summary: Durch einen Unfall landet Hermine in der Schulzeit der Marauders. Sie ist glücklich mit Ron zusammen, doch als sie auf den jungen Sirius trifft, weiß sie das auch nicht mehr genau.  Fast abgeschlossen, nur noch ein kurzer Epilog folgt.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:**

**Your****Heart Tells The Truth**

**Autor:**

**ninilein, ****sallita also ich **

**Altersbeschränkung:**

**würde**** ich ab 12 setzen**

**Genre:**

**Humor,**** Freundschaft, Abenteuer und Romance**

**Hauptcharakter:**

**Hermine, Ginny, Lily und die Marauder**

**Inhaltsangabe:**

**Direkt fängt**** die Story nicht in der Rumtreiberzeit an. Es passiert eine Zeitreise und ****dadurch landet Hermine in der Zeit der Marauder. Hermine ist eigentlich ****glücklich mit ihrem Freund Ron, denkt sie zumindest, bis sie auf Sirius trifft ****und ihre Gefühlswelt auf den Kopf mitGinny, die ihrer Freundin gefolgt ist, versuchen sie nun die Zukunft zu ändern…**

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Die Überraschung**

Es war endlich Sommer, alle Hogwartsschüler hatten wie immer Sommerferien. Ron hatte es endlich geschafft Hermine seine Gefühle zu offenbaren und so waren sie schließlich auch zusammengekommen. Harry und Ginny hatten auch zueinander gefunden, obwohl Ron am Anfang doch ziemliche Schwierigkeiten damit hatte. Schließlich war Ginny seine kleine Schwester und Harry sein bester Freund. Harry und Ginny hatten sich entschlossen zum Grimmauldplatz zu reisen, damit Harry sich um das Erbe, welches er nach Sirius' Tod bekommen hatte, zu untersuchen. Vielleicht gab es etwas, was für Harry persönlich war. Hermine hatte in der Zeit bei Ron gewohnt, da ihre Eltern zu einer Tante gefahren waren und Hermine bei ihrem neuen Freund bleiben wollte.

Es war früh am Morgen, als Hermine von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde. Diese schienen durch das, nicht verdunkelte, Fenster und holften sie somit aus ihren Trä hatte von einem Hund und einer Karte geträumt. Es hatte geregnet und es sah so aus, als würde der Hund ihr helfen wollen. Doch weiter hatte sie nicht geträumt, da sie aufgewacht komisch dieser Traum auch war, er lies sie nicht los. Neben ihr bewegte sich etwas, besser gesagt jemand und sie musste lächeln.  
Sie beugte sich langsam runter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, was ihm ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht verschaffte und er sich umdrehte und hatte sie das Verlangen ihn einfach nur zu umarmen, doch davon würde er bloß aufwachen und den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune haben.

„_Nein danke!", _dachte sie sich und stand aus dem Bett auf_.__  
_  
„Komm wieder zurück ins Bett. Hier ist es doch viel gemütlicher und das T-Shirt kannst du meinetwegen auch ausziehen.", ein verschlafener Ron schaute ihr zu, wie sie sich anzog und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist unmöglich Ron!", meinte sie nur und zog sich weiter an. Sie konnte nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben und nichts tun, so wie ihr Freund.

„Schlaf noch ein wenig. Ich geh runter in die Küche was essen.", sagte sie als sie angezogen war, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem lies sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

Was Hermine wunderte war, dass in der Küche schon viel los war. Fast die ganze Weasley Familie war dort anzufinden.

Mr. Weasley versuchte sich mit einer freien Hand die Jacke anzuziehen, während er mit der anderen einen Toast Zwillinge Fred und George stopften sich tonnenweise Pastillen und Fläschchen in die Taschen.

_„Ich will nicht wissen, was da noch drin ist."_, dachte sie sich.

Fleur stand mit einem Spiegel in der Hand da und überprüfte ihre Frisur, während ihr Mann, Bill, auf einem Koffer rumsprang, da er anscheinend nicht zu wollte und dabei Fleur sagte, wie hübsch sie doch aussah.

Mrs. Weasley kam gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer gerannt und entdeckte Hermine in dem ganzen Chaos.

„Hermine mein Schatz, da bist du ja! Ich weiß es ist ein wenig kurzfristig, doch es hat sich nun mal so ergeben. Arthur und ich fahren für ein paar Tage zu Percy und Penelope, da sie ja bald ihr Kind bekommen und wollten, dass wir dabei sind und sie unterstützen.

Fred und George wollen unbedingt ihren Bruder Charlie in Rumänien besuchen. Sie sind total aus dem Häuschen seit sie erfahren haben, dass Charlie neue Drachen aus Bulgarien und Russland haben. Bill und Fleur flohen nach Frankreich, da Fleurs Cousine heiratet. Ginny ist ja bei Harry und deswegen haben du und Ron das Haus alleine für die nächsten paar Tage, wenn nicht Wochen. Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, oder?", Mrs. Weasley zog sich den Mantel an und überprüfte den Inhalt ihrer Tasche.

„Nein, schon okay Mrs. Weasley. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um uns. Wie beide schaffen das schon irgendwie. Grüßen sie Percy und Penelope von Ron und mir!", meinte Hermine pflichtbewusst und Mrs. Weasley atmete erleichtert aus.

„Es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht euch hier alleine zu lassen, doch es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Auf dem Küchentisch liegt ein Zettel auf dem alles steht, was du brauchst um mit Ron zu überleben.", sie setzte sich den Hut auf und drückte Hermine fest an sich.

„Bis bald Liebling. Wir melden uns, wenn es länger werden sollte. Ach und wir schreiben, wenn das Kind geboren ist. Gib Ron einen Kuss von mir und passt auf euch auf.", sie lief zu ihrem Mann, der bereits mit dem Koffer am Kamin stand.

„Machs gut…", rief Fred aus dem Kamin zu Hermine und verschwand.

„…Hermine!", rief George als er seinem Bruder folgte und wie er zuvor auch verschwand.

„Bis bald!", meinte Fleur und gab Hermine rechts und links ein Küsschen und lief zu Kamin wie ihre beiden Schwäger zuvor.

„Wir schicken euch eine Eule, wenn wir ankommen Hermine!", Bill drückte sie kurz und folgte seiner Frau.

„Pass auf dich auf mein Schatz!", Mrs. Weasley wirkte gestresst als sie in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

„Passt auf wen ihr ins Haus lasst Hermine! Und achte ja darauf, dass das Haus noch steht, wenn wir wieder da sind.", Mr. Weasley war der letzte, der den Raum verlies und nun stand Hermine vollkommen in der Küche der Großfamilie.  
Erst langsam realisierte sie überhaupt, was das überhaupt bedeute und lief freudig die Treppe hoch in Rons Zimmer. Dort schmiss sie sich auf ihren Freund, der aufstöhnte durch das plötzliche Gewicht seiner Freundin auf sich.

„Schatz! Was ist passiert?"

„Alle sind verreist! Wir haben das Haus für uns alleine!", erzählte sie ihm glücklich.

„Was? Aber? Wie?", stottert er nur vor sich hin.

„Das ist doch egal jetzt! Weißt du nicht was das heißt?"

„Du hast Recht, ich habe meine Freundin ganz für mich alleine in meinem Haus.",  
sagt er, zog sie unter die Decke und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

* * *

  
Irgendwann waren sie dann zusammen in die Küche gegangen und fanden sie ausgestorben. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und aßen was, als plötzlich eine Eule in das geöffnete Fenster nahm ihr den Brief ab und überflog ihn.„Mum will, dass wir für sie ein Päckchen aus der Winkelgasse holen, da sie keine Zeit mehr hatte es dort abzuholen vor der Abreise. Hermine verstand, trank ihren Kakao aus und holte ihre Jacke aus dem Flur.

„Bereit?", fragte Ron sie und sie nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und zusammen apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse. Es war wie immer ein buntes Treiben in der Straße. Beide standen direkt vor dem Eingang zum , als sie eine schrille Stimme hinter sich hörten.

„Won-Won!"

**ENDE DES ERSTEN KAPITELS**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL 2

Hermines Gesicht gefror förmlich zu Eis, als sie Lavender Brown sah und ihre eindeutige Veränderung. Auch war Hermine direkt klar, dass Ron diese Veränderung falsch deuten würde und war gerade dabei sich zu ihrem Freund umzudrehen, als dieser auch schon begann zu sprechen.

„Hey Lavender! Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Hast dich echt verändert, hast, wie ich sehe, zugenommen.", der hatte gesessen. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen um sich nicht mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu klatschen, wegen Rons Dummheit.

„Won-Won! Ich hab nicht zugenommen! Ich bin schwanger und das schon im 8. Monat.", Hermine wunderte sich, dass sie die Schwangerschaft der Gryffindor nicht bereits in Hogwarts bemerkt hatte, als ihr der Sinn des Satzes einfiel. ?!

„Warte mal, vor 8 Monaten warst du doch noch mit Ron zusammen!", zischte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Gespannt wartete sie auf die Antwort der Blondine als sie hörte, wie Ron ohnmächtig zu Boden krachte.

-----

Als Ron seine Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich in einem weichen, weißen Bett wieder und einen Raum, der ihm vollkommen unbekannt war. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, spürte aber den Gegendruck auf seinem Bauch. Er sah einen braunen Wuschelkopf und lächelte. Langsam fuhr er durch ihre braunen Locken und ihr Kopf beginnt sich zu regen. Eine verschlafene Hermine schaute in das Gesicht des jüngsten Weasley Sohns, der sie zaghaft anlächelt.

„Ron! Geht's dir wieder besser? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass es schlimmer als nur eine Ohnmacht ist. Lavender hat hysterisch rumgekreischt und so sind zufällig Auszubildende des Mungos auf uns aufmerksam geworden und haben dich hier her gebracht.", sie seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken.  
Es war auf Dauer unbequem so zu liegen und ihr fiel wieder das interessante Gespräch mit Lavender ein, welches sie ihrem Freund nun mitteilen wollte, doch er kam ihr zuvor.

„Hermine, Schatz, Hase, Darling, Bärchen, Honigkuchen, Mausi, Pupsi,Schokokuchen,-."  
Er beendete seine Liebkosungen, denn Herminen schenkte ihm ein Komm-auf-den-Punkt-Blick.

„Also…ja…ehm…du weißt ich Liebe dich…und worauf ich hinaus will. Damals…", stotterte er vor sich hin und Hermine war klar, wieso er das tat.

Es ging ihm um die Sachemit der Schwangerschaft von Lavender und das er der Vater sein sollte.

„Ronald Billius Weasley! Wegen der Schwangerschaft von Lavender. Ich habe mit ihr geredet und sie hat mir unter Tränen gestanden, dass sie gelogen hatte. Sie ist und war nie schwanger. Sie konnte dir bloß nicht gönnen, dass du nu weitaus glücklicher mit mir bist, als mit ihr damals. Deswegen hat sie sich die ganze Geschichte ausgedacht. Zufällig war sie hier in der Winkelgasse um ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihre Freundin zu kaufen, als sie uns gemeinsam sah. Dann hat sie auf sich selbst einen Zauber gelegt, der bewirkte, dass sie aussah als wäre sie schwanger. Es tut ihr wirklich Leid, meinte sie zu mir und sie wird dich versuchen zu vergessen.", erzählte sie ihm und merkte, wie seine Gesichtsfarbe wiederkehrte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und wollte gerade seine Lippen auf ihre legen, als die Tür seines Zimmers aufgestoßen wurde.  
Sofort alarmiert springt Hermine auf, zieht ihren Zauberstab und richtet diesen auf die Person, die durch die Tür schritt. Eine Kapuzengestalt trat ins Zimmer und Ron verlor seine wiedergewonnene Farbe wieder.

„Stehen bleiben! Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren!", rief Hermine der Person entgegen und ihr Blick war eiskalt.

Anscheinend ignorierte der Fremde diese Worte, denn er ging dennoch weiter auf sie zu.

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern und ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden. Bleib stehen!", meinte sie mit fester Stimme, die keinerlei Emotion zeigte.

„Warst du es nicht, die mal zu mir meinte, ich soll dir vertrauen, Hermine?", sprach die vermummte Gestalt und schob die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
Geschockt ließ Hermine den Zauberstab fallen und Ron wurde noch bleicher als zuvor, als er die eigentlich Todgeglaubte Person erkannte.

**ENDE DES ZWEITEN KAPITELS**


	3. Ein alter Freund

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht war ist, bitte. Das kann einfach nicht war sein. Du bist doch schon lange tot, oder was hast du uns vorgespielt. Wie ist das alles nur möglich, nein.. nein… du bist nicht der Echte", sagt Hermine in einem schnellen Ton, den alle bereits gewöhnt sind von ihr.

„Sie hat Recht man, was soll der Scheiß hier bitte? Hast du uns hinters Licht geführt, oder hat dich Voldemort geschickt?", stellt sich Ron hinter Hermine und sie hat sogleich seine Hand in seine genommen. 

„Leute, nun kommt mal wieder runter, es ist alles okay. Ja ich weiß ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich tot sein, aber naja ich stehe eben vor euch. So ganz versteh ich es auch nicht, aber das ist nicht wichtig im Moment. Ich hab gehört, dass sie dich hier her gebracht haben Ron, weil du ohnmächtig geworden bist. Ist alles okay bei DIR?" Ron nickt vorsichtig und der eigentlich verstorbene Freund setzt sich neben Hermine zu ihm aufs Bett.

„ Ihr beide habt endlich zueinander gefunden, wie ich merke?" , wieder zustimmendes nicken, doch beide sind ein wenig rot und senken ihren Kopf.

„Hey, wo ist eure bessere Hälfte geblieben? Ihr seid doch sonst immer auch unzertrennlich gewesen. Habt ihr euch gestritten?", ging es weiter mit der Fragerei.

„Harry ist mit Ginny im Grimmauld Platz, wegen dem Erben, du verstehst.", erklärt Ron und sein gegenüber sieht ihn ein wenig ernst an und beginnt dann wie früher an zu lachen, wie ein Hund, wie auch sonst.

„Man Sirius, wenn Harry dich sieht, dann landete er schneller neben mir im Bett als du denken kannst", witzelt Ron und fängt sich von Hermine einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.

„Hermine, man das war doch bloß ein Scherz, sei doch nicht gleich so.", entschuldigt sich Ron bei seiner Freundin und probiert den Dackelblick bei ihr, der nicht so recht klappen möchte und Hermine einen Lachkrampf bekommt.

„Ron, Ron, Ron du hast es einfach nicht drauf und du musst noch viel über Frauen lernen, wenn du möchtest, zeig ich dir einiges.", beginnt Sirius, doch als er den Blick von Hermine sieht, stoppt er schockiert.

„Was denn Hermine?!", wendet er sich nun an Hermine.

„Sirius, ohne unfreundlich zu sein, wirklich, aber das was ich von dir und deinen Frauengeschichten gehört habe, ist es nicht gut, wenn du ihm Tipps gibst, sonst ist bald die ganze Umgebung schwanger", erklärt ihm Hermine ganz sachlich.

Einen Moment ist es ganz Still, bevor alle drei gleichzeitig anfangen zu lachen und sich die Bäuche halten.

„Nun gut, ich lass es lieber mit den Tipps, denn ich will keinen Ärger mit deiner Freundin, Ron." , wendet Sirius sich nun wieder an Ron und wischt sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge.

„Willst du uns vielleicht mal erzählen, wo du her kommst und was du genau passiert ist, nachdem du durch den Bogen gefallen bist?", fragt ihn Hermine, doch dieser schüttelt nur den Kopf und sagt nach einer Weile

„So gern ich es dir auch erzählen möchte, ich kann nicht, denn ich hab keinerlei Erinnerung daran, was danach passiert ist. Das einzige woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich in Mysteriumsabteilung aufgewacht bin und ich ne Ewigkeit gebraucht habe um den Weg wieder raus zu finden. Zum Glück war es nachts und niemand hat mich gesehen, als ich in den erst besten Kamin gestiegen bin. Wäre ja noch schöner gleich in die Hände der Auroren zu laufen und auf den Kuss eines Dementors zu warten, nein danke.", erzählt Sirius wahrheitsgemäß.

„Es tut mir ja leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen Sirius, aber seitdem du durch den Torbogen gefallen bist und sie Peter gefunden haben, tot versteht sich, ist es so, dass du Freigesprochen bist und offiziell ein normaler Zauberer bist, wie Fudge und ich.", erklärt ihm Ron, und ein breites Grinsen bildet sich auf Sirius Gesicht.

„Leute ich muss leider los, muss meinen kleinen Welpen davon abhalten meine Sachen zu klauen", lacht Sirius und man konnte ihn glatt mit einem Hund verwechseln.

Nachdem er sich bei ihnen verabschiedet, begibt er sich zum Grimmauld Platz um Harry zu besuchen. 

„Man Hermine, ich bin froh, dass er wieder da ist. Harry hat so sehr darunter gelitten, dass er seinen Paten nun auch verloren hat und nun ist er nicht mehr so ganz alleine. Ja okay, allein war er nie, aber du weißt was ich meine, also er ist doch der beste Freund seines Vaters gewesen und sein Pate", stammelt Ron vor sich hin und bemerkt nicht wie ihn Hermine anlächelt.

Der Tag vergeht und Ron wird entlassen und steht vor dem Eingang vom St.Mungo, als Lavender entgegen läuft und kurz davor ist sich Ron an den Hals zu schmeißen, doch Hermine stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn hin.

„Brown, lass die Finger von ihm! Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal und wenn ich merke wie du dich an ihn ranmachst, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen.", droht ihr Hermine.

„Hermine, ich will ihn nicht mehr, ich stehe auf Erwachsene Kerle und nicht auf solche Kerle, wie ihn. Außerdem war das mit der Schwangerschaft gelogen, ich wollte bloß nicht, dass du ihn bekommst, wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann. Du hast ihn nicht verdient und -", weiter kommt sie nicht, weil sie im nächsten Moment die Faust von Hermine im Gesicht hat.

„Ron komm wir gehen nach Hause und machen es uns gemütlich", meint Hermine zu Ron und beide gehen Händchenhaltend in den Tropfenden Kessel um von dort nach Hause zu flohn.

Am Abend sitzen beide gemütlich vor dem Fernseher und gucken sich Hermines Lieblingsfilm „Titanic" . Ron versteht überhaupt nicht, was an diesem Film toll sein soll. Es sind bloß ein paar Leute auf einem großen Blech Ding und die wollen Tagelang über das Meer schwimmen, statt einfach zu apparieren oder zu flohen.

Hermine kann dabei nur den Kopf schütteln und sich näher an ihn rankuscheln. Nachdem sie ihm eine halbe Stunde erklärt hat, das das alles dort Muggel sind und solche Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten nicht kennen, sieht es Ron auch ein und betrachtet mit ihr den Film. 

An der Stelle, wo Jack stirbt und Ron merkt, dass sein T-Shirt ganz nass ist, drückt er Hermine noch mehr an sich und gibt ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Haare. Er weiß genau, dass er genau dasselbe für sie machen würde und er auch wollen würde, dass sie weiter lebt und nicht aufgibt. 

Der Film hat doch länger gedauert als erwartet und als Ron auf die Uhr an der Wand blicken, merkt er, dass es bereits zwei Uhr in der Nacht war. Schmunzelnd sieh er, dass Hermine in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist und als er sich erheben will, sie sich noch näher an ihn randrückt, als hätte sie Angst ihn zu verlieren. 

Ja sie ist schon etwas besonderes und ich würde sie für nichts in der Welt hergeben, dafür Liebe ich sie zu sehr denkt er sich und trägt seine Traumfrau in seinen Armen nach oben in sein Zimmer auf sein Bett, wo sie sich augenblicklich einkuschelt, wie ein Katze. Leise zieht er seine Hose und sein Shirt aus und legt sich dann neben sie und deckt sie beide mit der Decke zu. Vorsichtig legt er noch einen Arm um sie und schläft dann auch sofort ein.

Am Morgen, als er von der Sonne, die durch sein Dachfenster direkt in sein Gesicht scheint, geweckt wird, merkt er, dass Hermine nicht mehr da ist. Von unten aus der Küche hört einen Knall und sofort springt er aus dem Bett, zieht sich seine Hose und sein Shirt an und rennt in die Küche runter. 

„Hermi-", beginnt er, doch weiter kommt er nicht, weil das Bild, das sich vor seinen Augen zeigt, ihm fast das Herz bricht. Hermine sitzt mit einem Brief auf dem Boden. In ihrem Gesicht sind Tränen zu erkennen und direkt neben ihr liegen Scherben verteilt.

Langsam geht er zu ihr hin und legt behutsam seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Erschrocken dreht sie sich um und Ron sieht in ihren Augen keine Liebe und Geborgenheit mehr, nein viel mehr sieht er etwas, dass ihn schockt. Er erkennt nur noch Trauer und endlosen Hass in seiner Freundin. Doch er probiert seinen Schock zu überwinden.

„Hey Schatz, was ist denn mit dir los? Was ist passiert und von wem ist der Brief?", spricht er langsam zu ihr uns nimmt sie nun ganz in die Arme.

„Sie sind tot, Ron. Tot, sie haben mich allein gelassen.", sagt sie nach einer Weile.

„Wer ist tot Schatz, von wem ist der Brief?", fragt er sie ein wenig in Trance.

„Von Dumbledore, Ron…Sie sind tot. Es sind…", weiter kommt sie nicht, denn in dem Moment fällt der nächste Teller runter und der Brief verbrennt sich von allein.


	4. Und nun?

„Was war das denn

„Was war das denn? Und Schatz wer ist tot? Von wem redest du die ganze Zeit?", bombardiert Ron sie mit Fragen, doch als sie den Mund öffnet um ihm zu antworten, fliegt die nächste Vase vom Tisch und zerspringt in tausende von Teilen.

„Hermine, was ist hier los?", fragt Ron sie weiter, doch sie kann ihm nicht mehr antworten. Er sieht noch wie ihre schönen glänzenden Augen nur Hass und Abscheu zeigen und dann ist sie mit einem mal verschwunden, direkt aus seinen Armen.

Mit offenem Mund steht er nun da und starrt auf dem Punkt, wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch seine Freundin saß und sich die Augen aus weinte.

„HERMINE?! WO BIST DU?!", ruft er durchs ganze Haus und sucht nach ihr. Nirgends auch nur eine Spur von ihr.

Voller Panik floht er zu Harry zum Grimmauld Platz. Er findet ihn mit Sirius draußen im Garten lachend auf der Wiese sitzen. Harry sah nie glücklicher aus und für Ron ist er schwer ihm nun wieder diese Freude zu nehmen, da Hermine verschwunden war.

„Harry, Sirius!", fängt Ron völlig außer Atem an und abrupt stehen beide auf und sehen einen total blassen und aufgelösten Ron vor sich stehen.

„Ron? Was ist denn los und wo ist Hermine?!", spricht Sirius ein wenig geschockt und Harry legt ihm beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter, da er angefangen hat zu zittern.

„Sie.. ist… weg. Einfach weg. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Verschwunden… aus meinen Händen…Glas zerbrochen…Wollte was sagen….verschwunden…"stottert Ron vor sich hin und Harry verpasst ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige und packt ihn nun in einem starken Griff an den Schultern.

„Ron, schau mich an!", verlangt Harry von ihm und blickt ihn eindringlich an. „Was ist passiert! In ganzen Sätzen und so, dass wir es auch verstehen können, denn sonst können wir dir nicht helfen und ihr auch nicht!" spricht Harry weiter.

Vorsichtig setzt sich Ron nun auf den Rasen und Sirius und Harry tun es ihm gleich. Jeder auf einer Seite von ihm.

„Als ich heute aufgewacht bin, hörte ich ein scheppern und in der Küche fand ich Hermine total fertig mit einem Brief in der Hand und neben ihr auf dem Boden lagen Scherben. Hab sie dann vorsichtig in den Arm genommen und sie hat nur vor sich hin geredet, dass irgendwer tot sei und das der Brief von Dumbledore sei. Als sie mir dann sagen wollte, wer tot sei, ist sie einfach verschwunden, direkt aus meinen Armen. Verstehst du? Sie ist einfach weg. Keine Ahnung wohin, doch ich mach mir sorgen Harry, verdammt, wo ist sie und was wohl mit ihr passiert?", erzählt Ron und seine Augen werden zum Schluss hin glasig.

„Wenn der Brief von Dumbledore ist, dann weiß er vielleicht wo sie steckt und kann uns da mehr erzählen. Harry hol Ginny und dann machen wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zu Dumbledore!", meint Sirius und er und Harry stehen gleichzeitig auf, wobei Harry schnell über den Rasen ins Haus läuft und Sirius den vollkommen verstörten Ron hoch hilft.

Sie apparieren nach Hogsmead, da man auf Hogwarts weder apparieren noch disapperieren kann und von dort gehen die vier schnellen Schrittes über die Ländereien ins Schloss. Da aber niemand von ihnen das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro kennt, fangen sie an zu raten.

„Lakritze?"

„Schokoladenlutscher?"

„Honigbär?"

„Smarties", ergänzt eine Stimme hinter ihnen und die Tür öffnet sich vor ihnen. Beim Umdrehen sehen sie einen lächelnden Dumbledore.

„Professor! Wir müssen mit ihnen reden. Es geht um Hermine- sie ist verschwunden! Wir wissen nicht wohin, doch sie haben ihr einen Brief geschickt und deswegen - ", fangen alle gleichzeitig an. Doch mit einer erhobenen Hand bedeutet er ihnen ruhig zu sein.

„Wir werden alles in meinem Büro weiter besprechen, bitte folgt mir", sagt Dumbleodore und geht ohne weiter auf die Gesichter der anderen zu achten in sein Büro. Ein wenig verwirrt folgen sie ihm doch dann.

Im Büro angekommen, steht schon eine Kanne Tee bereit und vier Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors, der selbst dahinter sitzt und eine Tasse Tee trinkt.

Immer noch etwas verwirrt setzen sie sich und warten auf die Antwort des Schulleiters.

„So, wollt ihr eine Tasse Tee? Sehr lecker, habe ich zu Weihnachten von Minerva bekommen, kann ich jedem empfehlen", beginnt er endlich und die Gesichter der ihm gegenüber, konnten nicht verwirrter und geschockter sein.

„Ehm Professor, wir wollen nicht unhöflich sein oder so, wirklich, aber wir sind nicht zum Tee trinken gekommen, sondern wegen Hermine", versucht Ginny dem Schulleiter freundlich zu erklären, da sie weiß, dass die Jungs den Schulleiter bloß patzig anmachen würden.

„Ja okay. Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, doch wir können leider im Moment nichts machen. In dem Brief stand, dass ihre Eltern tot aufgefunden worden waren. Todesfluch. Wo genau Mrs. Granger nun ist kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, doch in unserer Zeit ist sie nicht. Ja Sie hören richtig. Sie ist in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Woher ich das weiß? Sie war kurz davor noch bei mir und wollte sichergehen, dass der Brief keine Fälschung ist und dass es auch wirklich wahr ist. Nachdem ich ihr dies bestätigt hatte, war sie rasend, rasend vor Wut auf die Todesser. Doch was mich am meisten geschockt hatte, war, dass ich nur noch Hass in ihr fühlen konnte. Es war eine regelrechte Hass-Welle. Vielleicht verstehen Sie mich nicht, aber ich kann Gefühle und Emotionen wahrnehmen. In ihr war nichts gutes mehr in dem Moment. Keine Zuneigung, keine Liebe oder sonst etwas Gutes. Ihre Augen wurden kalt, sie verloren ihre Wärme. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab und murmelte vor sich hin, wie: ‚Ich bring ihn um. Das wird er noch bezahlen und solche Drohungen. Als sie sich um drehte verschwand sie in einer Rauchwolke. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht appariert war, denn das war unmöglich.", erzählt er und man kann in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er sich Sorgen macht und etwas Ängstliches war auch vorhanden.

„Eh Professor, ich kann Ihnen mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit oder in der Zukunft gelandet ist.", murmelt Sirius, ohne auch nur aufzublicken. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und anscheinend schienen seine Hände in dem Moment sehr interessant zu sein.

„Bitte? Woher willst du das wissen Sirius?", fragt ihn Dumbledore interessiert.

„Naja, in James' und meinem 7.Schuljahr…wir hatten auch so eine Situation. Damals haben wir erfahren, dass James' Eltern ermordet worden waren. Wir beide waren in unserem Schlafsaal und…", erzählt Sirius in Gedanken.

_Jungenschlafsaal_

„_Ich bring ihn um! Ich bring dieses verdammte Schwein um!", schreit James voller Hass in der Stimme und geht den ganzen Saal auf und ab, während Sirius auf seinem Bett sitzt und seinen besten Freund traurig anschaut._

„_Prongs, du kannst da jetzt auch nichts machen. Voldemort wird noch für all seine Taten bezahlen, dafür Sorge ich höchst persönlich! Und wenn ich dabei drauf gehen sollte, der Kerl hat meine Lieblingstante und ihren Mann ermordet. Die kleine Dora lebt solange bei meinen Eltern, doch wenn ich hier raus bin, nehme ich sie zu mir! Er hat nicht nur deine Elter und Doras aufm Gewissen, mein Bruder Regulus wird sich denen auch anschließen, wie meine Eltern und er wird erst zu spät merken, dass es falsch ist.", probiert er seinen Freund zu beruhigen._

„_Du wirst ihn nicht umbringen! Er gehört schon mir! Hast du verstanden?!", schreit James schon fast und Sirius springt von seinem Bett auf und stellt sich direkt vor James und schaut ihm in die Augen._

_Dieser schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und geht einfach weiter Morddrohungen sprechend, an seinem Freund vorbei. _

„_Prongs? Wir machen ihn beide kalt, okay?", spricht Sirius weiter und schaut ihn ohne jegliche Emotion an. James, der immer noch seinen Zauberstab erhoben hat, geht auf ihn zu und meint zu ihm:_

„_Pad, wenn wir hier raus sind bringen wir ihn um.", und im selben Moment umgibt sie eine weise Rauchwolke._

Nachdem Sirius das erzählt hat, liegen alle Blicke auf ihm. Endlich kann er sich mit dem Blick von seinen Händen losreisen und schaut den Direktor an.

„Was ist dann passiert Sirius?", fragt dieser immer noch interessiert und gießt sich dabei eine weitere Tasse Tee ein.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass wir in der Zukunft waren und ich kann mich nur an Harry erinnern, wie er Voldemort besiegt, ach und an eine schwarze Rauchwolke. Dann waren wir wieder in unserem Schlafsaal und es ist genau eine Woche vergangen. Was jedoch komisch war, ist, dass uns niemand vermisst hatte. So als wäre wir nie weg gewesen. Damals dachten Prongs und ich, wir hätten bloß geträumt und haben es niemanden erzählt, weil uns auch niemand was geglaubt hätte. Doch nun zeigt sich, dass es nicht Einbildung gewesen war.", erklärt Sirius und Dumbledore nickt verstehend.

„Dann müssen wir wohl eine Woche warten. Ich kann nichts tun, ich besitze keine Kraft durch Zeiten zu reisen.", sagt er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Ich werde mich informieren und falls ich etwas finde, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden.", und damit steht er auf und die anderen folgen seinem Beispiel und verabschieden sich.

Niemand weiß genau, wo Hermine nun war und was mit ihr passiert, doch wussten sie, dass sie in einer Woche wieder da sein würde.

_**Hermine wachte auf und fasste sich erstmal gegen ihren Kopf, sie war irgendwo gegen gestoßen, doch wo genau, wusste sie nicht so recht.**_

‚_**Man wo bin ich und warum hab ich solche Kopfschmerzen?', denkt sie sich, doch bevor sie weiter denken kann, spricht sie jemand an.**_

„_**Hey, was machst du denn hier? Hast du nicht Unterricht? Sag mal kenn ich dich? Hab dich hier noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen?", fragte sie jemand aus, doch wer es war wusste sie nicht, denn die Sonne blendete sie zu sehr als sie die Augen öffnen wollte.**_

„_**Mein Name ist Hermine, Hermine Granger", erklärt sie und setzt sich langsam auf. Sie spürte, dass sie auf Gras gelegen hatte, doch wo genau sie war, wusste sie nicht.**_

„_**Nicht so stürmisch, du hast da aber eine dicke Beule am Kopf", stellte die Person, die sich mittlerweile zu ihr runter gehockt hatte fest.**_

„_**Monny, was in Merlins Namen tust du auf dem Feld? Willst du von einem Klatscher getroffen werden, oder ist das der Kick?", schrie jemand von oben und Hermine wurde klar, dass sie sich auf einem Quidditchfeld befinden musste. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das helle Licht und Hermine sah genau in zwei graue Augen, die sie schmunzelnd musterten. **_

„_**Komm, lass uns erstmal weg vom Feld gehen, sonst bekommst du noch eine Beule und das wollen wir beide glaub ich vermeiden.", sagte er sanft und reichte ihr seine Hand.**_

_**Vorsichtig nahm sie die gegebene Hand und er half ihr hoch. Dieser Geruch war ihr so vertraut und die Augen kannte sie von irgendwo her.**_

_**Neben ihnen landeten nun zwei Jungen, die so alt waren wie sie selbst und grinsten sich breit an. Beide hatten Mützen auf den Köpfen, da es anscheinend doch kalt war in der Luft, doch trotzdem kamen sie ihr verdammt bekannt vor.**_

„_**Ich dachte immer ich wäre der Mädchenschwarm bei uns, aber du klaust mir den Ruf, schleppst schon Mädchen aufm Quidditchfeld ab", lachte er eine von beiden und sein Lachen klang wie das bellen eines Hundes. Auch dies erinnert sie an jemanden.**_

„_**Er hat recht, du wirst noch ein richtiger Casanova", lachten nun auch der andere und nahm seine Mütze ab.**_

_**Vor ihr stand Harry, doch etwas an ihm war anders, doch was wusste sie nicht. Nun nahm auch sein Quidditch Mitspieler seine Mütze ab und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, wer vor ihr stand. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Jungen zu, der ihr aufgeholfen hatte und war sich nun eindeutig sicher wer hier mit ihr stand.**_

„_**Remus? James? Sirius?", fragte sie und alle sahen sie erstaunt an, nicht weil sie sie verwechselte, nein eher weil sie nicht wussten, woher das Mädchen sie kannte.**_


	5. Erkenntnisse

„Kennen wir uns denn überhaupt

„_**Kennen wir uns denn überhaupt?", fragte sie Remus, der der erste war, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.**_

‚_**Mist, sie kennen mich ja gar nicht, aber wenn sie so alt sind wie ich, dann bin ich hier in der Vergangenheit gelandet', dachte sich Hermine.**_

„_**Könnt ihr mich zu Professor Dumbledore bringen? Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen.", beantwortete sie seine Frage erst gar nicht. Sie wusste, sie durfte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, das wäre fatal und wenn das je rauskommen würde, wäre sie so gut wie lebenslänglich in Askaban. **_

_**Nachdem sich die drei erst einmal verwundert angeguckt hatten und sich ohne Worte anscheinend geeinigt hatten, was sie nun tun würden, nickten sie und begaben sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln auf das Schlossportal zu.**_

_**Hermine bemerkte, dass sich in den nächsten Jahren hier nichts groß ändern würde. Die Ländereien sahen in ‚ihrer Zeit' noch genau so aus wie hier. Sogar den riesigen Krake konnte sie sehen und die Schüler, die sich unter dem großen Baum am See tummelten. **_

_**Die Schule von innen hatte sich kein Stück geändert. Die Gänge waren dieselben und sie konnte einen kurzen Blick in die große Halle werfen, als sie dort vorbei gingen. **_

_**Die vier Haustische standen an ihrem Platz und die Schüler saßen an ihnen und machten Hausaufgaben. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, dass sie in einigen Jahren hier mit Harry und Ron sitzen würde und auch lernen würde. Ron. Er musste sich sicher Sorgen um sie machen, weil sie einfach so verschwunden war, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen.**_

_**Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihr breit. Er wollte ihr doch bloß helfen, und sie? Sie war einfach appariert, zu Dumbledore und hatte ihn auch noch angefahren, obwohl er nichts für den Tod ihrer Eltern konnte.**_

„_**So, meine wundervolle Geheimnisvolle. Hier wären wir. Dumbledore's Büro.", erwiderte Sirius ihr mit einem charmanten lächeln und verbeugte sich tief. Seine Freunde konnten nur belustigt den Kopf darüber schütteln. ‚Typisch Sirius', dachten sich beide gleichzeitig.**_

„_**Dankeschön, doch ihr wisst nicht zufällig das Passwort oder?", fragte sie Sirius nachdem er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Handfläche gab und sie ein wenig erröten lies.**_

„_**Schokopudding", sagten alle drei gleichzeitig und der Adler, der vor dem Büro stand verschwand.**_

‚_**Hätte mir doch klar sein müssen, dass grade SIE das Passwort kennen', dachte sie sich und lächelte wissend in sich hin nein.**_

„_**Oh, danke noch mal und…vielleicht bis bald", sprach sie bevor sie sich schnurstracks zum Direktor begab.**_

„_**Man Pad. Warum musst du das immer machen. Die Mädels müssen doch irgendwann darauf kommen, dass du ein notgeiler Hund bist", lachte James seinen besten Freund an und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.**_

_**Sirius hörte ihm allerdings nicht zu, er schaute der ‚wundervollen Geheimnisvollen' hinter her und dachte sich ‚Irgendwoher kenne ich sie, doch mir fällt nicht ein woher.'**_

„Daher kenne ich sie also, sie war es damals gewesen, die einfach so aufgetaucht war.", spricht Sirius mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemanden anderen.

Sie alle sitzen in der Küche im Grimmauld Platz und trinken einen Kaffee. Jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach, doch als Sirius den Kommentar von sich gibt, blicken ihn alle ein wenig verdutzt an.

„Wie war das eben Sirius? Was hast du gesagt?", fragt ihn Harry mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Schon okay, hab nur an alte Zeiten gedacht, nichts wichtiges", wimmelt ihn Sirius ab und alle hängen wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

‚Hätte ich es damals gewusst, hätte ich es nie soweit kommen lassen', denkt er sich und senkt den Kopf mit einem wissenden, aber traurigen Blick, den niemand bemerkt, wie er denkt. Doch da hat er sich getäuscht, jemand von ihnen hat bemerkt, dass er gelogen hat…

„_**Herein", sprach eine ruhige und vertraute Stimme hinter der verschlossenen Tür, als Hermine angeklopft hatte.**_

_**Vorsichtig öffnet sie die Tür und blickt in das Gesicht ihres Schulleiters. Wie immer schaute er sie mit freundlichen und warmen Augen an. Ja so kannte sie ihn, doch erst zu spät hatte sie erfahren, dass er mehr als nur ihr Schulleiter war. Viel zu spät.**_

_**Er sah jünger aus, sein Bart war um einiges kürzer und er hatte weniger Falten im Gesicht. Doch was sie wunderte war, dass er schon damals die Halbmondförmige Brille trug.**_

„_**Trete doch ein, schließ die Tür und setz dich mein Kind", sprach er und wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch hin, so als hätte er auf sie gewartet.**_

_**Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, der ihr angeboten worden war.**_

„_**Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin oder?", begann sie nach einer Weile**_

„_**Nein, doch ich denke du wirst es mir gleich sagen, sonst wärst du doch sicher nicht hier hergekommen oder?", entgegnete er ihr mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht.**_

‚_**Dieses lächeln, konnte ich noch nie richtig einschätzen, obwohl ich es schon so oft gesehen habe, ist es mir bis heute ein Rätsel geblieben', dachte sie sich so und schüttelte ihren Kopf hektisch, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn schon eine ganze Weile so angeguckt hatte und nichts erwidert hatte.**_

„_**Halten sie mich nicht für verrückt, denn ich bin es wirklich nicht Professor, mein Name ist Hermine Jane Granger und… ich… komme…'mein Gott Hermine reiß dich zusammen, sag es doch einfach. So schwer kann es doch nicht sein', ermahnte sie sich.**_

_**Ich komme aus der Zukunft.", beendete sie endlich den Satz.**_

_**Es folgte Schweigen und sie konnte wieder einmal nicht erkennen, wie der Direktor reagiert hatte. Seine Gesichtgausdrücke waren nach wie vor einfach uneinschätzbar.**_

_**Das Schweigen blieb geraume Zeit bis der Schulleiter sich erhob und seinen Zauberstab gegen sie erhob.**_

„_**Aber…was…?", stotterte Hermine, die sich ebenfall erhoben hatte und ihre Augen vor Schrecken weit öffnete.**_

_**Ihr gegenüber murmelte etwas vor sich hin und ein pink farbener Strahl schoss auf Hermine, die ihre Augen fest schloss. Doch als der Strahl sie traf, fühlte sie nur ein warmes kribbeln in ihrem inneren. **_

„_**Setz dich Hermine, oder denkst du ich hätte dich verletzt? Ich habe bloß einen Zauberspruch angewandt, der mir gezeigt hat, ob du wirklich aus der Zukunft kommst, und du sagst tatsächlich die Wahrheit.", hörte sie Dumbledore und öffnete zaghaft ihr rechtes Auge. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er wieder platz genommen hatte und nun öffnete sie auch ihr zweites Auge und setzte sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch rasend schnell und ihre Atmung ging auch schneller als gewohnt.**_

„_**Können Sie mir helfen wieder zurück in meine Zeit zugelangen?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.**_

„_**So sehr ich es auch wollte Hermine, ich kann nicht. Ich beherrsche die Kunst nicht, andere Menschen durch die Zeit zu schicken und so wie ich es verstehe, hast du es selbst geschafft, dich hier her zu bringen. Nur du kannst wieder hier weg, doch wie weiß ich auch nicht.", erklärte er ihr und zum ersten Mal konnte sie seinen Gesichtdruck deuten, er zeigte ein wenig Trauer und dass er wirklich keinen Weg für ihr Problem wusste. Wohl oder übel musste sie es selber schaffen wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Wie wusste sie nicht, doch sie würde es schaffen.**_

„_**Würdest du mir ein wenig erzählen aus deiner Zeit. Ja ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du es nicht darfst, doch ich bin von Natur aus neugierig und vielleicht könnten wir etwas schlimmes ändern.", sprach er weiter.**_

‚_**Vielleicht könnten wir es schaffen, dass James und Lilly nicht sterben und Sirius nicht nach Askaban muss. Dabei könnten wir Peter als Spion entlarven und Voldemort stürzen und meine Eltern würden dann vielleicht noch leben.', dachte sie sich und entschloss sich dem Direktor die Wahrheit zu erzählen.**_

„_**Ja okay, wahrscheinlich könnten wir damit viele Menschenleben retten. Ich bin in meiner Zeit befreundet mir Harry James Potter, ja dem Sohn von James Potter und Lilly Evans…", begann sie und das Gespräch dauerte bis zum Abend. Hermine erzählte ihm alles bis ins Detail, denn sie wollte, dass die Zukunft besser aussehen sollte.**_

„_**Das waren sehr viele Informationen Hermine und ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Harry und Ronald können sich glücklich schätzen dich als Freund zu haben. Hoffentlich können wir das Ganze trotzdem ein wenig zum Guten ändern. Angefangen von dem Verrat von James und Lilly Potter an Voldemort. Ich werde mir etwas überlegen und schweige natürlich wie ein Grab. Solang du bei uns in der Zeit bist, würde ich sagen du bleibst hier als Schülerin. Da du in deiner Zeit in Gryffindor warst, wirst du dort auch weiterhin bleiben. Deinen Namen darfst du auch behalten, da du ja keine Verwandte hier an der Schule hast und du Muggelstämmig bist. Einverstanden?", fragte Dumbledore sie und beide erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen.**_

„_**Gerne Professor. Dann werde ich hier als Austauschschülerin bleiben. Niemand wird was von meiner Herkunft erfahren. Ich gehe dann mal am Besten zum Abendessen.", antwortete sie zustimmend und begab sich zur Tür.**_

„_**Bis gleich dann", setzte sie an bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich zur großen Halle. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Tür und sie spürte, wie alle Blicke auf ihr lagen. Ein wenig errötend ging sie zum Gryffindortisch.**_

„_**Huhu, setz dich doch zu uns!", rief ihr eine bekannte Stimme entgegen und als sie aufblickte, sah sie in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius Black.**_

_**Sie wollte nicht gleich als Außenseiter zählen und setzte sich zwischen Sirius und Peter hin.**_

„_**Er hätte sagen sollen: Setz dich doch zu MIR", flüsterte James Remus ins Ohr worauf beide belustigt vor sich hin. Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass Hermine jedes einzelne Wort gehört hatte und sie ein wenig wütend ansah.**_

_**Als beide bemerkten, dass sie sie wegen dem Spruch so anfunkelte, schluckten sie hart runter und James meinte, dieses Mal laut, dass es alle mitbekamen.**_

„_**Hey, du könntest Evans richtig Konkurrenz machen mit dem Blick."**_

„_**POTTER! WAS SOLL DAS DENN SCHON WIEDER HEIßEN! DU EINGEBILDETETER MACHO", schrie jemand, nachdem er das gesagt hatte und ein wenig bleich drehte er sich um. Genau hinter ihm stand ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren und funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen.**_

‚_**Das muss Harrys Mum sein', dachte sich Hermine und grinste, als sie sah wie nervös James geworden war.**_

„_**Hey Lilly, das war doch nicht so gemeint, wirklich nicht. Nur sie hat denselben Blick wie du drauf", plapperte James los und Sirius konnte sein Lachen einfach nicht zurück halten. Laut begann er zu lachen und sich den Bauch zu halten. Fast wäre er die Bank runter gefallen, wenn Peter ihn nicht gestützt hätte.**_

„_**SIRIUS, DAS IST KEIN BISSCHEN KOMISCH. KOMM WIEDER RUNTER", schrie ihn nun Hermine an, denn ihr war das ganze mehr als peinlich. Augenblicklich hatte Sirius sich wieder gefasst und setzte sich ein wenig schockiert hin und senkte den Blick und aß weiter.**_

_**Verwundert blickte Lilly nun zu Hermine. Hermine, die bemerkt hatte, dass sie angestarrt wurde, schaut hoch und ihre schokobraunen Augen trafen auf die smaragdgrünen von Lilly. Sie konnte keine Wut mehr erkennen, nur noch Wärme und freundliches.**_

„_**Lilly Evans, wir kennen uns noch nicht, oder?", begrüßte Lilly sie und streckte ihr die rechte Hand hin.**_

_**Verwundert, aber doch erleichtert, nahm Hermine die dargebotene Hand und lächelte sie freundlich an.**_

„_**Hermine Granger, nein wir kennen uns noch nicht, bin neu hier."**_

_**Verstehend nickte Lilly und verabschiedete sich auch, da sie noch zu Professor McGonagall musste, wie sie sagte.**_

„_**Hermine also, schön endlich deinen Namen zu wissen. Es hat noch nie jemand geschafft Pad mit auch nur einem Satz zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das wird sicher lustig.", grinste James vor sich hin, worauf Hermine errötete und den Kopf zu Sirius drehte, der nur etwas unverständliches vor sich her murmelte.**_

Sirius sitzt gemütlich und vor sich her träumend auf seinem Bett. Draußen ist es wieder einmal stürmisch und vor einer Stunde hatte es dazu auch noch angefangen zu regnen.

‚Schade, dass Prongs und Lilly nicht mehr hier sind. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass ich damals ihr Geheimniswahrer gewesen wäre und nicht die hinterhältige Ratte. James war immer der, der mich wie seinen eigenen Bruder behandelt hat und Moony hat immer auf uns aufgepasst, Peter war ein Anhängsel und Lilly? Lilly hat uns wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Doch da war noch jemand. Sie war die einzige, die mich mit einem Mal still werden lies… Doch wie war ihr Name…', dachte Sirius angestrengt nach.

Nach wenigen Minuten der Stille und des Nachdenkens, viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Erschrocken sprang er auf.

„Hermine."

_**Nachdem sie alle gegessen hatten und sich unterhalten hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz.**_

„_**Willkommen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine erholsame erste Woche. Gut ich möchte euch ein neues Gesicht bekannt machen. Sie ist neu hier. Vorher hatte sie privat Unterricht, doch nun ist sie bei uns. Begrüßt bitte alle mit mir Hermine Granger. Sie ist in der siebten Klasse im Haus Gryffindor. Wenn ihr euch fragt warum gerade das Haus. Ganz einfach, vorhin hatten wir die Auswahlszeremonie in meinem Büro und der Hut hat sich nach Gryffindor geschickt.", sprach Dumbledore und alle Blicke wendeten sich wieder zu Hermine, die wieder errötete, als dann auch noch alle anfingen zu klatschen. ( alle außer den Slytherins natürlich)**_

„_**Gut, dann bitte ich euch, euch in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zu begeben, Morgen wird ein harter Schultag.", beendete er seine Rede und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und fing ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall an.**_

_**Langsam leerte sich die Halle und Hermine ging mit den Jungs in Richtung Gryffindorturm.**_

„_**So Herr Schulsprecher, spuck das Passwort schon raus", sprach Sirius zu James, der Augen rollend „Hippogreif" sagte und hinein trat.**_

_**Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich, wie Hermine bemerkte, auch nicht verändert. Die besten Sessel standen immer noch am Kamin und die Tische und Sofas standen am genau denselben Platz.**_

„_**Hermine? Kommst du, ich zeig dir deinen Schlafsaal, wenn du möchtest.", fragte jemand Hermine, die ein wenig hochschreckte und sich umdrehte. Vor ihr stand Lilly, die sie fragend und freundlich anlächelte.**_

_**Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, sprach jemand anders an Lilly gewand.**_

„_**Ich könnte dir doch meinen Schlafsaal zeigen Evans, oder dein bzw. mein Bett", sprach James und grinste sie eingebildet an. **_

_**Hermine verdrehte, genau wie Lilly genervt die Augen und beide Mädels begaben sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen zu der Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäale. **_

„_**Hey, Hermine, warte doch mal kurz.", rief nun jemand anderes und Hermine wusste auch sofort wer es war. Ein bisschen genervt drehte sie sich um und deutete Lilly schon mal hochzugehen. **_

„_**Ja Sirius? Was ist denn? Ich würde gerne schlafen gehen, denn…-", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sirius küsste sie direkt auf den Mund.**_


	6. Verliebt, Vergangenheit, Verwandte

Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Kuss einfach

_**Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Kuss einfach. Seine Lippen waren so weich und sanft, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu erwidern. Sachte näherte sie sich ihm, legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und drückte sich festern an ihn. Als er diese Geste bemerkte, legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie so nah wie möglich an sich heran. **_

_**Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es beiden, lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich ein wenig verblüfft, aber trotzdem glücklich an.**_

„_**Gute Nacht Sirius.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.**_

_**Eben dieser genannte, lächelte glücklich und zufrieden vor sich hin und verschwand in seinen Schlafsaal.**_

‚Wenn Ron das jemals rausbekommt, bringt er als erstes sie und dann mich um', denkt sich Sirius, als er in seiner Animagusgestalt durch die Gegend zieht.

Noch immer sitzt die Angst in ihm tief wieder ins Gefängnis geschickt und verschlossen zu werden.

_**Niemand hatte gesehen was zwischen den beiden am Ende der Treppe geschehen war und darüber war Hermine auch froh, denn sie wollte nicht gleich als billige Schlampe in Hogwarts abgestempelt werden, da sie hier niemand kannte und gleich mit dem erst besten Kerl rummachen würde. Was sie doch am Meisten wunderte war, dass sie kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Ron gegenüber. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum, doch sie verspürte nichts dergleichen.**_

_**Im Schlafsaal angekommen legte sich Sirius pfeifend in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.**_

_**Seine drei Freunde schauten im verwundert nach, denn sie erlebten Sirius nie so ausgelassen und glücklich, dass er auch noch pfiff, verwirrte sie am Meisten. Irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein.**_

_**Peter verschwand im Badezimmer und man konnte hören, wie er das Wasser aufdrehte. Remus, der kurz vorher aus dem Bad gekommen war, stand mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vor seinem Koffer und James spielte auf seinem Bett mit einem Schnatz.**_

„_**Sirius?", begann Remus.**_

„_**Hm?", kam es von ihm zurück und er steckte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln den Kopf zwischen den Vorhängen hervor.**_

„_**Willst du uns etwas Erzählen?", fragte nun auch James weiter und sah seinen besten Freund und fast Bruder eindringlich an.**_

„_**Wenn du so fragst. Ich glaub ich bin verliebt.", sprach er ohne auch nur weiter über die Antwort auf die Frage nachzudenken.**_

_**BUMM**_

_**James war von seinem Bett gefallen und der Schnatz flog nun aufgeregt um seinen Kopf herum.**_

„_**Bitte? Sirius Black ist verliebt?", fragte Remus noch mal, da er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.**_

„_**Ja. Und gute Nacht.", meinte er lässig, aber doch bestimmt, zog den Kopf zurück und man konnte nach einiger Zeit ein vertrautes Schnarchen hören.**_

„_**Da bist du ja Hermine, ich dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr.", sagte Lily zu Hermine, als die mit einem träumerischen Blick in den Schlafsaal kam.**_

„_**Hmm", kam es nur als antwort.**_

„_**Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte nun Lily sie verdutzt, als sie merkte, dass sie komisch drauf war.**_

„_**Ja ja, alles Bestens. Wo ist mein Bett?", versuchte Hermine das Thema zu wechseln, was ihr auch gelang.**_

„_**Oh, ja das ist das da hinten. Am Fenster. Falls du etwas Brauchst, sag bescheid. Du weißt, ich helfe dir gerne."**_

_**Mit einem nicken und dankendem Blick steuerte Hermine auf das Bett zu, ließ sich einfach drauf fallen, zog die Vorhänge zu und deckte sich zu.**_

_**Sirius und Hermine schliefen diese Nacht mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein.**_

„Sirius? Wo bist du? SIRIUS?", schreit Ron durchs ganze Haus und findet den Gesuchten auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Schlafend.

„Hey, man, wach auf.", brüllt Ron ihm ins Ohr und rüttelt fest an ihm.

Ein wenig verschlafen öffnet er seine Augen.

„Was ist denn los?", nuschelt Sirius vor sich hin während er sich gerade hinsetzt und Ron verdattert anschaut.

„Dumbledore meint, er wisse nun, wie man Hermine wieder her holen könnte.", spricht nun Ron und ein großes, glückliches Grinsen zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das freut mich, doch wie soll das gehen?", fragt ihr Sirius und muss nun auch glücklich grinsen.

„Naja. Wir schicken jemanden in die Zeit, der sie dort rausholt. Wir wissen den Zauberspruch um zurück zukehren, den kennt sie jedoch nicht, deshalb muss jemand dort hin um sie zu holen. Das Problem dabei ist, dass es eine lange Zeit beansprucht den Spruch zu lernen. Dumbledore selbst will ihn nicht lernen und zu Hermine reisen, da er in Hogwarts bleiben will. Also dachten wir, dass es einer von uns macht. Den Spruch muss jemand sprechen, der nicht viel Erfahrung mit Zauberei hat. Also dachten wir, dass wir Ginny schicken. Was haltest du davon?", erklärt Ron.

Mit einem Schlag kommt eine alte Erinnerung in Sirius hoch.

In der Zeit als Hermine bei uns gelandet ist, tauchte auch eine „Cousine" von Molly auf. Ginny, ja so war ihr Name gewesen. Also würde Ginny in die Vergangenheit reisen und sich als die Cousine ihrer Mutter ausgeben. Verrückt, doch so war es gewesen.

„Ja Ginny ist die perfekte Wahl, glaub mir.", sagte Sirius zustimmend.


	7. Entscheidungen

„Sirius

„Sirius? Hast du mal eben ein bisschen Zeit für mich?", fragt Ginny, nachdem sie in Sirius Zimmer eingetreten ist. Es ist schon abends und Sirius sitzt wieder einmal in seinem Zimmer und denkt nach.

„Klar! Setz dich doch!", bietet er ihr einen Platz auf seinem Bett an. Mit einem dankenden Lächeln setzt sie sich neben ihn und atmet noch einmal tief durch bevor sie endlich mit ihrem Problem rausrückt. Während sie so da sitzt und den Kopf gesenkt hält und noch einmal durchgeht, was sie ihn fragen will, betrachtete er sie interessiert. Ginny war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, dass jedes Mal rot wie eine Tomate wurde, wenn sie Harry sah, nein mittlerweile war es Harry der rot wurde wenn er Ginny sah. Natürlich steht er zu seiner Freundin, doch für ihn ist es halt seine erste RICHTIGE Freundin.

„Also Sirius.", beginnt Ginny und holt ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Also?", fragt er sie und legt seinen Kopf schief.

„Du hast gelogen den Tag als du in der Küche hoch geschreckt bist. Du hast über etwas nachgedacht, ich weiß es. Die andern magst du getäuscht haben, doch mich nicht. Ich bin nicht umsonst die jüngste im Hause Weasley. Sag schon, was ist damals gewesen?", legt sie die Karte auf den Tisch. Sirius muss schmunzeln. Ja, sie hat Recht. Die anderen konnte er täuschen, doch nicht Ginny Weasley. Das war so gut wie unmöglich. Außerdem kann er sie nun auch nicht anlügen, denn es wäre unfair und sie würde ihn durchschauen. Deshalb legt auch er, genau wie sie, die Karten auf den Tisch.

„Du bist genau so schlau, wie jeder von dir behauptet.", schmeichelt er ihr, worauf sie ein wenig rot wird und sich mit einem verstehenden Nicken bedankt.

„Damals ist mir eingefallen, dass ich Hermine bereits aus meiner Vergangenheit kenne. Ja, ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie damals mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld aufgetaucht ist. Da ich schon damals ein Charmeur war, habe ich ihr auch gleich Komplimente gemacht. Sicher kennst du die Geschichten aus meiner Vergangenheit. Naja, ich hab auch noch so einiges getan in der Vergangenheit, das mir aber erst Schritt für Schritt wieder einfällt. Wahrscheinlich durchlebt sie das alles, woran ich mich wieder erinnere, in den Momenten.", erklärt er ihr weiter.

„Hm, dann müsstest du mich doch eigentlich auch schon aus der Vergangenheit kennen, oder etwa nicht?", sagt Ginny, nachdem sie einen Moment über seine Worte nachdenkt.

„Ja, dich kenne ich auch. In meiner Zeit wirst du als Mollys Cousine auftauchen, einige Tage nachdem Hermine auftaucht. Mir ist damals aufgefallen, dass du und Hermine euch gleich auf Anhieb verstanden habt. Doch ich dachte mir dabei nichts, ich hatte… sagen wir mal andere Probleme.", erklärt Sirius die Geschichte weiter.

Es hatte keinen Sinn ihr nicht auch noch die Beziehung zwischen Hermine und ihm zu erzählen, sie würde es eh rausbekommen und selbst miterleben.

„Ginny, da ist noch was, was ich dir dazu sagen muss…", und so erzählt Sirius die Geschichte weiter, doch er merkt, dass sich Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck nicht auch nur ansatzweise verändert. Eindeutig, sie hat ihr Pokerface aufgesetzt, das niemand deuten kann.

Nachdem er geendet hat, herrscht einen Momentlang Stille bis sie sich räuspert und ihm in die Augen schaut.

„Sirius wenn du jetzt darauf wartest, dass ich dir eine Moralpredigt halte, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Ich bin weder deine noch meine Mutter. Dafür sind Mütter da und nicht Freunde. Es ist deine Vergangenheit, oder nicht? Ich werde niemanden davon erzählen, versprochen. Was hätte ich denn davon, wenn ich dich zum Beispiel bei Ron verpetzen würde? Genau, gar nichts. Nur einen Bruder, der den Paten seines besten Freundes verhext. Das braucht niemand. Ich werde mit Hermine reden, wenn ich bei ihr und bei dir bin. Du verstehst was ich meine. Wir werden sehen, wie sich das Ganze entwickeln wird. Ich versuch mein bestes um einen Krieg unter meinen Freunden und meiner Familie zu vermeiden.", spricht sie in einem ruhigen Ton und ein Lächeln ist auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Genau so kennt Sirius sie und nicht anders. Trotzdem hatte er für einen Moment wirklich Angst gehabt, sie würde ihn zum Mond hexen.

„Ich muss nun los, meine beste Freundin und ihre kleine Affäre besuchen.", meint sie lachend und erhebt sich, genau wie Sirius.

„Pass auf dich auf! Und lass die Finger von den Kerlen, du weißt, ich bekomme das alles mit!", sagt Sirius und versucht sie mit einem gespielt warnendem Blick anzusehen, welcher ihm kläglich misslingt, denn Ginny beginnt nun vollends zu lachen.

„Sirius, die Vaterrolle stand dir noch nie, also lass es einfach und bleib einfach der Casanova, der du schon immer warst.", bringt sie unter dem Lachanfall zustande und umarmt ihn noch einmal freundschaftlich.

„Ja ja, ich geh weiter Mädels abschleppen, also Ginny, wie wärs? Wir beide? Heute Abend?", lässt er sich in sein altes Ich fallen. Mit einem Herzschmelzendem Blick schaut er sie an und Ginny versteht nun auch, warum er in seiner Schulzeit immer als Traummann galt.

„Nächstes Mal! Ich hab noch eine andere Verabredung. Wenn ich wieder da bin, gehe ich gerne mit dir mal irgendwohin, doch ich hab andere Probleme im Moment.", sagt sie und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Lächelnd schüttelt Sirius den Kopf und setzt sich wieder zurück auf sein Bett.

_**Der Morgen kam für Hermine mehr als früh. Obwohl sie nie ein Langschläfer gewesen war, fiel es ihr heute extrem schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und hatte ihre Augen noch geschlossen. Noch einmal ließ sie die Momente von gestern in ihren Gedanken freien lauf. Gestern hatte sie einen Brief bekommen und war nach einem Wutausbruch in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Sicher würde sie jeder auslachen und es ihr nicht glauben, wenn sie es erzählen würde. Dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie in der Zeit von Harrys Eltern gelandet war. Um genau zu sein, in ihrem siebten und letztem Jahr in Hogwarts. Gleich zu Anfang hatte sie die drei Marauder Remus, James und Sirius kennen gelernt. Einen ganz besonders sogar. Ja, sie hatte dann gestern Abend Sirius Black geküsst. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie es nicht einmal bereute. Kein Stück! Ron gegenüber hatte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, doch sie wusste nicht warum es so war.**_

_**Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und schob ihre Vorhänge beiseite. Der Schlafsaal war so gut wie leer, nur ein Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren saß auf einem Bett und schaute in ein Buch. Ja, das war Lily Evans. Die Mutter von Harry Potter und Frau von James Potter. Natürlich wusste sie noch nichts davon, wie denn auch? Soweit Hermine wusste, waren die beiden erst Ende des Schuljahres zusammen gekommen.**_

„_**Morgen Lily!", grüßte die braunhaarige die grünäugige. Diese schrak von ihrem Buch hoch und blickte ein wenig erschrocken zu der braunäugigen. **_

„_**Morgen auch! Man hast du mich erschrocken! Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, da du noch geschlafen hast. Ich hab noch eine Freistunde, da ich Alte Runen nicht belege, wie die anderen.", erklärte Lily lächelnd.**_

„_**WAS?!", schrie Hermine und war nun vollends wach und stand vor Lily.**_

„_**Ich hab aber Alte Runen! Ich hab es belegt. Bei Merlin, ich muss los! Ich komme zu spät.", ruft Hermine aufgebracht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt ihr, dass der Unterricht in genau zwei Minuten beginnen würde.**_

„_**Das tut mir leid Hermine, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Wirklich Verzeihung", entschuldigte Sich Lily, warf ihr Buch beiseite und half Hermine dabei ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. **_

_**Nachdem Hermine nämlich gestern Abend ins Bett gegangen war, kam Prof. McGonagall und hatte Hermines Schulsachen vorbeigebracht und auch ihren Stundenplan. Doch dummerweise hatte Lily nicht auf den Stundenplan weiter geachtete, sondern mitsamt der anderen Schulsachen auf ihren Nachttisch gelegt.**_

_**Es dauerte knapp zehn Minuten bis Hermine angezogen war und ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte. So schnell sie konnte lief sie zum Klassenzimmer, ohne zu Fragen, wo es überhaupt lag, fand sie es auch sofort.**_

_**Nachdem sie angeklopft hatte, eintrat und sich dem Lehrer vorstellte, suchte sie einen freien Platz in der Klasse. Der Lehrer, Professor Knight, kaufte ihr die Entschuldigung ab, dass sie den Raum nicht gefunden hatte und beließ es auch darauf.**_

„_**Huhu!", rief plötzlich jemand zu Hermines Rechten und sie wusste auch gleich wer es war.**_

_**Alte Runen belegte tatsächlich Sirius Black! Ein Blick auf ihn verriet ihr, dass es der Einzige von den Maraudern war, der das Fach belegte. Noch verwunderlicher war jedoch, dass genau neben ihm ein Platz frei war. Hermine wusste genau, dass er ein Casanova in der Schule gewesen war und Frauenschwarm und da die Klasse nicht nur aus Jungen bestand, sondern auch aus Mädchen, war es Hermine ein Rätsel warum genau neben ihm noch ein Platz leer sein sollte. Mit einem dankendem Lächeln setzte sie sich neben ihn und bemerkte auch gleich seinen Blick auf ihr. Zuerst versuchte sie ihn zu ignorieren, doch sie hatte es schon nicht mit Ron und Harry in ihrer Zeit geschafft, also warum sollte sie es auch bei Sirius schaffen?**_

_**Ohne den Blick von der Tafel zu nehmen, sprach sie ihn an.**_

„_**Sag mal Sirius? Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum schaust du mich die ganze Zeit so an?"**_

_**Doch das verwirrte Sirius nicht im Geringsten, nein, er zeigte sein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, welches Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel sah und förmlich nur dahin schmolz. Sirius hatte etwas an sich, das Hermine einfach nur anzog und sie konnte auch nichts dagegen machen, beziehungsweise sie wollte nichts dagegen tun.**_

_**Nun blickte er auch zum ersten Mal, seit sie neben ihm saß, nach vorne auf die Tafel und schrieb die Runen von der Tafel auf sein Pergament. **_

„_**Nein, soweit ich das beobachtete habe, hast du nichts im Gesicht, außer zwei wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen, die mich irgendwie magisch anziehen. Warum fragst du?", sprach er nach einer Weile, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt für ihn. Doch für Hermine war es alles andere als das Normalste der Welt. Noch nie hatte ihr jemand so ein Kompliment gemacht, nicht einmal Ron. Okay, Ron hatte ihr schon oft gesagt, dass sie für ihn die hübscheste Frau der Welt war, doch nie hatte er ihr ein so direktes Kompliment gemacht.**_

_**Mit einem Ruck schaute sie auf ihn und nun blickte auch er wieder von seinem Blatt auf und schaute ihr sanft in die Augen. Seine Augen waren pechschwarz, wie die Nacht, doch trotzdem zeigten sie Wärme und Freude. Diese Augen verzauberten Hermine so sehr, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie ihr Professor sie etwas fragte.**_

_**Die Stunde ging vorüber ohne dass Hermine und Sirius noch einmal miteinander sprachen, denn der Lehrer hatte sie zurechtgestutzt, weil sie die ganze Zeit seinen Unterricht störten mit ihren Privatgesprächen.**_

_**Stillschweigend gingen sie den Gang entlang auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke.**_

_**Vor den Kerkertüren blieben sie stehen und merkten, dass sie die ersten waren. Sirius lehnte sich gemütlich gegen die Wand, wobei Hermine direkt daneben stand.**_

„_**Ich hasse dieses Fach. Wenn es gehen würde, hätte ich es bereits in meinem ersten Jahr abgewählt, doch leider brauch ich das Fach für meine Zukunft.", brach Sirius die Stille.**_

_**Aus ihren Gedanken geholt, schaute sie Sirius an, der langsam die Wand runter rutschte und nun auf dem Boden saß.**_

_**Sie tat es ihm gleich, denn sie hatte wirklich keine Lust die ganze Zeit noch da zu stehen, bis die ersten kamen. Außerdem war sie noch immer müde.**_

„_**Was willst du denn nach dem Abschluss machen?", erkundigte sie sich und schaute ihn von der Seite an. Doch er blickte stur nach vorne, aber sie konnte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.**_

„_**Auror!", sprach er ohne auch nur über diese Antwort nachzudenken. „Und du?", setzte er noch hinten dran.**_

„_**Ich würde auch gerne Auror werden, doch ich weiß gar nicht ob sie so eine wie mich dort gebrauchen können.", erklärte sie ihm und schaute nun auch direkt nach vorne.**_

„_**Wieso sollten sie dich denn nicht nehmen bitte?!", fragte Sirius und man konnte nun sein Interesse in der Stimme hören. **_

„_**Ich bin Muggelgeborene", kam es trocken zurück und sie lächelte ihn ein wenig geknickt an, da er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte.**_

„_**Na und?! Du wirst sicher eine tolle Aurorin! Egal ob du nun Reinblütig bist oder nicht! Die müssen dich einfach nehmen!", kam es von einem empörten Sirius.**_

„_**Du versprichst mir jetzt, dass du irgendwann einmal Aurorin wirst, okay?!", sprach er weiter und war aufgestanden, da die anderen langsam kamen.**_

_**Er reichte ihr eine Hand, die sie auch dankend annahm und sich mit seiner Hilfe erhob.**_

„_**Ja okay, ich verspreche es dir!", waren ihre letzten Worte zu ihm, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und den Kerker betrat, wo die Tür geöffnet wurde.**_


	8. Die Vergangenheit

‚Diese Frau hats echt in sich', dachte sich Sirius und verschwand mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in die Große Halle

‚_**Diese Frau hats echt in sich', dachte sich Sirius und verschwand mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in die Große Halle. Der Vormittagsunterricht war nun endlich vorbei. Sirius hatte keine Chance mehr mit Hermine zu reden, da sie in den andern Fächern neben Lily saß und ihn anscheinend gekonnt ignorierte. Doch das brachte ihn auch nicht dazu seine gute Laune zu verlieren. Nein, im Gegenteil. Das spornte ihn noch mehr dazu an ihr zu beweisen, dass er ein echt toller Kerl war. Zu seinem Glück kannte sie seinen Ruf als Mädchenschwarm an der Schule nicht, denn wahrscheinlich hätte sie das bloß von ihm ferngehalten, denn sie war nicht so wie die anderen Weiber an der Schule. Sie war nicht ein verwöhntes, voll geschminktes, hysterisches Mädchen, das rum schrie, wenn es ihn sah. Sie achtete anscheinend nicht sonderlich auf sein gutes Aussehen, sondern auf seinen Charakter. Es gefiel Sirius und in ihm machte sich ein Gefühl breit, das er bis zu ihrer Ankunft nicht kannte.**_

„_**Hey Pad?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte ihn nach einer Weile sein bester Freund, der neben ihm am Tisch saß und seinen ganzen Teller voll bepackt hatte. Eine ganze Weile hatte er seinen Freund nun von seinem Streich erzählt, den er Snape gespielt hatte und hatte einfach keine Reaktion von Sirius bekommen. Irgendwann wurde es ihm dann doch zu doof und er wedelte mit seiner Hähnchenkeule vor dessen Gesicht herum. Nicht einmal das brachte etwas.**_

_**Erst als er ihn ein wenig an der Schulter gerüttelt hatte, fuhr Sirius hoch, konnte sein Gewicht nicht mehr halten und fiel nach hinten auf den kalten Boden der Großen Halle.**_

„_**Was soll denn das Prongs?", fauchte er fast wie eine Katze. Hätten seine Freunde nicht gewusst, dass seine Animagusgestalt ein Hund wäre, hätten sie denken können, es wäre die Katze.**_

„_**Was das sollte? Pad, du hörst mir gar nicht zu. Ich erzähle dir gerade etwas über meinen brillanten Streich an Snape und du reagierst noch nicht einmal. Was ist denn mit dir los? Sonst warst du doch immer Feuer und Flamme wenn es darum ging.", tadelte James ihn ein wenig, doch war er nicht sauer sondern ein wenig enttäuscht. **_

„_**Prongs. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir nicht zugehört habe, doch ich war in Gedanken wo anders. Außerdem werden unsere Streiche langsam echt langweilig. Wir müssen mal wieder eine große Nummer bringen. Unsere Fans laufen uns schon weg.", erklärte Sirius während er sich wieder aufrichtet und den Staub von seinem Umhang klopfte.**_

_**Seine drei Marauder Freunde, die alle in der Reihe nebeneinander saßen, nickten bestätigend. Sirius hatte Recht, sie hatten einen Ruf zu verlieren!**_

„_**POTTER!", schrie jemand hinter Sirius und dieser sprang gleich einen halben Meter zur Seite. Man sollte meinen Sirius hätte sich eigentlich an die Wutausbrüche von Lily Evans gewöhnt, was er eigentlich ja auch tat. Doch trotzdem erschrak er jedes Mal, wenn sie direkt hinter ihm explodierte. ‚Man die muss Stimmbänder haben!', dachte er sich und wandte sich, genau wie die anderen drei, zu ihr um.**_

„_**Hey Evans! So scharf auf mich, dass du nun schon bei mir auftauchst?", sprach James Potter voll und ganz begeistert von sich selbst. Sirius erkannte wie rot Lilys Gesicht wurde und auch merkte er, dass er automatisch einen Schritt nach hinten wich. Lily ging wiederum einen nach vorne und nun erkannte Sirius, dass hinter Lily Hermine stand.**_

_**Gleich wurde ihm wieder warm ums Herz und gerade als Lily ihren Mund öffnete um James zu Recht zu stutzen, sprach er schnell.**_

„_**Stopp! Bevor du ihn wieder zusammen brüllst, was meiner Meinung nach seine eigene Schuld ist, verschwinde ich hier! Ich habe keine Lust noch taub zu werden! Bis nachher zu Kräuterkunde Leute!", sprach er schnell und lief in Richtung Ausgang der Großen Halle und zog dabei Hermine am Handgelenk hinterher. Sie bemerkte erst, dass er sie mitgeschleppt hatte, als sie das Geschrei von Lily aus der Halle hörte.**_

„_**JAMES POTTER! DU REGST MICH MIT DEINER SELBSTGEFÄLLIGEN MACHO ART AUF! WENN DU NOCH EINMAL-"**_

_**Mehr konnte sie nicht verstehen, denn Sirius zog sie sanft mit sich in Richtung Treppen.**_

_**An seinem Griff war nichts Besitzergreifendes oder verletzendes. Er hielt ihr Handgelenk, als würde es jeden Moment zerbrechen können und er einfach Angst hätte es wäre seine Schuld.**_

„_**Sirius? Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie zaghaft, als er immer noch keine Anstallten machte es ihr zu sagen. Prompt blieb er stehen und sie lief direkt in ihn rein. Noch im letzten Moment konnte sie sich halten, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich umgekippt.**_

_**Als sie wieder hoch blickte, sah sie direkt in seine strahlenden Augen, die sie begeistert ansahen.**_

„_**Naja, wir haben doch noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich dachte ich zeig dir dann erst einmal das Schloss. Es ist wirklich schwierig sich hier zu Recht zu finden, doch nach einiger Zeit wirst du dich hier sicher auskennen.", erklärte er ihr und sie wollte gerade protestieren, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie ja offiziell neu an der Schule war. Also musste sie sich wohl oder übel auf eine Schlossführung einlassen.**_

„_**Oh! Das ist aber nett von dir! Also dann fang mal an du Rumtreiber.", grinste sie ihn an. Einen Moment lang blickte er sie verwundert an. Woher wusste sie, dass er einer der Rumtreiber, der Marauders war? Irgendwer musste ihr das wohl erzählt haben und wahrscheinlich auch die Streiche für die sie ihren Ruf schließlich hatten. Ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze blickte er sie nun an. Sie war ein vernünftiges Mädchen, sie würde seine Streiche sicher nicht gutheißen. Hermine, die seinen Schock bemerkt hatte, musste nun noch breiter grinsen.**_

„_**Keine Sorge Sirius. Ich bin jetzt nicht sauer, enttäuscht oder sonst was von dir. Klar finde ich es nicht toll, dass ihr jedem Slytherin und jüngerem Schüler einen Streicht spielt, doch ich habe zwei Freunde, die genau so sind wie ihr. Ich habe mich bereits an so was gewöhnt. Die Freunde, Zwillinge könnten euch echt Konkurrenz machen, glaub mir.", sprach sie in einem fröhlichem Ton.**_

_**Sirius, der nun endlich wieder ausatmen konnte, bekam auch wieder Farbe ins Gesicht und setzte sein Maraudergrinsen auf. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er anscheinend seinen ‚inneren Frieden' bekommen hatte und konnte nicht anders als lauthals los zulachen. Wenn sie wieder zu Hause sein würde, würde sie ihm das unter die Nase binden.**_

Nun ist es an Sirius lauthals zu lachen, wie Hermine damals. Alle am Tisch sehen ihn ein wenig beängstigt an. Mitten im Gespräch, wie es nun weitergehen soll, fängt Sirius an zu lachen. Nicht sein gewöhnliches, gekünsteltes Lachen, es ist sein frohes, befreites Lachen, das er von sich gibt.

„Ehm Sirius? Was ist denn bitte daran so lustig? Eben gerade ist Ginny in die Vergangenheit gereist um Hermine wieder zu holen und du lachst einfach? Muss ich das verstehen?", frag ihn sein Patensohn ein wenig zerknirscht. Für Harry ist es schließlich nicht einfach seine Freundin einfach ohne ihn in die Vergangenheit reisen zu lassen und dabei weiß niemand so Recht wann und wie sie wiederkommen.

„Nein, nein. Alles bestens. Musste nur an alte Zeiten als Marauder denken.", erklärt er nach einer Weile. Lachtränen haben sich in seinen Augen gebildet, die er nun keuchend wegwischt. Den Blick, den Remus ihm zuwirft bemerkt er gar nicht, bzw. versucht ihn gekonnt zu ignorieren.

„Wenn das so ist, dann können wir ja weiter planen. Remus, was meinst du dazu?", wendet sich Harry ein wenig von seinem Paten genervt an dessen besten Freund. Doch dieser scheint ihm anscheinend gar nicht zuzuhören, denn auf Harrys Frage rührt er sich erst gar nicht und blickt weiter seinen besten Freund an, der sich ein Glas Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn holt.

„_**Wollen wir dann mal weiter gehen? Sonst ist die Pause nämlich gleich um und ich hab dann gar keine Ahnung von dem Schloss.", lenkte sie nun wieder geschickt von der Situation ab und blickte ihn mit ihrem Schiefgelegtem Kopf fragend und bittend zugleich an. Sirius konnte einfach nicht anders. Ihre Haltung, ihre buschigen Haare, ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen und ihre Lippen, ließen ihn aufhören anständig zudenken und er beugte sich zu ihr vor um ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Zuerst war Hermine zu verschreckt um ihn zu erwidern, doch als sie auf sein entspanntes Gesicht blickte und auf seine geschlossenen Augen sah, konnte sie nicht anders und legte ihre Arme wieder in seinen Nacken. Ein wenig zurückhaltend küsste sie ihn zurück, doch als sie wieder seine starken Arme auf ihrer Hüfte fühlte, wusste sie, dass sie alles richtig machte.**_

_**Ihr Kuss wurde immer fordernder und beide vergaßen alles um sich herum. Erst als die Schulglocke sie auseinander brachte, merkten sie, dass sie mitten im Gang einander geküsst hatten.**_

„SIRIUS?! WAS MACHST DU DENN VERDAMMT NOCH EINMAL DORT?!", schreit Harry seinen Paten an, der eben gerade sein Wasser, das er aus seinem Glas getrunken hat, genau in Harrys Gesicht spuckt und das Glas auch noch fallen lässt.

Harry, dessen Gesicht nun vor Wut rot leuchtet, steht auf, geht um den Tisch herum, und packt seinen Paten am Kragen.

„Du sagst mir nun sofort was mit dir los ist?!", zischt er ihn an. Sirius, der diesen Blick von Harry gewohnt ist, denkt gar nicht daran ihm etwas über sein Problem zu sagen. Erstrecht nicht, wenn auch noch Ron mit im Raum ist. Gerade als Sirius den Mund öffnet um Harry seine Ausrede zu erzählen, fällt ihm Remus ins Wort.

„Harry lass ihn! Er ist heute zu nichts zu gebrauchen, überlass ihn mir, ich weiß wie ich Sachen aus ihm rausbekomme. Außerdem würde er dir nur eine seiner ‚brillanten' Ausrede an den Kopf werfen und nur Merlin weiß wie er mit den Ausreden in Hogwarts davon gekommen ist."

Ein wenig mürrisch lässt Harry ihn los und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz am Tisch. Remus war währenddessen aufgestanden, hat sich Sirius am Kragen geschnappt und ihn mit Leichtigkeit aus der Küche gezerrt. Nachdem sie in Sirius' Zimmer, welches in den oberen Stockwerken liegt, angekommen sind, lässt Remus ihn los und sinkt seufzend auf das Bett, welches in der Mitte des Raumes steht. Nach einigen Moment schaut Remus auf und direkt in Sirius' fragende Augen. Nur ein Flüstern entweicht Remus' Kehle als er beginnt zu sprechen.

„So Pad. Endlich weiß ich es wieder. Du hattest was mit Hermine damals.",


	9. Momentei

„Miss Granger

„_**Miss Granger.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und erschrocken fuhren sie herum. Albus Dumbledore persönlich stand vor ihnen und schaute sie grinsend an. Auf der Stelle wurde Hermine rot und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sirius es ebenfalls war. Sirius Black war verlegen?! Soweit sie wusste war er in der Schulzeit stets stolz gewesen, wenn ihn einer seiner Lehrer mit einem Mädchen erwischte. Remus hatte es ihr doch auch bestätigt. Also warum war er dann jetzt so rot im Gesicht? Einen anderen Grund außer Verlegenheit konnte es nicht geben. Wenn sie wieder einmal allein sein sollten, würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen.**_

„_**Ja Professor? Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie in einem netten und zuvorkommendem Ton und lächelte ihren Direktor an. Sirius konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie sich so schnell verstellen konnte. Eben noch hatte er sie mit einem hochroten Kopf gesehen und nun sah man ihr die Farbe nicht einmal mehr an. Sie wurde ihm immer sympathischer, wenn es denn noch mehr ging, denn sie hatte schon einen festen Platz in seinem Herzen in der Nähe von James, Remus und Peter.**_

„_**Könntest du mir vielleicht in mein Büro folgen? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.", sprach er weiter, worauf sie zustimmend nickte. Mit einem letzen grinsenden Blick auf Sirius drehte er sich um und ging den Gang, den er anscheinend zuvor auch schon benutzt hatte, entlang. Hermine drehte sich zu Sirius, beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte:**_

„_**Bis nachher dann. Wir treffen uns dann beim Abendessen.", und dann verschwand sie, aber nicht ohne ihm noch einen kurzen, aber gefühlvollen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.**_

‚_**Mein Gott. Diese Frau ist einfach nur der Hammer.', dachte sich Sirius und verschwand in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung um zum Kräuterkundeunterricht zu verschwinden. Doch da sein Motto ‚Mit leerem Magen lernt es sich schwer' lautete, ging er erstmal in die Küche.**_

„_**Professor? Was wollen Sie mir denn zeigen?", fragte Hermine, als sie Dumbledore erreicht hatte. Er antwortete erst als sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen und er das Passwort genannt hatte.**_

„_**Das musst du dir schon selber angucken.", sprach er und ließ ihr vor der geöffneten Bürotür den Vortritt. Im ersten Moment konnte Hermine nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen, doch dann fielen ihr in der Ecke rote Haare ins Auge. Der Schock stand ihr im Gesicht, doch beruhigte sie sich als sie Ginny vor sich erkannte und nicht, wie gedacht, Ron.**_

„_**Ginny? Aber was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin.**_

„_**Was ich hier mache Hermine?", kam es von ihr und mit verschränkten Armen trat sie auf sie zu.**_

„_**Ja?"**_

„_**Na deinen Arsch nach Hause holen Fräulein! Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich und du? Du flirtest bis zum umkippen! Guck nicht so! Ich weiß bescheid!", motzte Ginny und man konnte genau die Seite von Molly in ihr erkennen. Das schien anscheinend Dumbledore auch gemerkt haben, denn hinter Hermine ertönte ein belustigtes glucksen.**_

„_**Was ist denn jetzt wieder daran so witzig?! Würdet ihr mir das bitte erklären? Hermine hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen!", keifte sie weiter und nun verloren Hermine und Dumbledore die Beherrschung, denn sie lachten einfach drauf los ohne weiter auf Ginny zu achten.**_

„_**Tut…mir…leid…. Aber du klingst…wie deine Mutter!", brachte Hermine schließlich zwischen den einzelnen Lachanfällen hervor.**_

„_**Ich kling garantiert nicht wie meine Mutter!", schrie Ginny, was Dumbledore und Hermine noch mehr zum lachen brachte.**_

_**Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie sich dann auch beruhigt und saßen am Schreibtisch von Dumbledore, der sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen wischte.**_

„_**Gut, bei dir muss ich nun nicht durch einen Zauber prüfen, ob du wirklich die echte Ginny Weasley bist, da du es uns ja bereits bewiesen hast.", sprach er wieder mit gefasster Stimme, was ihm jedoch einen drohenden Blick von Ginny einhandelte.**_

„_**Also noch mal Ginny. Wieso bist du hier und wie hast du es hierher geschafft?", fragte Hermine sie nun.**_

„_**Mit dem gleichen Zauber wie du. Der wurde aber erst vor einigen Jahren entdeckt, was Ihnen Professor die Frage beantworten wird, die Sie mir eben stellen wollten, richtig?", erklärte sie und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken von ihrem Direktor.**_

„_**Naja, da du ja nicht mehr wieder gekommen bist, haben wir uns entschieden, dass ich dich Heim bringe. Zuerst dachten wir du wolltest nicht zurück, doch da fiel uns wieder ein, dass der Zauber hier nicht existiert, bzw. nicht offiziell. Genau deshalb haben sie mich geschickt. Also pack deine Sachen, wir reisen in unsere Zeit zurück, so schnell wie möglich, sonst ändern wir die Zeit noch mehr.", sprach Ginny weiter. Hermine nickte bloß bedrückt. Eigentlich war sie mit ihren Gedanken wo anders, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich protestiert in ihre Zeit zu reisen.**_

„_**Also wenn ihr wieder gehen wollt, dann werde ich euch nicht aufhalten, doch würde ich euch bitten nicht vor dem Frühstück zu verschwinden, da Hermine hier erstens bereits Freunde gefunden hat und zweitens es viel gemunkelt wird, weil sie plötzlich wieder verschwunden ist. Ich möchte keine Gedächtnisse beeinflussen, weil einer der Schüler seinen Eltern im Ministerium über dich geredet hat und dein Verschwinden. Das wird nur noch mehr Fragen ergeben und das Ministerium braucht davon nichts zu wissen.", bat Dumbledore die beiden, was sie verstanden und zustimmten.**_

„_**Ich werde mir noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Ich möchte euch bitten euch unauffällig zu verhalten. Ginny, du darfst deinen Nachnamen nicht behalten, da deine Eltern auch auf diese Schule gehen. Wenn es dir recht ist, dann lautet dein Nachname White, okay Du bist hier, weil du dir überlebst das nächste Schuljahr hier zu verbringen, doch leider gefällt dir die Schule nicht?", fragte er sie, was sie wieder bejahte.**_

_**Nachdem die beiden Mädchen sich verabschiedet hatten, verschwanden sie auf dem Leergeräumten Korridor. Einige Minuten gingen sie einfach stillschweigend nebeneinander, doch Ginny hielt es einfach nicht aus.**_

„_**Hermine? Was tust du das? Warum führst du hier so eine Romanze mit Sirius? Du weißt doch, dass ihr keine Zukunft gemeinsam habt. Ihr seid aus verschiedenen Zeiten. In deiner Zeit ist er über dreißig. Es geht mir nicht um Ron, wirklich nicht. Ich kann dich doch nicht zwingen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Es wäre falsch von mir und ich möchte doch bloß, dass du glücklich bist.", sprach sie sanft und hielt Hermine am Arm, damit sie stehen blieb und sie ihr besser in die Augen gucken konnte. Hermines Augen, die immer eine gewisse Wärme und Tatendrang zeigten, sahen verwirrt und unglücklich aus.**_

„_**Ich weiß es nicht Ginny, wirklich. Ich habe solange darauf gewartet, dass Ron den Mund aufmacht, damit wir beide glücklich zusammen sind und ich bin es auch, doch es bestehen Unterschiede zwischen Sirius und Ron. Ich meine nicht das Aussehen! Sirius macht mir Komplimente, die Ron nicht mal denkt. Sirius hört mir zu und gibt mir Ratschläge, die Ron nicht einfallen würden oder kümmern. Sirius taucht immer genau dann auf, wenn ich ihn brauche und Ron? Er bemerkt nicht einmal richtig, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Sirius behandelt mich, als wäre ich aus Glas und würde zerbrechen unter seinen Berührungen, doch Ron behandelt mich einfach wie seine beste Freundin, die es nicht anders gewohnt ist. Du verstehst mich sicher nicht, ich versteh mich ja selber nicht.", flüsterte sie, doch Ginny verstand trotzdem jedes Wort. Bei jeder Aussage wurde Ginnys Lächeln breiter und als Hermine ihr endlich in die Augen blickte, konnte sie nicht anders als zurückschrecken.**_

„_**Doch Hermine ich versteh dich voll und ganz. Bei mir war es genauso als ich mit Dean zusammen war und danach mit Harry. Es war anders. Das Gefühl in meinem Bauch war anders und nach Wochen verstand ich auch den Unterschied.", erklärte sie ihr und ging wieder auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung nur zu gern, denn sie fühlte sich in dem Moment mehr als nur verlassen.**_

_**Leise flüsterte ihr Ginny die Antwort auf das Problem ins Ohr und Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass Ginny Recht hatte.**_

„_**Du liebst Ron wie einen Bruder und Sirius aus tiefstem Herzen."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Huhu. Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst. Da es die Schwarzleser anscheinend nicht schaffen mal ein Kommentar dazulassen, werde ich an der Geschichte nicht weiter schreiben. Ich habe echt das Gefühl, ihr mögt die Geschichte nicht und ich hab kaum noch Motivation fürs weiterschreiben. Es tut mir leid. Vielleicht ändert es sich, wenn jemand sich mal dazu durchringen könnte was dazu zu sagen. Wenn nicht, tut es mir leid.

Eure Nini


	10. Widerstand ist zwecklos

**10. Widerstand ist zwecklos**

Der Raum lag in Stille. Keiner der beiden Freunde sagte was, sondern schauten sich nur durchdringend an.

Man konnte die Gespräche der anderen in der Küche hören, doch trotzdem verstand man kein einziges Wort. Dafür war die Decke einfach zu dick.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so was Moony?", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille.

Er hasste es, wenn sein bester Freund ihn einfach nur schweigend ansah und man einfach keine Reaktion deuten konnte. Dieser emotionslose Blick und keine einzige Regung, die man zu einer positiven und negativen folgenden Aktion annehmen könnte.

„Ich erinnere mich wieder an alles Pad! Leugnen ist wirklich zwecklos! Ich war genau wie du in der Zeit und ich weiß auch, dass Hermine da war. Ginny wird auch bald auftauchen! Wie konntest du das nur tun damals Pad?! Wie konntest du nur?!", sprach er in einem kalten und ruhigen Ton, für Sirius viel zu ruhig und kalt.

Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken runter, den er wirklich nur durch seine besten Freunde und Hermine bekam. Schon komisch, wenn man bedachte, dass er in eine Schwarzmagischen Familie aufgewachsen war und auch physisch Misshandelt wurde. Vor seinen Eltern hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal Angst gehabt. Auch nicht, als er nach dem ersten Schuljahr heimkehrte und sie ihn blutig gehext und geschlagen hatten.

„Brauchst mir nicht antworten, doch das bestärkt meine Aussage noch mehr!", unterbrach ihn Remus in seinen Gedanken.

_**„Aber Ginny, es geht nicht. Es ist falsch. Du hast es doch eben gesagt, ich kann nichts machen, denn es ist nicht meine Zeit! Ich werde doch wieder in unsere Zeit, in die Zukunft kehren und dort ist er doch schon viel älter. Wie soll ich ihm denn noch in die Augen gucken, und was soll ich Ron sagen?", schluchzte sie in Ginnys Halsbeuge.**_

_**Diese fuhr ihr vorsichtig und beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken.**_

_**„Hey, ist doch gut. Ich kann dir da leider auch nicht helfen, obwohl ich es wirklich will. Aber so kann es einfach nicht weiter gehen. Du musst mit Ron reden, denn ich denke nicht, dass du ihm noch weiter wehtun willst, oder?", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr und bekam nur ein zitterndes nicken von Hermine zu spüren.**_

_**„HERMINE?! HERMIIINE!?**_

_**Erschrocken lösten sich die Freundinnen voneinander und blickten in den dunklen Gang, aus dem die Stimme zu hören war. Schnell wischte sich noch Hermine die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht bevor sie antwortete.**_

_**„Ich bin hier!", rief Hermine, und Ginny wunderte sich, dass ihre Stimme nicht brüchig war, sondern fest und selbstsicher. **_

_**Hermine war eine Meisterin des Verbergens und des Widerstehens. Niemand konnte ihr da das Wasser reichen, außer Dumbledore vielleicht.**_

_**"****Man gut, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Bin schon seit ner Weile auf der Suche nach dir!", hechelte James, als er direkt vor den beiden Mädchen stehen geblieben war. Mit beiden Armen auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt stand er nun da und blickte verwundert auf Ginny. In dem Moment, in dem er sie ansprechen wollte, fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort. **_

_**„Warum hast du mich denn gesucht?" **_

_**„Pad wurde bewusstlos auf dem Gang gefunden und da er vorher mit dir zusammen war, dachte ich, du würdest vielleicht was wissen.", erklärte er ihr, doch sein Blick lag immer noch auf Ginny, die ihn ebenso musterte.**_

_** Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und seinem Vater kannte sie ja, doch dass man die beiden wirklich verwechseln konnte, wenn man nicht auf die Augenfarbe achten würde. **_

_**„Nein, ich musste zu Dumbledore und er wollte zum Unterricht gehen. Kann ich zu ihm James?", fragte Hermine und man konnte die Besorgnis förmlich spüren in ihrer Stimme. **_

_**„Ja klar kannst du machen, doch willst du uns nicht mal vorher vorstellen?", antwortete und blickte nun zwischen den beiden Mädchen umher. **_

_**„Das ist…eine Freundin von mir. Ginny Wea.. ich meine White . Sie möchte sich die Schule angucken und da hab ich sie ein wenig rumgeführt.", erklärte Hermine und Ginny nickte heftig. **_

_**„Wenn du dann jetzt zu Pad gehst, kann ich ihr ja den Rest der Schule zeigen. Aber nur wenn du möchtest Ginny." **_

_**Die Mädchen aus der Zukunft tauschten viel sagende Blicke und nickten James dann zu. **_

_**„Wir treffen uns dann beim Abendessen, okay?", verabschiedete sie sich bevor sie in den dunklen Gängen verschwand. **_

_**Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um Sirius. Was hatte dieser Kerl schon wieder angestellt, dass er im Krankenflügel lag und das auch noch bewusstlos?! Er schaffte es wirklich immer wieder sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, egal ob Jugendlich oder Erwachsen. Ein Marauder war nun mal ein Schwierigkeiten anziehender Magnet. Keuchend blieb sie vor der großen Holztür des Krankenflügels stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. **_

_**„Mr. Black! Ich bitte Sie. Bleiben Sie in Ihrem Bett! Noch sind Sie zu schwach, damit ich Sie entlassen kann. ", hörte sie die Stimme, der Schulkrankenheilerin durch die massive Tür. Grinsend schlug sie die Tür auf uns sah, wie Sirius wild mit den Händen über seinem Kopf gestikulierte und Madam Pomfrey ihren eisernen Blick auf Sirius niederließ. **_

_**In einem Bett neben den beiden erkannte sie einen dritten und konnte auch gleich mit Bestimmtheit sagen wer es war. Severus Snape. Diese fettigen, langen Haare und diesen Blick würde sie unter tausenden erkennen. Doch im Gegenteil zu Sirius lag er mit einem Verband am Arm und Bein im Bett und blickte griesgrämig durch das große Fenster, welches die Ländereien der Schule zeigte.**_

_** „Poppy. Mittlerweile kennen wir uns doch so lange." Ein zustimmendes Schnauben war zu hören.**_

_** „Also können Sie mich doch ruhig entlassen. Ich werde auch meine Tränke alle einnehmen, großes Marauder Ehrenwort!" **_

_**„Meinetwegen Mr. Black, doch wehe Sie landen noch einmal in den nächsten 2 Wochen hier bei mir im Krankenflügel! Dann kann Ihnen nur noch Merlin helfen, das versprechen ICH Ihnen!" **_

_**„Sie sind die Beste! Dann bis hoffentlich nicht bald Poppy!", sprach Sirius bevor er sich mit einem Winken umdrehte und nun direkt vor Hermine stand, die das ganze grinsend beobachtet hatte und erst jetzt aufgefallen war. **_

_**„Hey!", kam es heiser von Hermine, wofür sie sich auch am Liebsten selber eine gescheuert hätte. **_

_**‚‚Hey'?! Dümmer gings ja auch nicht und dann auch noch mit der Stimme, toll Hermine, wirklich toll!', tadelte sie sich in Gedanken und war wirklich kurz davor sich selbst eine zu scheuern. **_

_**„Na du! Ist was passiert, oder warum bist du hier?", überging er anscheinend ihr Auftreten und lächelte sie glücklich an.**_

_** „Mir ist nichts passiert, dir aber wie ich sehe. James hat mir gesagt, dass du schon wieder etwas angestellt hast." **_

_**„Was heißt denn hier ‚wieder'? So lange kennen wir uns doch noch gar nicht, dass du ‚wieder' sagen kannst." **_

_**„Ich hab genug von deinen ach so genialen Streichen gehört Sirius." „Achja? Das sie genial sind weiß ich ja, doch welche hast du denn genau mitbekommen?" **_

_**„Mr. Black, wenn Sie und ihre Begleitung nicht augenblicklich den Krankenflügel verlassen, verfrachte ich Sie wieder in Ihr Bett!", kam es aufgebracht von der Schulheilerin. Sirius packte Hermine am Arm und schleifte sie mit sich aus dem Saal. Er hatte sichtlich keine Lust noch weiter mit der Heilerin zu streiten. **_

_**„So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, war dein dieses Mal wieder gegen Snape, richtig?" **_

_**„Woher kennst du denn Sniffelus?! Hat der Kerl dir was getan? Dich angefasst, beleidigt? Ich bring den Kerl eigenhändig ins Mungo!", schrie er und wollte schon wieder zurück rennen, doch Hermine hielt ihn mit aller Kraft am Arm fest. **_

_**„Komm wieder runter! Er hat mir nichts getan, wirklich! Ich hab ihn eben nur im Bett liegen sehen und hab eben eins und eins zusammen gezählt! Hab durch Zufall mitbekommen, dass du und James nicht mit ihm klar kommt!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, was auch klappte, denn sie spürte wie sich seine Muskeln im Arm wieder entspannten. Sie musste zugeben, dass sein Körper ziemlich durchtrainiert war. **_

_**„Mit deinem Verstand kommst du echt Lils' Verstand ziemlich nah. Sie ist Jahrgangsbeste musst du wissen.", sprach er während er sich wieder lächelnd zu ihr umdrehte, wobei sie seinen Arm nicht losließ und ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. **_

_**„Sie hasst es, wenn man ihr das sagt .Auch wenn man sie bedrängt wird sie sauer. Egal weswegen man sie drängt, sei es Hausaufgaben oder ein Date. Sie tickt einfach ab und schreit was das Zeug hält, hast du ja vorhin in der Halle bemerkt. ", erzählte er weiter, worauf sie nur nickte. **_

_**„Woher weißt du das alles so genau Sirius?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief, worauf ihr eine Strähne übers Auge fiel. **_

_** „Das ist ganz einfach. Sie ist ja schließlich meine beste Freundin, da muss ich so was doch wissen, oder etwa nicht?", gab er ehrlich grinsend zu und strich ihr die Strähne hinters Ohr. **_

_**„Seit wann seid ihr denn beste Freunde und was sagt James dazu?", fragte sie verdutzt.**_

_**"****Seit der 4. Klasse. Ich wird dir aber nicht erzählen, wie es dazu kam, denn es ist unser Geheimnis!", sprach er bestimmend weiter, als sie den Mund öffnete und etwas sagen wollte. Grinsend schloss sie ihn wieder und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn ran. Er tat es ihr gleich und senkte seinen Kopf zu ihr runter. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, was ihr einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter laufen ließ. **_

_**Seine Lippen streiften kurz ihre, als er seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten schnellen ließ und sie verwundert die Augen öffnete. **_

_**„Hermine? Wo ist James eigentlich?!" **_

_**„Der ist mit Ginny unterwegs, warum?", fragte sie verdutzt. **_

_**„Wer ist denn Ginny? Kenn ich sie?", kam die Gegenfrage. **_

_**„Eine Freundin von mir. Sie schaut sich hier die Schule an und überlegt ob sie nicht hier bleiben will. Vorhin als ich ihr die Schule zeigen wollte, kam James und ich bin dann halt zu dir gerannt. Er wollte ihr dann weiter die Schule zeigen. Warum fragst du?" **_

_**„Weil wir uns immer gegenseitig aus dem Krankenflügel abholen, wenn wir nicht grade beide gleichzeitig dort liegen. Ich will dir ja keine Angst machen, doch ich glaube du kennst James' Ruf, oder?", erklärte er ihr und nun fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie verstand was Sirius meinte. Doch würde Ginny sich auf James einlassen? Sie war glücklich mit Harry, doch war sie selber nicht auf glücklich mit Ron gewesen bevor sie hier gelandet war? Dazu kam auch noch erschwerend dazu, dass James aussah wie Harry, außer den Augen natürlich. **_

_**„Sirius, wir müssen sie suchen! Hast du die Karte hier?" **_

_**„Nein, im Schlafsaal müsste sie sein. Doch wo-", begann er, doch wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die ihn am Arm in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Hermine wusste, dass James und Sirius zu ihrer Zeit die beliebtesten Kerle an der Schule waren und auch, dass kaum eine den beiden widerstehen konnte, sie selbst hatte es nicht geschafft und sie hatte eine ausgeprägte Gabe fürs Widerstehen. **_

_**Sie redeten erst wieder miteinander, als sie James und Ginny auf der Karte gefunden hatten. Zu Hermines Verwunderung stand bei Ginny „White" hinter und nicht Weasley. Sie waren zusammen auf den Ländereien, besser gesagt auf dem Quidditchfeld. **_

_**„Was machen die beiden denn dort?", fragte Sirius laut das, was beide sich in Gedanken fragten, worauf Hermine bloß mit den Schultern zuckte. **_

_** „Lass uns mal sehen, was sie dort machen.", sagte Hermine und stand schon an der Tür, als zwei starke Arme sich um ihre Taille legten und sie sanft an einen starken Körper drückten. Sie spürte den warmen Atem von Sirius an ihrem Ohr und wieder bemerkte sie, dass sie Gänsehaut davon bekam. **_

_**„Wir haben doch Zeit. Lass die beiden ein wenig alleine und uns beide mal die Ruhe genießen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. **_

_**Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte in die sturmgrauen Augen von Sirius. Langsam legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der immer fordernder wurde. Sirius schob sie zu seinem Bett … **_

_**denkt euch euren Teil ;) **_

_**„Psst. Hermine? Wach auf.", flüsterte jemand in den dunklen Raum. Murrend drehte sie sich zur Seite und spürte unter ihren Händen einen weichen und muskulösen Körper. Mit Ruhe und geschlossenen Augen fuhr sie jeden einzelnen Muskel nach. Mit einem Grinsen fasste Sirius nach ihren Händen und küsste sie sachte. Dies führte dazu, dass sie kichern musste und ihre Augen öffnete. Wieder blickte sie in die grauen Augen von Sirius und verlor sich in deren Tiefe. Ihr wurde ganz heiß und kalt als er seine Arme um sie legte und sie in seine Arme zog. „Gut geschlafen?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er mit seiner Nase durch ihr Haar fuhr.**_

_**„Mhm.", kam es entspannt und glückselig zurück.**_

_**„Das freut mich, Liebes."**_

_**„Und mich erst.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, worauf er bloß leise lachte.**_

_**„Wie spät ist es?" **_

_**"20Uhr ungefähr."**_

_**„Dann haben wir das Abendessen noch nicht verpasst!" **_

_**„Bin ich nicht eigentlich der, der immer Hunger hat?" **_

_**„Eigentlich schon, doch ich hab heute Morgen nichts gegessen und Mittags auch nicht." **_

_**„Wenn das so ist, dann werden wir sofort in die Große Halle gehen und alles auf essen."**_

_**"****Du meinst wohl: Du isst alles auf und ich werde verhungern." **_

_**„Hey! So viel esse ich nun auch nicht!" **_

_**„Aber mehr als normale Leute!" **_

_**„Das kann schon sein…" **_

_**Kopf schüttelnd stand sie auf und suchte ihre Kleider, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, zusammen und zog sie an. **_

_**Als sie fertig angekleidet war, blickte sie zu Sirius, der immer noch in seinem Bett lag, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt hatte und sie verträumt anblickte. **_

_**Mit einem Lächeln ging sie zu ihm, beugte sich über ihn rüber und gab ihn einen kurzen, doch bestimmenden Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte ihm dann leise zu: **_

_**„Wenn du noch etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen willst, dann würde ich an deinen Stelle endlich mal aus dem Bett kommen." **_

_**Als ob er einen dummen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannen wollte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und stand dann auf. Nun stand er vor ihr, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, als ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten zu lassen, was ihm wiederum ein anzügliches Grinsen verschaffte.**_

_**„Gefällt dir was du siehst?", kam es feixend von ihm, während er, wie sie zuvor auch, seine Sachen zusammen suchte und sich dabei anzog. Augenblicklich errötete sie und senkte den Kopf, damit er es nicht sah.**_

_**„Leider mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.", nuschelte sie so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte...**_

A/N: noch zu erwähnen vielleicht. Ich habe mich nun endlich darauf geeinigt welches Pairing es am Ende sein wird, doch verraten werde ich es euch nicht. Dafür müsst ihr schon zu ende lesen und auch schön Reviewn. Ich möchte mich bei allen Reviewern bedanken, die es endlich geschafft haben ein Kommi dazulassen. Habe mich riesig darüber gefreut und hoffe ihr könnt auch weiterhin ein Review dalassen! Schokolade an alle verteil und wie ein kleines Kind rumspring


	11. Wetten

* * *

Huhu :) Ja, ich habe weiter geschrieben, ich hoffe es gefällt euch :) Ein ganz dickes danke an alle, die ein Review dagelassen haben und auch ein danke an die Schwarzleser, da sie bei diesem Kapitel ein Reivew dalassen werden, hoffe ich doch :P

Ich will nun nich weiter nerven! Und außerdem weiß ich, dass so gut wie keiner das hier eben gelesen hat, da alle bloß das Chap lesen wollen. Wer es dennoch gelesen hat : Ein Keks von mir ! Könnt ja ins Review schreiben, ob ihr das hier alles Wort für Wort gelesen habt.

Nun gehts los:

* * *

**Wetten**

_**Hand in Hand gingen sie die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts' und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Hermine liebte den Geruch, der Sirius umgab. Er roch immer nach Meer und Zimt. Seine Haare hingen ihm lässig ins Gesicht und seine grauen Augen, die sonst voller Tatendrang vor einem Streich waren, strahlten eben nur wärme und Leidenschaft aus. Hermine fand, dass sie noch nie glücklicher war, als in dem Moment. So in den Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, wie Sirius abrupt stehen blieb und sie zu sich zog. Völlig überrumpelt schaute sie, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, in das lächelnde Gesicht von Sirius.**_

_**Wie in Zeitlupe legte er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihn direkt ansehen musste, und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Mit einem lächeln ihrerseits, schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete auf den Kuss, den er ihr geben wollte. Doch dieser sollte nicht kommen, da sie gestört wurden.**_

„_**Und ob ich besser bin als du! Haben wir doch gesehen!"**_

„_**Das glaubst auch nur du! Ich hab dich extra gewinnen lassen!"**_

„_**Pah! Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass ich besser bin!"**_

„_**Nie und nimmer werde ich das sagen!"**_

_**Eine rot glühende Ginny und ein ebenso rot funkelnder James gingen die Gänge entlang und schienen sich wegen etwas zu streiten. Verwundert blickte Hermine zwischen Ginny und James hin und her, die anscheinend nicht bemerkten, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Ginny legte ihre Hände an die Ohren und summte ein Lied.**_

„_**Jetzt hör mir doch endlich mal zu! Du bist nicht besser als ich, komm doch damit klar!", rief James und stellte sich nun direkt vor Ginny, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.**_

_**Obwohl Hermine dachte, dass Ginny's Gesichtsfarbe sich nicht verdunkeln konnte, wurde sie noch röter als es Ron jemals war.**_

„_**ICH BIN BESSER ALS DU UND WENN DU ES NICHT EINSIEHST KANN ICH DIR AUCH NICHT HELFEN!", schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht und Hermine konnte genau erkennen, dass James einige Schritte zurück wich und unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Schnaubend ging sie um ihn herum und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.**_

„_**Ehm. Hey?!", mischte sich nun endlich Sirius in das Geschehen ein und die beiden Streithähne blickten mit versteinerter Miene zu ihm.**_

„_**WAS IST?!", schrieen beide gleichzeitig, worauf Hermine aufgelacht hätte, wenn diese Situation nicht eindeutig ernst wäre.**_

„_**Warum schreit ihr euch denn bitte so an? Könnt ihr das nicht leiser klären, es gibt Leute, die Ruhe haben wollen.", sprach er ruhig und zog Hermine mit einem Arm an sich ran.**_

„_**Warum wir so schreien fragst du? Er", sie zeigte mit ihrem ausgestreckten Daumen auf James," gibt nicht zu, dass ich besser im Quidditch bin als er."**_

_**Empört wandte sich James zur Seite und schnaubte durch die Nase.**_

„_**Wir kennen uns zwar nicht, doch ich bezweifle echt stark, dass du besser als er da.", sprach Sirius und zeigte, wie Ginny davor, mit dem Finger auf seinen Freund.**_

„_**Zwar kenne ich mich mit Quidditch überhaupt nicht aus und mag den Sport auch nicht, doch ich kann euch echt sagen, dass Ginny es drauf hat und ich mir da nicht so sicher wäre, dass sie schlechter ist als James.", mischte sich nun Hermine in das Gespräch ein. Die beiden Marauder schauten sie ungläubig an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus, worauf Hermine die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und die beiden besten Freunde böse anstarrte.**_

„_**Tut uns echt leid Hermine, doch ihr kennt glaub ich James Künste als Quidditchspieler nicht, obwohl sein Ruf ihm weit voraus jagt. Egal wie gut du auch bist, Ginny, so gut nie im Leben.", berichtete Sirius, als er sich von seinem Anfall erholt hatte und an James abstützte, der sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen wischte.**_

„_**Wenn der große Potter ja so eine eins ist, dann wettet er ja auch sicher mit mir!", sprach Ginny in einem ruhigen Ton und schaute James direkt in die Augen. Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen bevor er zustimmend nickte und Ginny die Hand reichte.**_

„_**Der Wetteinsatz?", fragte er sie, nachdem sie eingeschlagen hatte.**_

„_**Wenn ich gewinne, dann lässt du die Fragerei nach einem Date bei Lily Evans.", fing sie an.**_

„_**Und wenn ich gewinne, dann musst du dafür sorgen, dass sie mit mir ausgeht!", legte James seine Forderung auf den Tisch.**_

„_**Wer verliert muss…", begann Ginny, doch wurde sie von Sirius unterbrochen.**_

„…_**der muss…", sprach er, doch flüsterte er es den beiden Kontrahenten jeweils ins Ohr, worauf beide weiß wie die Wand wurden und ihn mit offen stehendem Mund anstarrten.**_

„_**Das meinst du nicht ernst!"**_

„_**Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen Alter!"**_

„_**Und wie ich das ernst meine! Ihr habt bereits eingeschlagen, also ist das ganze besiegelt. Kein wenn und aber.", beharrte Sirius auf seinem Einsatz.**_

„_**Will mal einer von euch mich aufklären?", mischte sich Hermine wieder ein, die das ganze mit einem argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet hatte und sich nun ein wenig überflüssig fühlte.**_

_**Grinsend drehte sich Sirius wieder zu ihr um und schüttelte den Kopf. **_

„_**Das wirst du früh genug sehen Darling."**_

„_**Ich wills aber jetzt wissen! Sonst kannst du dir dein Darling sonst wo hin stecken!", zischte sie ihn an und ging an den dreien vorbei, um den dunklen Gang, aus dem Ginny und James zuvor gekommen waren, lang zu gehen.**_

„_**Sag mal, wohin gehst du denn jetzt? Sei aber nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich dir das nicht sage!", rief ihr Sirius hinterher, worauf sie abrupt stehen blieb.**_

„_**Ich wollte eigentlich bloß in die große Halle gehen, damit ich endlich mal was Nahrhaftes zu mir nehme. Früher oder später bekomm ich eh raus, glaub mir.", mit einem fiesen Grinsen drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Ganges. Ginny konnte förmlich spüren, wie James und Sirius schwer schluckten, weswegen sie lauthals begann zu lachen und hinter Hermine her lief.**_

„_**Oh man Pad, das kann ja noch heiter werden mit den beiden.", sprach James nach einer Weile, in der beide den Mädchen hinterher geschaut hatten, bis sie weder zusehen noch zuhören waren.**_

„_**Wem sagst du das Alter?", sagte Sirius und ging denselben Gang wie die Zeitreisenden auch.**_

„_**Wohin gehst du denn jetzt?", fragte James verdutzt und folgte seinem besten Freund.**_

„_**Na ebenfalls in die große Halle, ich verhungere noch!"**_

„_**Du wirst auch nur ans essen denken."**_

„_**Stimmt gar nicht. Du denkst doch auch nur an Quidditch."**_

„_**Tut mir leid. Du denkst auch noch an Weibliche Wesen! Verzeih, dass ich das vergessen habe."**_

„_**Du hast wieder Unrecht. Ich denke nur noch an Hermine! Und du nur an Lily Evans!"**_

„_**Ist ja okay."**_

_**Grinsend gingen beide die dunklen Gänge lang, die sie in und auswendig kannten. Wie die Mädchen zuvor, wurden sie von der Dunkelheit verschlungen.**_

* * *

Das Kapitel war wirklich sehr kurz, doch das sollte bloß eine kleine Einleitung für einn längeres werden, der Wette von Ginny und James. Hoffe ihr versteht, dass es länger dauern wird, bis das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen wird und ihr trotzdem Reviews dalassen könnt. Ich werde erst das neue Kapitel hochladen, wenn ihr reviewt habt xD Sorry, dass ich so gemein bin, doch ich brauche einfach motivation um ein Kapitel zu schreiben, sonst kommt immer nur Müll bei raus.

Für alle die ein Review beim letzten Chap dagelassen haben : EIN KEKS !

Hab euch lieb 3

Liebe Grüße Nini


	12. Zeitreisen

Das versprochene Kapitel, auch wenns keine Reviews gab. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Liebe Grüße Nini

**Zeitreisende**

„_**Langsam gefällt es mir hier echt Hermine. Verstehe warum du einfach nicht zurückgekehrt bist. Sirius sieht ja auch gut aus, muss ich sagen.", sprach Ginny, die neben ihrer Freundin auf einer Bank in der großen Halle saß und das Abendessen genoss. Hermine verschluckte sich bei den letzten Worten Ginny's, worauf diese ihr fürsorglich auf den Rücken schlug.**_

„_**Du denkst immer noch an das Aussehen bei Kerlen. Das wird sich nie ändern.", kam die grinsende Antwort, auf die nicht gestellte Frage. Nach einem Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft tat Ginny gespielt geschockt und faste sich theatralisch mit der Hand an die Stirn.**_

„_**Meine eigene Freundin behauptet, dass ich nur nach Gutaussehenden Kerlen her bin. Wenn das wirklich so wäre, dann wäre ich James vorhin nicht so an die Gurgel gegangen, sondern hätte ihn von oben an abgeknutscht. Schließlich sieht er aus wie sein Sohn, falls du das vergessen hast.", verteidigte sie sich nun mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und ausgestreckter Zunge in Hermines Richtung.**_

„_**Ist ja schon gut. Ich nehme alles zurück, aber erzähl mir mal was der restliche Wetteinsatz war.", versuchte Hermine das Geheimnis aus ihrer Freundin hinterlistig in Erfahrung zu bringen. Doch war diese Schlauer, da sie Hermine mit einem wissenden Blick anblickte, der Bände sprach.**_

„_**Hätte ja klappen können", murmelte sie, als sie sich wieder der Nierenpastete vor ihr zuwandte. Grinsend drehte sich auch Ginny wieder ihrem Essen zu und so war einige Zeit nur das Geräusch der Gabeln zu hören, die ihre Teller berührten.**_

„_**Hey Hermine!"**_

_**Fragend drehte Hermine sich um und blickte Lily an, die mit Büchern bepackt hinter ihr stand und sie anlächelte.**_

„_**Oh hey Lily! Setz dich doch zu uns.", bot sie ihr den Platz neben sich an, den sie auch dankend annahm und ihre Bücher neben ihren Teller legte. Hermine musste schmunzeln, als sie sah wie vorsichtig Lily mit den Büchern umging und musste auch gleich an sich selbst denken. Ginny, die das anscheinend das Gleiche gedacht hatte, sprach es auch laut aus.**_

„_**Ich kenn da noch so eine Person, die so umsichtig mit Büchern umgeht. Du auch Hermine?"**_

_**Verwundert blickte Lily Ginny an, die sie erst jetzt zu bemerken schien und ihr dann lächelnd die Hand reichte.**_

„_**Noch eine neue Mitschülerin wie ich sehe. Ich bin Lilien Evans, kurz: Lily.", stellte sie sich auch gleich, wie bei Hermine, vor, als diese neu war. Hermine mochte Lily, sie hatte so eine freundliche und hilfsbereite Seite an sich und stieß auch niemand von sich weg, naja außer James Potter.**_

„_**Ginerva White, kurz Ginny. Ja bin neu hier, wollte mir für einige Tage die Schule anschauen und dann entscheiden ob ich dann hier bleibe. Wurde vorher nur privat unterrichtet, doch meine Eltern, natürlich ich auch, wollten, dass ich auch unter gleichaltrigen bin. Deswegen bin ich auch hier.", erklärte Ginny und Hermine kam es vor, als hätte sie das alles auswendig gelernt. Lily aber schien das nicht rauszuhören, sondern nickte verstehend und wandte sich dann ihrem Teller zu und griff nach der Kanne mit dem Kürbissaft. Die andern beiden wandten sich auch wieder ihren Tellern zu und aßen schweigend weiter.**_

„_**Na ihr drei süßen!"**_

_**Automatisch schnellten Lilys und Ginnys Köpfe hoch, doch Hermine ließ sich Zeit ihre Gabel auf den Teller zu legen, aufzukauen und dann aufzublicken. Ihnen gegenüber standen James, Sirius und Remus, doch es war klar, dass James den Spruch eben gebracht hatte, da Ginny und Lily ihn finster anfunkelten. Seufzend senkte Hermine wieder den Kopf und aß genüsslich weiter.**_

„_**Was willst du Potter?", zischte Lily ruhig und langsam, weswegen sich Hermine überlegte, warum diese eigentlich in Gryffindor und nicht in Slytherin gelandet war, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie muggelgeborene war, genau wie sie selbst.**_

„_**Dich fragen, ob du nicht mit mir ausgehst.", kam es überheblich zurück, worauf Hermine mit den Augen rollte. Kein Wunder, dass er immer einen Korb von ihr bekommen hatte, wenn er jedes Mal so eingebildet und überlegen rüberkam.**_

„_**Wie oft denn noch Potter, eher spiel ich Quidditch als mit dir auszugehen.", schrie sie ihn nun an. Remus und Sirius setzten sich derweil auf die Bank vor ihnen und begannen ihre Teller mit allem Möglichen zu bedecken. Verwundert bemerkte Hermine, dass nicht nur James und Sirius verfressen waren, sondern auch Remus, denn sein Teller war genau so gefüllt, wie der Sirius'.**_

„_**Du wirst bald deine Ruhe haben Lily, wenn der erstmal gegen mich im Quidditch verliert.", sprach Ginny über den gebeugten Körper von Hermine zu Lily. Diese blickte sie nur verwirrt an, doch James, der sich nun neben Remus gesetzt hatte, erklärte es ihr.**_

„_**Ginny behauptet, dass sie besser im Quidditch ist als ich. Deswegen haben wir beide eine Wette abgeschlossen. Wenn sie gewinnt, dann darf ich dich nie wieder nach einem Date fragen.", begann er und Lilys Augen funkelten glücklich, doch als sie weiter hörte, was James sagte, blickte sie Ginny böse an. „Aber wenn ich gewinne, musst du mit mir ausgehen."**_

_**Selbstzufrieden wandte er sich nun seinem Essen zu, das er sich während der Erklärung auf den Teller geschaufelt hatte.**_

„_**Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du gegen mich gewinnst oder Potter?!", fragte Ginny ihn bissig, ohne auf Lilys wütenden Blick zu achten, worauf er nur hinterlistig grinste. **_

_**Alle sechs aßen schweigend weiter. Ginny und Hermine waren die ersten, die mit dem Abendessen fertig waren, und sich entschuldigten, da Hermine Ginny noch weiter im Schloss weiterführen wollte.**_

„_**Bis nachher dann!", riefen sie noch, bevor sie aus der Halle verschwanden und durch das Eingangstor auf die Ländereien verschwanden. Mittlerweile war es stockfinster draußen und der Halbmond schien am Himmel neben den Sternen.**_

„_**So und nun erzähl mir mal was du gemacht hast, als ich zu Sirius in den Krankenflügel gerannt bin?", brach Hermine die Stille, als sie sich unter die große Eiche setzten, die in ihrer Zeit ihr Lieblingsort auf den Ländereien war.**_

„_**Er hat mich eine Weile durch das Schloss geführt, bis wir dann irgendwann auf den Ländereien gelandet waren und er mir voller Stolz erzählt hat, dass er der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft ist und einfach der beste Flieger und Spieler überhaupt. Dann hab ich ihm natürlich widersprochen und so haben wir uns dann auf dem Feld gestritten. Der beharrte darauf, dass Kerle einfach besser waren als Mädels und dann sind wir streitend wieder rein gegangen, da es angefangen hatte zu regnen und wir nach euch sehen wollten. Den Rest kennst du dann ja.", erzählte Ginny und grinste ihre Freundin an. Ja, so kannte Hermine ihre Freundin, nie unterdrücken lassen von Männlichenwesen. Sie hatte ja schließlich sechs ältere Brüder mit einem großen Ego und denen durfte man nicht helfen und es noch vergrößern, durch Unterdrückung Weiblicherwesen. **_

„_**Oh man, du hast dir da ja was eingebrockt würde ich sagen. Das heißt dann aber, dass wir nicht morgenfrüh nach Hause reisen, das ist dir klar, oder?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin, die nun geschockt wirkte. **_

„_**Mach dir keinen Kopf, wir gehen am Besten gleich zu Dumbledore und sagen ihm, dass wir noch eine Weile hier bleiben wollen. Ich hab die Zukunft wahrscheinlich eh schon verändert also wird das nun auch nicht wirklich große Auswirkungen haben.", beruhigte Hermine sie.**_

„_**Das ich so was mal aus deinem Mund höre Hermine. Ich glaubs ja nicht. Ich glaube eher, dass du noch eine Weile hier bei einem bestimmten Kerl bleiben willst. Wenn ich mich nicht recht täusche, dann ist er in unserm Alter, ebenfalls Gryffindor, ein Marauder, hat…", weiter kam Ginny nicht, denn Hermine fiel ihr ins Wort.**_

„_**Ja ist ja gut. Du hast Recht. Lass mir doch bitte noch ein wenig die Zeit mit ihm hier. Es wird schon schwer genug, wenn wir wieder zurückkehren und ich Ron und Sirius unter die Augen treten muss."**_

„_**Ich versteh dich doch, keine Sorge. Die paar Tage werde ich auch noch genießen und James Potter das Leben zur Hölle machen, glaub mir. Wers glaubt, dass er besser als ich ist. Der ist nicht mit sechs großen Brüdern aufgewachsen."**_

„_**Gut. Dann lass uns am Besten zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass wir noch hier bleiben wollen. Oh man, das kann ja mal was werden. Wie läufts eigentlich mit Sirius so?", fragte Ginny, als sie wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss waren. Augenblicklich wurde Hermine feuerrot und senkte den Kopf, als sie daran dachte, was sie uns Sirius getan hatten, als sie aus dem Krankenflügel kamen. Ginny, die das nicht verborgen blieb, fing an zu lachen und Hermine auf den Rücken zu klopfen.**_

„_**Bitte erzähl es mir nicht, so wichtig ist mir das nun auch wieder nicht.", brachte sie hervor, während sie sich lachend am Bauch hielt. Sie fing sich einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein und verstummte augenblicklich als sie sie ansah.**_

„_**Ah. Ms. White, Ms. Granger. **__**Zu Ihnen wollte ich gerade.", sprach eine bekannte Stimme neben den Freundinnen, die erschrocken hochschraken, als sie den Direktor Hogwarts' sahen. Beide fragten sich anscheinend dasselbe, denn ihre Blicke waren identisch. **_

_**Wo war er auf einmal hergekommen?**_

_**Dumbledore war schon immer dafür bekannt gewesen Sachen zu wissen, die er eigentlich nicht wissen konnte und an Orten aufzutauchen, die er eigentlich nicht kennen sollte, doch es war immer wieder erschreckend zu sehen, dass dieser Mann so mysteriös Allwissend war.**_

„_**Würden Sie mir bitte beide in mein Büro folgen?", fragte er immer noch lächelnd, die beiden Mädchen, die nur nicken konnten und ihm schweigend folgten. **_

_**In seinem Büro angekommen bot er ihnen auch gleich die zwei Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen, an und reichte ihnen auch gleich eine Schüssel mit Zitronenbonbons, die sie dankend ablehnten. Er selbst nahm sich ein und lutschte es genüsslich vor sich hin, bis sich Hermine vorsichtig räusperte, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Professor sie vergessen hatte. Augenblicklich setzte er sich wieder gerade hin und lächelte sie abwechselnd an.**_

„_**Möchten Sie mir nicht irgendetwas erzählen? Liegt Ihnen etwas auf dem Herzen, das Sie mir sagen möchten?", sprach er immer noch in dem ruhigen und bekanntem Ton, der wissend war.**_

„_**Naja, wenn Sie schon so fragen Professor.", begann Hermine und überlegte sich, was sie nun genau Ihrem alten Direktor sagen wollte, doch wurde sie von Ginny abgelöst, die sich nun räusperte, ein freundliches Lächeln auflegte und ihrem Professor ihre Absichten auf den Tisch legte. **_

„_**Nun, wir beide wollten eigentlich noch ein wenig länger hier bleiben und nicht gleich morgen früh abreisen, wie es ja eigentlich geplant war. Die Zeit gefällt uns beiden echt gut, einer Person noch mehr als mir.", sagte sie und blickte dann grinsend Hermine an, die errötete und den Kopf beschämt senkte. „Und deswegen wollten wir Sie fragen, ob Sie ein Problem hätten, wenn wir noch einige Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, hier bleiben würden, Sir.", beendete Ginny schließlich ihren Bericht Dumbledore gegenüber. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Dumbledore sich erhob und ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, als er zu Fawkes ging, der gemütlich auf seiner Stange zu schlafen schien. Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete er auf ihre Bitte.**_

„_**Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn Sie beide noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Sie haben die Zukunft ja eh schon verändert, als das es einen großen Unterschied machen würde, ob Sie nun wieder gehen oder noch bleiben. Auch kann ich verstehen, dass Sie bereits Freunde hier getroffen habe, hätte mich erstaunlicher Weise gewundert wenn Sie beide nicht mit den Marauders und Ms. Evans auskommen würden. Also gut, dann bleiben Sie noch eine Weile hier."**_

_**Beide Mädchen atmeten erleichtert aus und erhoben sich, da sie dachten es wäre alles gesagt worden. Doch wurden sie noch einmal aufgehalten, als Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal seine Stimmer erhob.**_

„_**Viel Glück Morgen bei Ihrer Wette Ms. White."**_

_**Grinsend verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen zurück in den Gryffindorturm. **_

„_**Ich frag mich woher er das schon wieder weiß. Der hat auch überall seine Leute, oder er spioniert uns nach!", wachsam blieb Ginny stehen und blickte in dem Korridor umher, um nach auffälligen Personen Ausschau zu halten, doch außer den beiden war niemand mehr unterwegs in dem Gang. Kopfschüttelnd ging Hermine weiter und achtete nicht wohin sie ging und lief so in jemanden hinein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Ginny sie von hinten auffangen, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich, wie der Junge, der auf dem Boden lag, umgekippt. Geschockt blickten die beiden auf einen rothaarigen, etwas älteren Jungen, der sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr und sich dann erhob.**_

„_**Da-", sagte Ginny, doch bevor sie das Wort vollkommen aussprechen konnte, trat ihr Hermine auf den Fuß und blickte sie durchdringend an.**_

„_**Oh, hab dich nicht gesehen, geht's dir gut?", entschuldigte sich Arthur Weasley und rieb sich immer noch den Kopf.**_

„_**Nein, alles in Ordnung, ich hab ja auch nicht aufgepasst.", entschuldigte sich Hermine ebenfalls. Ginny jedoch konnte keinen Mucks über ihre Lippen bringen, sondern starrte ihren jungen Vater immer noch an. Dem schien das ebenfalls aufgefallen und stellte sich erstmal vor.**_

„_**Mein Name ist Arthur Weasley. Nett euch kennen zulernen."**_

„_**Hermine Granger, auch erfreut dich kennen zulernen. Und das hier ist Ginerva White.", stellte sich Hermine vor und dann Ginny, die bei ihrem Vornamen aus ihrer starrte erwacht war.**_

„_**Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich den Namen ‚Ginerva' nicht leiden kann. Ginny, einfach Ginny, mehr will ich doch nicht.", empörte sie sich.**_

„_**Also mir persönlich gefällt der Name Ginerva extrem gut um ehrlich zu sein.", mischte sich Arthur lächelnd ein und Hermine musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht ein Kommentar wie: ‚hätte auch gewundert wenn nicht', auszusprechen. **_

„_**Oh Mist. Verzeiht, aber ich muss weiter, sonst komm ich zu spät zu meiner Verabredung. Bis bald mal, hoffentlich!", und schon war Arthur um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.**_

„_**Wow. Schon krass wenn der eigene Vater in verjüngter Form vor einem steht. Komisch genug, wenn Remus und Sirius vor dir stehen in dem Alter, oder James, der aussieht wie Harry, es aber nicht ist.", sagte Ginny, als sie weiter in Richtung Turm gingen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum begegneten sie weder Lily noch den Marauders und so beschlossen sie hoch in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Auch dort trafen sie nicht auf Lily und so legten sie sich in ihre Betten um zu schlafen. Genau neben Hermines stand ein weiteres Bett für Ginny, worauf Ginny nur meinte: „Der Kerl denkt wirklich an alles.", und sie sich dann in einem Nachthemd von Hermine unter die Decke kuschelte und auch gleich einschlief.**_

**xXx**

„_**Jungs? Ich geh noch mal in die Küche runter und hol was zu essen und was zu trinken.", sagte Sirius, als sie auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum waren, worauf sie alle nickten und sich Remus dafür bereit erklärte mit ihm mitzugehen und ihm beim Tragen zu helfen.**_

„Führ dich nicht auf wie ein verliebter Teenager Sirius!", schrie Remus nun zum hundertsten mal an und ging den Raum auf und ab. Sirius saß genervt auf seinem Bett und fuhr mit den Fingen durch sein pechschwarzes Haar.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Weißt du was du da angestellt hast damals?! Sie hat Ron betrogen wegen dir! Sie könnte deine Tochter sein, verstehst du das denn nicht?! Antworte mir doch endlich mal! Du bist gerade nicht viel besser als Snape. Der blockt auch immer ab!", Remus' Stimme überschlug sich und sein Kopf war so rot, wie der von Ron, wenn er wütend war.

Als Snape's Name fiel, sprang Sirius mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf und blickte Remus sauer in die Augen. Remus, der seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls erhoben hatte, blickte finster zurück. Gerade als Sirius den Mund öffnen wollte um seinen Freund eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, wurde der Raum mit grellem Licht erfüllt, dass die beiden ihre Augen schließen mussten. Als sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatten, waren sie nicht mehr in dem Zimmer von Sirius, sondern befanden sich vor der großen Halle in Hogwarts.

„Toll und was machen wir jetzt bitte in Hogwarts Moony?", fragte Sirius sichtlich überrascht.

„Frag mich was leichteres Pad.", kam es vom ebenso perplexem Remus, der immer noch die Tür zur Halle angaffte. Ein Schrei von Sirius ließ ihn herumfahren und ebenso laut aufschreien.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie siehst du denn aus Moony?", fragte Sirius, seinem um einiges jünger wirkenden Freund.

„Wie ich aussehe? Hast du dich schon angeguckt?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Sirius? Remus?", rief jemand die beiden von hinten. Geschockt erkannten sie die Stimme und drehten sich um. Am Ende der Treppe stand niemand anderes als Lily Evans, die nun lächelnd auf die beiden zuging.

„Lils…", flüsterte Sirius, der genau wie Remus, weiß wie die Gespenster Hogwarts' aussah.

Mit einem Mal rannte Sirius, wie vom Hippogreif gestochen los und drückte Lily fest an sich.

„Hey, hast du mich denn so sehr vermisst, oder warum drückst du mich so dolle?", fragte Lily lächelnd.

„Mehr als du denkst Kleines.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und machte keine Anstallten sie loszulassen.

„Sirius? Was ist denn mit dir los? Wir haben uns doch erst vor knapp einer halben Stunde beim Essen gesehen. Du tust so, als wäre es vor mehr als zehn Jahre gewesen.", sprach sie in ernstem Ton und drückte ihn ein wenig von sich weg.

„So kam es mir aber vor Lils.", sagte er ernst, drückte sich noch mal und ließ dann von ihr ab.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Remus in eine Umarmung gezogen. Verdutzt drückte sie auch Remus an sich, der ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist Lily."

Er ließ sie auch ohne Lilys Hilfe los und stellte sich neben Sirius, der sie immer noch mit einem traurigen Lächeln anschaute.

„Okay, und jetzt sagt ihr beide mir mal, was mit euch los ist? Ihr seid doch sonst nicht so anhänglich. Ich höre?", sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und setzte einen prüfenden Blick an. Bei ihrem Anblick mussten die beiden Marauders grinsen und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Es ist nicht Lily, wirklich. Uns ist nur klar geworden, wie wichtig du uns bist, mehr nicht.", beantwortete Remus ihre Frage und sie bekam ein glückliches Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert.

„Oh man, ihr seid mir schon zwei komische Typen, doch ihr seid mir auch verdammt wichtig Jungs." Lily ging zu ihnen, drückte ihnen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann mit der Begründung sie müsse noch einmal in die Bibliothek. Als sie um die Ecke verschwand, wandelte sich das fröhliche Lächeln in ein niedergeschlagenes um.

„Wir sind in der Vergangenheit Pad?"

„_**Japp."**_

„_**Wir sind wieder jung?"**_

„_**Japp."**_

„_**Das war eben wirklich Lily Evans?"**_

„_**Japp."**_

„_**Das heißt, dass James und Peter auch hier sein müssen?"**_

„_**Japp."**_

„_**Dann lass uns los."**_

„_**Japp."**_

_**Zusammen gingen sie den Weg, den sie immer noch in und auswendig konnten, zum Gryffindorturm. Sie wussten nicht, was sie dort erwarten würde, bzw. wen sie dort treffen würden. Sie machten sich auf den Weg, in die Höhle des Löwen.**_

_**Vor dem Portrait blieben sie stehen und schauten auf die fette Dame, die ihnen nur einen missbilligen Blick zuwarf und sie ignorierte. Verwundert blickten sie sich an und sprachen dann zu dem Bild, welches den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums versperrte.**_

„_**Entschuldigen Sie, aber haben wir Ihnen etwas getan, das Sie uns so anschauen?", fragte Sirius in seinem charmanten Ton, der Remus nur dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen.**_

„_**Mr. Black, das fragen Sie noch?", empörte sie sich und schnaufte durch die Nase. Immer noch nicht schlauer als vorher, tauschten die beiden wieder einen verwirrten Blick miteinander.**_

„_**Da seid ihr beide ja endlich! Ich dachte ihr kommt gar nicht mehr.", sprach jemand in einem etwas genervtem Ton hinter ihnen. Beide erkannten die Stimme, wie bei Lily zuvor auch, auf Anhieb und drehten sich erschrocken um.**_

„_**Ja..aa..m..es?", stotterte Remus und Sirius fiel seinem besten Freund um den Hals.**_

„_**Wer denn sonst Moony? Du guckst mich ja an, als wäre ich bereits tot. Und warum umarmst du mich eigentlich Pad?", scherzte James Potter, worauf Remus nur hart schluckte.**_

„_**Ich hab dich halt vermisst Prongs!", sagte Sirius und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht in Tränen, vor seinem eigentlich toten besten Freund, auszubrechen.**_

„_**Ich hab dich ja auch vermisst, wirklich, aber wo ist denn bitte das Essen und das Trinken, welches ihr aus der Küche holen wolltet?"**_

„_**Ehm ja. Das haben wir…", begann Sirius, doch wurde er unterbrochen von der fetten Dame, sie anscheinend alles Wort für Wort mitgehört hatte.**_

„_**Könnten Sie Ihre Gespräche nicht drinnen fortführen? Es stört nämlich gewaltig, wenn Sie hier mitten im Gang so einen Lärm machen."**_

„_**Ja, ja ist ja okay. Hippogreif!", sprach James das Passwort, worauf sie sich schnaubend zur Seite hin öffnete **_(A/N: hoffe ihr wisst was ich hier meine xD).

„_**Du Prongs, kannst du uns vielleicht mal erklären, warum die so schlecht drauf ist?", fragte ihn Remus, als sie zusammen in ihren Schlafsaal getreten waren und sich automatisch auf ihre Betten gesetzt hatten.**_

„_**Schon vergessen? Der Streich gestern? Als wir ihr den buckligen Carl aus dem 4. Stock an den Hals gehängt haben. Der Kerl kann auch spucken beim reden. Und dabei ist er bloß ein Bild!", erklärte James lachend während er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts entkleidete und es sich unter seiner Decke gemütlich machte. **_

_**Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er seine Vorhänge zu und spähte noch mal kurz durch einen Ritz.**_

„_**So Jungs, gute Nacht! Ich muss morgen ausgeschlafen sein, wenn ich Ginny in eine richtig peinliche Situation bringen will. Denkt sie, sie wäre besser als ich. Das ich nicht lache. Also bis morgen dann.", und schon war er auch wieder verschwunden. Seufzend zogen sich auch die beiden Zeitreisenden aus und legten sich schlafen, es war für alle ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und der Schlaf würde ihnen allen gut tun…**_

_**Der Samstag begann für alle ruhig und so gingen die drei Marauder, James, Remus und Sirius, Peter hatte noch geschlafen und sie hatten ihn nicht wecken wollen, in die große Halle. Am Haustisch fanden sie aber nur Ginny, die mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen ihr Brot schmierte.**_

„_**Morgen Ginny! Bereit deine Wette zu verlieren?", begrüßte sie James, der sich mit seinen beiden besten Freunden gegenüber von sie hinsetzte.**_

„_**Morgen Jungs. Wer sagt denn, dass ich verliere? Ich werde gewinnen, darauf kannste dich gefasst machen!", grinste sie ihn immer noch an und biss wieder in ihr Marmeladenbrot. **_

„_**Wo hast du eigentlich Lily und Hermine gelassen, wenn ich mal fragen darf?", mischte sich Sirius ins Gespräch ein, nachdem er den ganzen Tisch nach den beiden Ausschau gehalten hatte.**_

„_**Die beiden wollten noch in die Bibliothek bevor James seine Wette verliert. Hab gesagt, dass wir uns in einer halben Stunde auf dem Feld treffen.", grinste Ginny jedoch James an, der ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.**_

_**Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen machten sich alle an ihr Frühstück. Als dann alle voll gestopft waren, begaben sie sich auf die Ländereien, zum Quidditchfeld. Während sich Ginny und James in die Umkleidekabinen begaben, gingen Remus und Sirius auf die Tribünen um das ganze Spektakel von dort beobachten zu können. Als sie sich setzten hörten sie zwei kichernde Stimmen. **_

„_**Morgen Jungs!", begrüßte sie Lily, die unter ihrem Arm ein Buch geklemmt hatte und sich damit neben Remus setzte, der sie fröhlich anlächelte. Sirius schluckte schwer, als er Hermine sah, die hinter Lily gegangen war und sich nun neben ihn setzte. Er schaute sie eine Weile von der Seite an, und bemerkte wie schön sie doch eigentlich war. Es war, wie er fand, kein Wunder, dass er was mit ihr angefangen hatte damals, jetzt, damals?, egal wann, aber er bereute es, warum auch immer, nicht.**_

„_**Was machst du eigentlich hier Lily? Ich dachte du hasst Quidditch?", holte ihn Remus mit der Frage aus den Gedanken.**_

„_**Das fragst du auch noch Remus? Es geht hier schließlich darum, ob ich mit dem eingebildeten, hochnäsigen, machoartigen, selbstverliebten, egoistischen…", es wäre so weiter gegangen, hätte sich Sirius nicht hörbar geräuspert.**_

„_**Eh. Also es geht darum, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen muss, oder nicht.", schloss sie peinlich berührt ihre Antwort. Grinsend schauten nun alle vier aufs Feld, auf dem Ginny und James mit einem Besen raus kamen. Beide stiegen auf ihre Besen und James öffnete seine Hand. Kaum merklich blitzte etwas vor James und verschwand auch gleich wieder. Alle wussten, dass es der Schnatz gewesen war, den er losgelassen hatte. Einige Minuten schauten sich James und Ginny nur in die Augen, bis sie beide nickten und in verschiedene Richtungen flogen.**_

„_**Hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass der gewinnt, der den Schnatz als erstes von den beiden fängt?", fragte Lily ohne den Blick von den beiden Fliegern zu nehmen.**_

_**Ein zustimmendes murren bekam sie bloß als Antwort. **_

_**Das ganze stellte sich dann doch als langweiliger raus, als eigentlich gedacht. Über eine halbe Stunde saßen sie da und sahen den beiden Kontrahenten mehr oder weniger interessiert zu. Lily hatte ihr buch schon zur hälfte durchgelesen, Remus hatte sich Hermines Buch genommen, welches sie mitgebracht hatte, aber bereits durch gelesen hatte, Sirius hatte sich auf die oberste Sitzreihe auf den Rücken gelegt und Hermine saß neben ihm und schaute immer noch auf Ginny und James, die nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielten.**_

„_**Immer noch nichts neues?", fragte Sirius um nicht weg zu dösen, während er seine Augen geschlossen hatte.**_

„_**Nein, immer noch nichts neues.", kam es monoton von Hermine. **_

_**Sie hatte es mittlerweile satt die ganze Zeit auf das Spielfeld zu schauen und legte sich zu Sirius. Nun lagen sie beide schweigend Kopf an Kopf und wussten beide nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich war es Sirius, der die Stille brach.**_

„_**Du, Hermine?"**_

„_**Hm?", sie merkte, wie sie langsam begann einzuschlafen.**_

„_**Was findest du eigentlich an mir?"**_

_**Sie überlegte einen Moment um ja das Richtige zu sagen und ihn nicht zu verletzen.**_

„_**Du bist intelligent, hilfsbereit, gutherzig, aufmerksam, charmant und nicht zu vergessen gut aussehend."**_

_**Zufrieden setzte er sich auf und betrachtete sie, wie sie langsam ins Reich der Träume überging.**_

„_**Genau das Gleiche würde ich auch über dich sagen, meine kleine Zeitenreisende Hermine Granger.", flüsterte er ihr zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.**_

_**Sie schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und blickte ihn an.**_

„_**Wie hast du mich eben genannt?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich verhört hatte und er nicht ‚Zeitreisende' gesagt hatte, doch er lächelte sie nur bestätigend an.**_

„_**Aber.."**_

„_**Ich bin selbst ein Zeitreisender Hermine.", erklärte er ihr. Er wollte sie nicht länger belügen. Seine Gefühle hatten sich nicht geändert, doch er wollte ihr nichts vormachen.**_

„_**Remus und ich sind gestern Abend irgendwie hier gelandet.", erklärte er weiter und sie schaute erschrocken auf Remus' Rücken.**_

„_**Wie denn das und wo sind eure anderen Ichs?", fragte sie ihn weiter, doch schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf.**_

„_**Ich weiß es nicht und Remus auch nicht. Also ich denke, dass wir einfach die Plätze getauscht haben oder wir für eine bestimmte Zeit nur eins sind, dass wir einfach verschwunden sind, in unserer Richtigen Zeit. Aber so genau kann ich dir das nicht sagen, auch wenn ichs wollte."**_

_**Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch kam er nicht dazu, da Hermine nun näher an ihn gerückt war und ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst hatte. Ihr Kuss war schüchtern, doch trotzdem voller Gefühle, das konnte er mit Bestimmtheit sagen und erwiderte ihn nur zu gerne. Mit seinen Armen, die er um sie gelegt hatte, zog er sie näher an sich. Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Brust und rutschte, wenn möglich, noch näher an ihn ran.**_

_**Beide bemerkten nicht, wie James und Ginny mit Schnatz auf die Tribüne zugeflogen kamen.**_


	13. Alte Zeit

**Huhu :) **

**Meine Güte. Ihr habt mich ja alle mal überrascht, positiv versteht sich! Da kommt man nach drei Wochen aus dem **

**Urlaub und dann liest man, dass Leute ein Review dagelassen haben, das freut mich wirklich sehr :)  
**

**Ich hab mich wirlich über jedes einzelne Review gefreut :) Danke an der Stelle an :**

_Melli, Kathy, Nadine und Judi_**. Danke :) :-  
**

**Ein ganz dickes Danke bekommt **_Celina-HP_**, die zu jedem Kapitel ein Review dagelassen hat, :- 3**

**Deswegen widme ich euch fünf dieses Kapitel! Hoffe doch es gefällt euch !**

**Vielleicht können sich die Schwarzleser mal ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen! :P**

**So nun endlich das Chap und nochmal danke für die Leute, die sich meine Ansprache hier eben durchgelesen haben xD**

* * *

**13 - Alte Zeit**

„Das war ja mal ein Abenteuer. Wie in alten Zeiten Moony!" Völlig begeistert von den letzten Ereignissen schritt Sirius durch sein Zimmer und man könnte meinen, er wäre immer noch der 17 jährige Schüler, der alles und jedem einen Streich spielte.

„Ja, das war ja mal eine nette Abwechslung Pad. Doch ich hoffe es wird nicht zur Gewohnheit. Es reicht, dass Hermine und Ginny in der Vergangenheit stecken und wir sie nicht wieder mit uns genommen haben. Ron und Harry bringen uns um, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir die Chance hatten die beiden heile wieder nach Hause zu bringen und es nicht getan haben.", Remus saß nachdenklich auf dem Bett und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das graue wenige Haar, das er noch besaß.

„Wenn ich nur dran denke…"

„_**Kannste jetzt mal sehen wer besser ist. Ich habs dir von Anfang an gesagt."**_

„_**Ich hab dich nur gewinnen lassen! Bild dir da ja nichts drauf ein, verstanden?!"**_

„_**Oh, kann Mr. Potter etwa nicht verlieren, oder bilde ich mir das eben nur ein?"**_

_**Ja, Ginny hatte es geschafft James den Schnatz vor der Nase wegzuschnappen und somit die Wette zu gewinnen. Er durfte Lily nie wieder nach einem Date fragen. Nie wieder. Nicht nur, dass sein Stolz unter der Niederlage angekratzt wurde, auch sein Traum je mit Lily auszugehen war geplatzt. Er war ein Potter und somit hielt er sich auch an sein Wort. Die Wette war verloren.**_

„_**AHH PRONGS!", Sirius konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten und lachte drauf los. Fast wäre er von der Bank gefallen, wenn Hermine ihn nicht noch rechtzeitig am Kragen gepackt hätte und den Kopf lächelnd geschüttelt hätte.**_

„_**Ach halt die Klappe Black. Ich weiß, dass ich ne Niete bin. Das brauchst du mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase zu binden. Ich weiß, dass ich somit meine Chance bei Lily vermasselt habe. Ich weiß, dass ich sie nun verloren habe.", ohne noch einmal auf seine beiden besten Freunde, Hermine, Ginny oder Lily zu achten, flog er auf seinem Besen zu den Umkleidekabinen. Er konnte einem wirklich Leid tun, so wie er da traurig lang flog.**_

„_**Weißt du Lils. Er wollte dich nie nerven, verarschen oder wehtun. Er hat es immer ernst mit dir gemeint, auch wenns nicht so rüberkam.", Sirius' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch trotzdem gut vernehmbar. Alle blickten James hinterher auch als er in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden war.**_

„_**Auch wenn er immer Streiche spielt und sich mit den Slytherins anlegt, wollte er nur dich haben. Die ganzen Geschichten mit den anderen Mädchen waren nur, weil er dich vergessen wollte, es aber nicht geschafft hatte.", auch Remus' Stimme war leise, doch voller Ehrlichkeit. **_

_**Es herrschte einige Minuten Schweigen, bis sich Lily von ihrem Platz erhob und die Tribüne verließ ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen oder etwas zu sagen.**_

„_**Was meint ihr, was sie nun macht?", brach Ginny das schweigen und schaute fragend in die Runde. Hermine schien genau so wenig Ahnung zu haben wie sie, doch Remus und Sirius grinsten breit vor sich hin.**_

„_**Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren Ginny, glaub uns.", Sirius' Grinsen wurde noch um einiges breiter als er Ginnys fragenden Blick sah.**_

„_**Nur weil ihr beide aus der Zukunft hier seid, müsst ihr uns das nicht verheimlichen! Schließlich sind wir auch aus der Zukunft hier. Also raus mit der Sprache!", Hermine sah Remus und Sirius abwechselnd böse an.**_

„_**Wie die beiden sind auch aus der Zukunft? Hab ich was verpasst!?", Ginny schien mehr als verwirrt zu sein. Als erstes verschwindet Lily ohne ein Wort zu sagen und nun hieß es, die beiden würden aus der Zukunft kommen wie sie selbst.**_

„_**Anscheinend schon. Naja Ginny. Sirius und ich sind irgendwie auch hier in der Zeit gelandet. Bevor du fragst, nein wir wissen nicht wie und was mit unseren anderen Ichs passiert ist. Das einzige was wir wissen ist, dass Lily jetzt mit James reden wird und die beiden dann miteinander ausgehen, nachdem Lily IHN gefragt hat.", wieder grinste Remus als er daran dachte, dass sein bester Freund nun endlich das Mädchen bekommen würde, welches er schon immer liebte.**_

„_**Oh man. Das ist ja ein hartes Stück. Und warum sagt ihr nicht gleich, dass ihr aus unserer Zeit seid?! Das hätte das ganze um einiges leichter gemacht!", mit verschränkten Armen drehte sie sich zur Seite.**_

„_**Eigentlich haben sie es ja gesagt Ginny. Also mir hat es Sirius erzählt.", empört drehte sich Ginny zu ihr um und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.**_

„_**Ach und der kleinen Ginny braucht man es nicht sagen, was?"**_

„_**Ist das denn nicht egal? Wir haben weit größere Probleme. Wie kommen wir nun wieder alle vier zurück in unsere Zeit, und das so schnell wie möglich?!", Remus, der merkte, dass es kurz vorm Streit stand, lenkte geschickt das Thema um.**_

„_**Naja. Eigentlich wollten Hermine und ich noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Es gefällt uns hier echt gut und vielleicht könnten wir auch was an der Zukunft ändern, wenn wir es nicht eh schon getan haben.", Ginny wusste ganz genau, dass Remus damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war, doch trotzdem wäre lügen keine Lösung gewesen, er hätte es eh rausbekommen.**_

„_**Wie, ihr wollt noch hier bleiben?! Ist euch eigentlich mal wirklich bewusst, was das für Folgen haben kann?! Sirius, nun sag doch auch mal was dazu und steh nicht wie ein unbeteiligter da.", Remus war, wie Ginny schon vermutet hatte, alles außer glücklich über die Entscheidung seiner alten Schülerinnen.**_

„_**Also so leid es mir auch tut Moony, doch ich würd auch noch hier bleiben wollen. Ist das denn nicht schön Lily und James wieder zu sehen?", ganz wie Hermine vermutet hatte, war Sirius auf ihrer Seite.**_

„_**Es ist schön die beiden wieder zu sehen, doch das ist die Vergangenheit, damit müsstest du endlich mal klarkommen! Du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern. Sie werden Harry bekommen und ein Jahr später sterben. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, doch so ist es nun mal.", Remus wurde mit jedem seiner Worte laute und die beiden Mädchen waren wirklich froh, dass niemand sonst auf dem Feld war, sonst hätten sie viel Aufsehen auf sich gezogen.**_

„_**Du redest ja so, als wäre dir ihr Schicksal vollkommen egal und die Freundschaft von ihnen ebenfalls! Willst du nicht einfach mal die Zeit mit ihnen genießen und die ganzen Abenteuer noch einmal erleben?", Sirius' Stimme war ebenfalls lauter geworden und seine funkelnden schwarz grauen Augen prallten auf die verengten braunen Augen von Remus.**_

„_**HAST DU SIE EIGENTLICH NOCH ALLE?! SIE SIND MIR NICHT EGAL!"**_

„_**SO KOMMT DAS ABER NICHT RÜBER REMUS!"**_

„_**ICH HAB MICH HALT NACH IHREM TOD ZURÜCKGEZOGEN UND BIN NICHT HINTER LEUTEN HERGERANNT!"**_

„_**WAS WILLST DU DENN WIEDER DAMIT SAGEN?!"**_

„_**ICH WILL DAMIT SAGEN, DASS ICH DANACH NICHT FÜR ÜBER 10 JAHRE IN ASKABAN WAR! ICH HABE IHREN SOHN UNTERRICHTET UND IHN VIELES BEIGEBRACHT!"**_

„_**ACH MEINST DU NUN AUCH, DASS ICH EIN SCHLECHTER PATE BIN, ODER WAS?"**_

„_**DENK DOCH WAS DU WILLST! DAS TUST DU JA EH SCHON UND MUSST AUCH IMMER DEINEN DICKKOPF DURCHBRINGEN! ICH BIN ES SATT IMMER DEINEN MIST AUSZUBADEN SIRIUS! WERDE DOCH ENDLICH MAL ERWACHSEN!"**_

_**Sirius wollte seinen Mund schon wieder zum Kontern öffnen, als sich strahlendes Licht um sie beide legte und sie verschwanden. Hermine war sofort bewusst, was geschehen war und blickte erschrocken zu Ginny, die anscheinend auch eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte.**_

„_**Oh nein, das heißt doch, dass sie nun wieder in der Zukunft sind."**_

_**Hermine nickte bloß und war fieberhaft am überlegen, was nun aus ihren anderen Ichs geworden war, denn einfach so verschwunden konnten sie ja schließlich nicht sein, denn sie waren in der Vergangenheit und in der Zukunft noch am Leben, also mussten sie irgendwo wieder aufgetaucht sein.**_

_**Die unausgesprochene Frage wurde auch recht bald beantwortet, denn sie hörten unter sich, auf dem Spielfeld jemanden aufstöhnen. **_

„Sirius? Remus? Seid ihr beide da drin?", Harry stand vor Sirius' Zimmertür und hämmerte mit voller Wucht dagegen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe kleiner. Was gibt's denn?", Sirius öffnete die Tür und ein vor Wut kochender Harry betrat sein Zimmer.

„Was es gibt, fragst du mich auch noch? Wo wart ihr beide denn die ganze Zeit? Ihr seid wie vom Erdboden verwunden! Also? Was habt ihr zu erzählen?", ein wenig schockiert und Hilfe suchend drehte sich Sirius zu seinem letzten noch lebendem besten Freund, der sich anscheinend eine schnelle Ausrede einfallen ließ, denn seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und sein Blick lief ins nichts hinein.

„Also Harry, wir beide…ehm… wir haben versucht in die Vergangenheit zu reisen.", BAM. Mit der Antwort hatte nicht nur Harry nicht gerechnet, auch Sirius war, als bekäme er einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Remus wollte also mit der Wahrheit rausrücken?! Wenn das mal gut ging.

„Ihr habt versucht in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Verstehe. Und habt ihrs geschafft?", Harry war anscheinend noch nicht ganz überzeugt von dieser Antwort, denn sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Remus hinein, der ihn entschuldigend und kopfschüttelnd ansah.

„Naja, wie gesagt, wir haben es versucht, doch es ist uns nicht gelungen. Dabei muss wohl ziemlich viel Zeit vergangen sein, was für uns aber nicht galt. Es war für uns nur einen kleiner Moment und wir waren hier wieder im Zimmer. Als wären wir in eine Warteschleife geraten, verstehst du?", Sirius musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht anerkennend durch die Zähne zu pfeifen. Remus hatte schon während ihrer Schulzeit die besten Ausreden gehabt und hatte sie somit vor manch Strafen bewahrt, doch diese war mit Abstand eine der besten.

„Na dann. Ach Sirius Tonks möchte mit dir reden, sie ist eben gekommen und meinte es wäre etwas sehr wichtiges." , und schon war Harry wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden. Erleichtert lehnte sich Sirius an die Tür, als Harry sie hinter sich schloss und man seine Schritte auf der Treppe hören konnte. Auch Remus war nun beruhigt und legte sich auf das Bett und schloss seine Augen.

„Also ich muss sagen Moony, das war mit Abstand deine beste Ausrede überhaupt! Ohne dich wären wir wirklich aufgeschmissen.", auch wenn seine Augen geschlossen waren, konnte Remus deutlich Sirius' Grinsen erkennen und fing an zu lachen.

„Weißt du noch, als ich damals bei Filch die Ausrede gebracht habe, dass wir die Gänge nach Katzen tötenden nackten Nachthunden absuchen mussten, damit Mrs. Norris auch nicht in Gefahr ist?"

„Ja und dann das Gesicht von Filch, wie er seine Katze auf den Arm genommen hat und das weite gesucht hat mit den Worten ‚BRINGT SIE ALLE UM UND SORGT DAFÜR, DASS ES MEINER MRS. NORRIS GUT GEHT!'?", die beiden letzten Rumtreiber verfielen in lautes Gelächter, bis Sirius sich von der Wand abstieß und die Tür öffnete.

„Ich muss runter zu Dora. Mal sehen was sie nun schon wieder angestellt hat. Die bräuchte dringend einen Kurs für Ausreden bei dir.", und schon war er durch die Tür nach draußen verschwunden.

„_**Remus? Sirius? Geht's euch gut?", Besorgnis lag in Hermines Stimme, als sie den beiden Jungen von der Tribüne aus zu rief. Beide lagen übereinander auf der Wiese und rührten sich nicht, sondern gaben bloß Laute von sich.**_

„_**Alles in Ordnung Hermine, wir leben noch. Brauchst dir keine Sorgen um uns machen.", Sirius schaute hoch und warf ihr eines seiner charmantesten Lächeln zu.**_

„_**Bei dir ist alles in Ordnung! Auf dir liegt auch kein Tonnengewicht! Ein Wal ist auf mir gestrandet! Rettet die Wale und ruft Greenpeace!", Remus hatte es schlimmer erwischt, denn er war die Person, die unten lag und sich kaum bewegen konnte. Nach dem Kommentar brachen die Mädchen in lautes Gelächter aus und Sirius' empörtes Gesicht war auch Millionen wert.**_

„_**Was heißt denn hier Tonnengewicht und Wal? So schwer bin ich ja gar nicht!"**_

„_**Natürlich bist du schwer. Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass du zugenommen hast und streite es nicht ab, denn es ist eine Tatsache."**_

„_**Ist ja gut. Kann sein, dass ich ein zwei Kilo zugenommen habe, na und?"**_

_**Nun lachten nicht nur die Mädchen sondern auch Remus konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lachte laut los. Sirius, der die lustige Gruppe so betrachtet, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und erhob sich von Remus, der hörbar tief einatmete.**_

„_**Was ist denn hier los?", James Stimme holte sie wieder auf den Boden zurück und die drei verstummten gleichzeitig. Ein strahlender James Potter stand vor ihnen, und oh Wunder, an seiner Hand Lily Evans, die ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze war, als sie die ganzen wissenden Blicke auf sich bemerkte.**_

_**Kreischend sprangen Ginny und Hermine auf und umarmten Lily stürmisch, die nun vollends rot war, wie ihre Haare. Sirius und Remus rannten die Treppen zu der Tribüne hoch und klopften anerkennend auf James' Schulter. Sirius setzte noch einen drauf und kreischte, wie Ginny und Hermine zuvor, auf und umarmte seinen Freund stürmisch, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war und rücklings mit Sirius umkippte.**_

* * *

_So Aldente :)_

_Bis Bald und lasst auch wieder so schöne Reviews da ! Hab euch lieb :) 3_


	14. Veränderungen

Huhu :) Ja, hat ein wenig gedauert, doch ich hab endlich wieder was geschrieben. Hoffe es gefällt euch und hoffe auch, dass die Schwarzleser mal ein Kommi dalassen könnten, dann würde es unter umständen auch schneller gehen etwas hochzuladen, bzw. etwas zu schreiben!

liebe grüß nini :) 3

* * *

**14. Veränderungen**

„_**Na toll, dann hat die Wette mir ja überhaupt nichts gebracht. James ist nun mit Lily zusammen.", Ginny lies sich genervt in einen Sessel am Fenster fallen. Sie hatte genug von Quidditch. Für heute. Sie musste zugeben, dass James echt gut war und sie nun auch verstehen konnte von wem Harry seine guten Fähigkeiten hatte. Vater und Sohn waren sich sehr ähnlich, doch James war noch waghalsiger als sein Sohn. Harry war bekannt für seine Sturzflüge, doch James schien noch näher dem Tode zu sein, wenn er in die Tiefe stürzte. Zwar waren die Besen um einiges schneller in der Zukunft, doch trotzdem konnte man gefährliche Tricks mit beiden veranstalten.**_

„_**Ich denke nicht, dass es umsonst war Ginny. Denn nun sind Prongs und Lils endlich zusammen und außerdem hast du ihm gezeigt, dass Mädchen genau so gut Quidditch spielen können, wenn nicht sogar besser! Bin echt beeindruckt von deinen Flugkünsten.", Sirius setzte sich in den Sessel nebenan und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Hermine setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und blickte auf die Ländereien. Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes. Es sah fast so aus, als würden die Strahlen versuchen zwischen den Ästen hindurch zu strahlen, was ihnen jedoch nicht gelang und sie verschluckt wurden.**_

„_**Warst du nicht der erste, der meinte, dass sie keine Chance gegen James hätte?", Hermine sah ihn nicht an, als sie dies sagte, doch er wusste, dass sie skeptisch ihre Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte. Grinsend drehte er sich zu Ginny, die ihn nun mit Schlitzaugen ansah.**_

„_**Stimmt. Hatte ich fast vergessen! Danke, dass du mich noch mal dran erinnerst Hermine.", trotz ihres Gesichtsausdruckes war keinerlei Emotion aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.**_

_**Peinlich berührt rutschte er auf seinem Sessel herum und stammelte.**_

„_**Also weißt du Ginny."**_

„_**Ja also, ehm."**_

„_**Pad, hör auf rum zustottern wie ein eingeschüchterter Teeny. Geb doch einfach zu, dass du an ihren Künsten gezweifelt hast und mach nicht so eine Sache draus.", Remus setzte sich genervt und ausgelaugt zu seinen Freunden und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf zurück. Verwirrt blickten Hermine und Ginny ihn an. Seit wann war denn Remus Lupin so drauf?**_

„_**Ach, ist es bald wieder soweit Moony?", Sirius verstand warum sein Freund so drauf war. Bald war wieder Vollmond und er war immer in der Zeit, vor seiner Verwandlung so gereizt und genervt. Er wunderte sich schon nicht mehr drüber. Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden. Vorm Vollmond war er immer so schlecht gelaunt und nach der Verwandlung war er ruhig, in sich hineingekehrt und schweigsam. Selten sprach er mehr als drei Sätze mit jemandem.**_

_**Nach einer Weile bekam er ein seufzen mit einem geschlagenen nicken. Dann stand er auf und verschwand mit einem winken in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.**_

„_**Aber wartet mal, war da nicht noch was anderes. War nicht gesagt, dass der Verlierer noch was anderes tun muss, oder hab ich da was falsch mitbekommen damals?", Hermine hatte sich nun zu Sirius aufs Sofa gesetzt und Ginny und ihn abwechselnd angesehen. Grinsend schauten sich die beiden nun an und standen zeitgleich auf.**_

„_**Ehm, hab ich wieder was nicht mitbekommen, oder warum schaut ihr auf die Karte?", Hermine sah verwirrt, wie die Augen der beiden strahlten, als sie anscheinend jemanden auf der Karte gefunden hatten und Sirius sie wieder einsteckte.**_

„_**Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren Liebling.", mit einem Kuss auf ihre Wange drehte er sich um und verschwand mit Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Nun saß sie alleine am Kamin und wusste überhaupt nicht, was eben geschehen war. Seufzend stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Vielleicht konnte sie nun endlich raus finden über die Zeitreisen. Sie wollte bevor sie wieder in ihre Zeit reiste Peter Pettigrew als Verräter überführen. Natürlich war er in seiner Schulzeit noch kein Todesser, doch sie musste versuchen ihr und die Marauders zu trennen, Misstrauen in ihnen zu wecken. Sie wollte, dass Harry mit Eltern aufwuchs, wie sie mit ihren Eltern in einem kleinen Haus lebte. Vielleicht konnte sie sogar den Tod ihrer Eltern verhindern. Aber wie sollte sie das schaffen?**_

* * *

_**Die Sonne schien ins Zimmer und holte Hermine aus ihrem Traum wieder. Leider erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr daran. Sie wusste, dass er ihr bei ihren Problemen hier helfen konnte, doch beim besten Willen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.**_

_**Nachdem sie aufstand, sie anzog und ihre Mähne bändigte, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Hier war niemand ihrer Freunde zu finden, weder Lily, die ihr Bett bereits gemacht verlassen hatte, noch Ginny, die nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal schlief. Einzig Peter kam die Treppe herunter geschlurft. Sie hatte einen Plan wegen Peter, doch leider würde er nicht alles erledigen.**_

„_**Morgen Peter!", genannter zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ein grunzen, welches sie als Begrüßung annahm entwich ihm und nebeneinander gingen sie runter in die Große Halle. Auf den ganzen Weg sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, doch kurz bevor sie die Halle erreicht hatten, schnappte sie ihn am Kragen, zog ihn in einen Geheimgang hinter einem Wandteppich und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. Erschrocken blickte er auf ihren Zauberstab, den sie ihm an die Brust drückte.**_

„Remus nun mach dir doch nicht so viele Gedanken. Die beiden werden schon nichts Blödes anstellen. Naja okay. Soweit ich mich erinnere, passierte kurz nach der Wette etwas passiert, doch was kann ich dir nun auch nicht mehr so genau sagen, weißt du es vielleicht noch?", zusammen saßen die beiden Freunde im Zimmer mit dem großen Stammbaum der Blacks. Sirius Blick lag auf dem Ast mit dem Namen seines kleinen Bruders. Früher waren sie immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, doch leider hatte Regulus nicht wie er selbst gegen das Böse gekämpft, er hatte sich den Todessern angeschlossen, was am Ende sein Tod war. Er hatte erfahren, dass seine eigenen Männer es waren die ihn umgebracht hatten. Todesser hatten seinen kleinen Bruder umgebracht. Damals war er voller Hass gewesen, er hatte sich noch mehr in seinen Beruf als Auror reingehängt, hatte Todesser sogar mit Flüchen gequält. Normalerweise war er immer gegen solche Mittel, doch damals waren mit ihm die Hippogreife durchgegangen. Auch wenn er dagegen war, bereute er bis zum heutigen Tag keinen seiner Flüche gegen die Todesser.

Plötzlich fing alles an in dem Raum zu leuchten und er hielt sich geblendet die Hände vor die Augen. Was passierte hier?

„_**Hör mir mal ganz genau zu Pettigrew. Du bist eine mickrige kleine Ratte, die das Vertrauen seiner Freunde ausnutzt. Oh ja, ich weiß bescheid. Also merk dir was ich dir nun sage: Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du bekommst was du verdienst und wenn das der Tod persönlich ist. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du irgendwen verrätst. Also wende dich von den Marauders ab, sonst werde ich dafür persönlich sorgen. Es ist keine Bitte oder ein Befehl, es ist eine Drohung, die du besser ernst nehmen solltest, hast du verstanden? Am besten du verlässt diese Schule für immer, es sei denn du willst einen qualvollen Tod sterben.", ihre Augen sprühten förmlich den Hass, der in ihrer Stimme lag, aus. Sie verabscheute diesen Menschen von ganzen Herzen. Wegen ihm saß Sirius in Askaban, unschuldig, und James und Lily Potter starben durch seinen Verrat an seinen langjährigen Freunden von Voldemorts Hand. Am liebsten würde sie ihn hier und jetzt auf der Stelle umbringen, doch sie wollte keine Mörderin sein, weder in der Vergangenheit, noch in der Zukunft.**_

_**Eingeschüchtert nickte der Animagus, worauf Hermine ihn aus dem Gang schubste und hasserfüllt an ihm vorbei in die Große Halle ging. Sie blickte sich nicht um, sie wusste, dass ihre Worte mehr als nur direkt waren. Und wusste sie auch, dass dieser Kerl alles tun würde, wenn man ihm mit dem Tod drohte. Voldemort selber hatte es gemacht und siehe da, er hatte seine längsten Freunde verraten. **_

„_**Hermiiiiine!", diese Stimme würde sie unter tausenden erkennen. Doch warum war so viel Heiterkeit und Ungeduld in diesem Ruf zu hören. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort und setzte sich neben die Person, die sie eben gerufen hatte.**_

„_**Ja Ginny?", prüfend sah sie sie an. Normalerweise war sie morgens immer schlecht drauf, da sie ein Morgenmuffel war und sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte abends früher ins Bett zu gehen, dass sie auch am nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen war um in den Unterricht zu gehen. (**_A/N: Tja, ich hab euch eben etwas über meine Macken erzählt xD)

„_**Ach nichts. Ich wollte bloß, dass du dich hier neben mich setzt. Wie geht's dir denn heute Morgen so?", langsam bekam sie ein wenig Angst. Sie sorgte sich um den Gefühlsstatus ihrer Freundin. Wieso hatte diese nur so gute Laune?**_

„_**Ehm doch, relativ gut und dir? Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", Ginny lächelte sie an und trank erstmal einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Anscheinend trank sie Kaffee, denn den Geruch danach konnte sie ausmachen.**_

„_**Also mir geht's blendend heute Morgen! Wieso sollte etwas mit mir sein? Kann ich denn nicht mal gute Laune haben?", immer noch grinste sie und nun wurde es für Hermine wirklich unheimlich, doch wusste sie, dass sie nichts von ihr rausbekommen würde, wenn sie sie weiter ausfragte.**_

„_**Hey, sag mal, wo sind eigentlich die Jungs? Ich hab außer Peter noch keinen von ihnen gesehen.", sie blickte suchend durch die Halle und fand nur Peter, der verängstigt runter auf sein Essen schaute, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.**_

„_**Ach die, die kommen noch, müssen etwas vorbereiten. Also keine Sorge.", okay, jetzt war Hermine klar, die hatten was zusammen ausgeheckt. Wieder wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ginny doch mehr von den Zwillingen hatte, als es ihr lieb war. **_

_**-BÄNG-**_


	15. Nichts als die Wahrheit

Hey ;D Ich bin endlich aus Frankreich wieder da und dachte mir, ich schreib ma weiter. Nicht wirklich mein bestes Kapitel, doch trotzdem hoffe ich auf Reviews. Ich möchte wirklich nicht wieder drohen, also hoffe ich wirklich dass leute ma kommis da lassen können, sonst kann ich nicht versprechen schnell weiter zu schreiben und dabei gehts langsam gen ende...

**Nichts als die Wahrheit.**

_**Erschrocken blickte Hermine zum Eingang der Großen Halle, wo es gerade explodiert war. Nicht nur ihr Blick lag dort, die ganze Schüler- und Lehrerschaft schaute dort geschockt hin.**_

‚_**Was zum Teufel ist hier los?', dachte Hermine sich während der Nebel sich lichtete und man klar erkennen konnte was der Grund dieser Explosion war, eher gesagt wer.**_

„_**Oh nein.", murmelte sie, als sie Sirius und … James erkannte. Schnell schaute sie zu ihrer Freundin, die wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste.**_

„_**Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist Ginny, bitte sag, dass das ein dummer Scherz ist.", diese schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf worauf Hermine wieder zu den beiden Marauders blickte. **_

_**Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Sirius sich was Witziges ausgedacht hatte mit dem Wetteinsatz, war sie geschockt über James' Auftreten. Er sah nun nicht mehr so aus wie immer, eher wie ein Mädchen. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare, trug ein pinkes Kleid, war so extrem geschminkt, dass sogar Hermine hier hinten sehen konnte und trug noch passende pinke Stöckelschuhe.**_

_**Sirius bot James seinen Arm, in den er sich auch einhackte, obwohl er nicht sehr glücklich darüber aussah und zusammen gingen sie zu den beiden Zeitreisenden. Mittlerweile war die ganze Halle in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen, anscheinend hatten sie James unter dieser Verkleidung erkannt.**_

_**Als die Jungs zu ihren Plätzen kamen, wischte sich Ginny eine Lachträne aus den Augen.**_

„_**Hermine, ich wäre an deine Stelle eifersüchtig wegen Sirius' neuer Begleitung.", lachte sie, worauf sie einen finsteren Blick von James kassierte.**_

„_**Das ist nicht lustig Ginerva!", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, worauf Hermine in Gelächter ausbrach. Dieses weibliche Aussehen und diese männliche Stimme passten nun gar nicht zusammen.**_

„_**Ach, aber sie darf darüber lachen?", empörte Ginny sich und lachte weiter. Die Jungs hatten in der Zwischenzeit platz genommen und sich jeweils zwei Brötchen geschnappt.**_

„_**Wo ist Lily eigentlich?", fragte James die beiden Mädchen, worauf Hermine die Schultern zuckte und Ginny ihn angrinste. „Sie geht dir heute aus dem Weg. Es ist ihr einfach zu peinlich mit einem so weiblichen Freund heute gesehen zu werden. Deswegen versteckt sie sich in der Bibliothek.", James sprang auf und lief, so schnell es ihm in den Schuhen möglich war, aus der Halle.**_

„_**Du hast gelogen, richtig? Sie weiß nichts davon, oder?", stellte Sirius grinsend fest worauf Ginny nickte.**_

„_**Also muss er den ganzen Tag so rumlaufen heute?", fragte Hermine und bekam ein nicken von beiden. Neugierig blickte Hermine Ginny an und fragte: „Aber wie hättest du dann rumlaufen müssen, wenn du verloren hättest?"**_

„_**Na genau so.", stellte sie nüchtern fest, worauf Hermine in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Die kleine Weasley und so ein Aussehen? Das passte nicht zusammen, dafür hatte sie einfach zu lange unter ihren Brüdern gelebt als so etwas anzuziehen. Klar, sie trug auch Kleider und schminkte sich ebenfalls, doch meistens bloß zu wichtigen Anlässen. **_

„_**Sag ich doch!", stimmte Ginny zu und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius wurde an der Schulter angetickt und drehte sich zu einem der Marauders um.**_

„_**Ja, was gibt's denn Peter?", fragte er ihn freundlich und bemerkte den ängstlichen Blick seines Freundes zu Hermine.**_

„_**Ich..ich muss mit….dir und den ….andern nachher reden.", stotterte er und senkte den Kopf als er Hermines Blick auf sich spürte. **_

„_**Naja okay, wenns wichtig ist, dann können wir ja Prongs aus der Bibliothek schleifen und dann zu Remus in den Schlafsaal gehen.", er erhob sich, gab Hermine noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit seinem Freund.**_

‚_**Ich hoffe für dich, du machst das richtig Pettigrew', dachte Hermine sauer als sie ihnen nachblickte.**_

„_**Du Hermine? Weißt du was Peter hat?", fragte ihre Freundin sie interessiert und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken. Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um und erzählte ihr von ihrer Drohung gegenüber Peter.**_

„_**Meinst du nicht, dass er jetzt den anderen alles erzählt und sie dich dann zur Rede stellen werden?", Hermine überlegte einen Moment und antwortete dann:**_

„_**Und wenn schon, dann werde ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, wir haben die Möglichkeit das hier alles zu ändern, also werde ich es auch machen."**_

„_**Ich versteh dich und ich will auch, dass Harry mit seinen Eltern aufwächst, doch übertreib es nicht. Du darfst die Vergangenheit nicht noch mehr ändern, denk dran was passieren kann!", erinnerte Ginny sie dran.**_

„_**Ihr kommt aus der Zukunft?!", hörten sie eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich und drehten sich erschrocken zu Lily Evans um.**_

„_**Ehhh."**_

„_**Also weißt du…"**_

„_**Naja, die Sache ist…"**_

„_**Redet in ganzen Sätzen und die Wahrheit!", **_

„_**Ach was solls. Ja, du hast Recht, doch lass uns nicht hier darüber reden. Lasst auf die Ländereien gehen, am Besten an den See, dort sind wir ungestört.", die beiden erhoben sich und gingen zusammen mit Lily nach draußen. Als sie sich dann einen gemütlichen Ort unter einem Baum gesetzt hatten fing Hermine mit der Erzählung an. Sie erzählte aber nichts genauer über die Marauder und Lily. Nur über ihre Zeit hier in der Vergangenheit und wie sie hier gelandet waren.**_

„…_**aber was wollt ihr hier denn ändern, was passiert in der Zukunft, dass ihr es ändern wollt?", fragte Lily ängstlich. Sie hatte Angst vor der Zukunft, vor dem was passieren könnte und was passiert war.**_

„_**Das können wir dir nicht sagen, aber wir wollen sie ändern. Das ist der Grund warum ihr Peter von euch stoßen müsst.", Ginny schaute sie eindringlich an.**_

„_**Peter? Wieso denn gerade er? Ich glaube euch das nicht.", Lily sprang auf, sie glaubte ihnen nicht, das stand fest. Wie konnten diese, eigentlich unbekannten, einfach behaupten, dass sie aus der Zukunft waren und dann sollten sie sich auch noch alle gegen einen Freund stellen.**_

„_**Ihr könntet uns auch einfach nur linken wollen. Vielleicht hat euch Voldemort auch einfach nur geschickt deswegen!", sie begann wütend zu werden.**_

„_**Genau! Voldemort hat euch hier eingeschleust! Ihr wollt uns alle hinters Licht führen. Weswegen genau weiß ich noch nicht, aber das werde ich auch rausfinden!", sie drehte um und wollte schon gehen als sie Hermines leise Stimme hörte.**_

„_**Peter wird euch an Voldemort verraten und dieser wird versuchen deinen Sohn zu töten.", Lily stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Wie war das? Hatte sie richtig gehört? Sie hatte einen Sohn? Und der sollte umgebracht werden? Durch Peters Verrat?**_

„_**Du hast richtig gehört Lily, eigentlich dürften wir dir das nicht sagen, doch unter diesen Umständen lässt du uns keine andere Wahl.", Ginny stand nun direkt hinter ihr.**_

„_**In der Zukunft wird dein Sohn, Harry James Potter, ein Waise sein und bei deiner Schwester aufwachsen.", flüsterte sie.**_

„_**Bei Petunia?!", schrie sie geschockt und sprang um. Bei ihrer verhassten Schwester sollte der Sohn von James und ihr aufwachsen?! Das würde sie verhindern! Doch warum eigentlich zu Petunia und nicht zu Sirius oder Remus? **_

_**Als hätte Hermine ihre Frage gehört antwortete sie ihr.**_

„_**Remus wollte als Werwolf nicht die Verantwortung für Harry, du kennst ihn doch. Er hatte Angst Harry zu verletzen. Und Sirius. Der saß für dreizehn Jahre unschuldig in Askaban. Er hatte Peter gestellt, der seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschte und dabei noch eine ganze Straße in die Luft sprengte.", Lily war geschockt, sie brach zusammen und saß mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Boden. Ginny und Hermine knieten sich zu ihr und Ginny lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.**_

„_**Aber Harry hatte eine schöne Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Seine besten Freunde sind Hermine und mein Bruder Ronald Weasley. Außerdem bin ich mit ihm zusammen.", Lily blickte auf und ein Ansatz eines Lächelns war zu erkennen.**_

„_**Verstehst du nun vielleicht warum wir wollen, dass ihr euch von ihm abwendet?", Hermine strich ihr über den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass es sehr viel Information auf einmal für sie war, doch Lily Evans wäre nicht Lily Evans, wenn sie nicht so schlau wäre um zu wissen, was das Richtig wäre.**_

_**Zaghaft nickte sie und die beiden Mädchen aus der Zukunft umarmten sie.**_


	16. Vertrau mir!

Hey :)

Ein wenig traurig, dass niemand ein Review geschrieben hat, doch ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst bei diesem eins. Würde mich wieder freuen!

**Vertrau mir!**

„_**Und wie wollt ihr das nun ändern? Ich meine, eine Drohung wird sicher nicht bei allem helfen!", Lily saß zusammen mit den anderen beiden Mädchen auf der Wiese von Hogwarts. Ginny und Hermine hatten beschlossen Lily direkt alles, was mit der Sache zu tun hatte, zu erzählen, es machte keinen Unterschied mehr für sie, ob sie ihr etwas verheimlichten oder nicht. Vielleicht konnte Lily ihnen auch dabei helfen.**_

„_**Du hast Recht, doch mir fiel bis jetzt nichts Besseres ein und Peter los zu werden, ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.", meinte Hermine, die über den See schaute. Ginny pflückte Blumen und machte eine bunte Blumenkette daraus. Lily hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt und beobachtete die Wolken, die an ihnen vorbeizogen.**_

„_**Und wenn wir den Jungs einfach alles erzählen, wie wir es bei dir gemacht haben?", schlug Ginny vor, doch die beiden anderen schüttelten verneinend die Köpfe.**_

„_**Wie stellst du dir das vor Ginny? Wie können nicht zu viele einweihen und die Jungs würden Peter direkt umbringen. Und ich denke nicht, dass wir die Zukunft in sofern ändern wollen, dass die guten in Askaban sitzen, oder?", Meinte Hermine und bekam auch ein kopfschütteln von Ginny und seufzte auf. Er musste doch eine Lösung dafür geben!**_

„_**Hermine! Ginny! Lils!", Sirius lief fröhlich, mit dem Besen über die Schulter gesattelt, über die Länderein zu ihnen. Mit der anderen Hand hatte er James, der immer noch sein Kleid und die Schuhe trug, am Arm gepackt und schleppte ihn zu ihren Freunden. James wirkte alles andere als glücklich und es schien, als würde er Sirius leise verfluchen. Als Lily ihren neuen Freund erkannte, erbleichte sie und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ginny bekam wieder einen Lachkrampf und Hermine hatte alle müh und Not nicht auch noch anzufangen zu lachen. Sie schaffte es nicht, sich das grinsen zu verkneifen und versuchte es zu verstecken hinter ihrer Hand.**_

„_**Merlin steh mir bei.", flüsterte Lily immer noch geschockt und erhob sich vom Boden, wie die beiden aus der Zukunft auch.**_

„_**Na ihr süßen!", Sirius ging zu Hermine, nahm ihre Hand, mit der sie ihr grinsen verstecken wollte, hielt diese fest und küsste Hermine auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, doch zu schnell unterbrach er den Kuss und ging einige Schritte wieder zurück, ohne sie weiter anzugucken. Stattdessen wandte er sich an seine beste Freundin, die ihren Freund, seinen besten Freund, immer noch geschockt betrachtete.**_

„_**Willst du deiner…Freundin nicht auch einen Kuss geben, Lils?", für diese Frage bekam er einen Seitenhieb von James und einen bösen Blick von Lily.**_

„_**Das ist nicht lustig Pad!", zischte James und ging dann zu seiner großen Liebe.**_

„_**Aber Prongs!", gerade als James das Wort an Lily richten wollte und ihr die ganze Sache erklären wollte, unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Du hast doch mehr Make-up im Gesicht als die ganze Mädchenschaft von Hogwarts zusammen! Und du weißt doch wie viel Cassandra immer drauf hat!", meinte er ernst und Ginny brach wieder in Gelächter aus. James schien das weniger lustig zu finden, denn er wandte seinen Kopf noch einmal zu seinem Freund zu und meinte. „Wir sprechen uns noch Black!"**_

„_**Ich denke, wie lassen euch beide Mal alleine! Ihr habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen.", sprach Hermine und Ginny nickte und fügte leise, dass es nur Sirius es höre konnte, „Über Schminktipps und so.", hinzu. Dieser grinste sie an biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht laut los zu prusten. **_

„_**Lily, du weißt bescheid, nicht?", Hermine wusste, dass Lily diesen Satz verstehen würde und ging dann zusammen mit Ginny in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes. Sirius jedoch blieb stehen und schaute abwechselnd zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden umher und wartete anscheinend auf eine herzzerreißende Szene. Hermine und ihre beste Freundin waren schon einige Meter entfernt von ihnen, als Hermine bemerkte, dass jemand fehlte. Genervt schaute sie auf Sirius, der immer noch gespannt auf die beiden schaute, die wiederum nur genauso genervt aussahen wie Hermine, die zu ihnen zurückging. **_

„_**Du warst auch gemeint Black!", sie packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit sich und Ginny zum Quidditchfeld. Was Hermine aber ein wenig stutzen lies, war, dass er nicht einmal protestierte, dass sie ihn so rüde mitzog. **_

„_**Du hast ja nen Besen mit!", stellte Ginny plötzlich strahlend fest. „Wieso denn überhaupt?", fragte sie ihn und er grinste sie an. **_

„_**Naja, ich wollte eigentlich mit Prongs ein paar Runden fliegen, doch der hat im Moment etwas mit Lily zu besprechen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja stattdessen einige Runden auf ihm drehen.", bot er ihr an und ihre Augen funkelten glücklich. Hermine zog bloß eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.**_

_**Am Quidditchfeld angekommen, riss Ginny Sirius den Besen gierig aus der Hand und schwang sich mit dem rechten Bein direkt über den Stiel. Wieder hob Hermine eine Augenbraue hoch, für sie war es fast schon ‚zu' gierig von Ginny. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem Ginny vom Boden abhob, drehte sich Sirius um ernster Miene zu ihr um. Nichts an seinen Gesichtszügen erinnerte sie mehr an den fröhlichen Teenager, der immer nur Unfug im Kopf hatte.**_

„_**So und nun unterhalten wir beide uns mal."**_

* * *

„Sirius! Sirius!", eine männliche Stimme drang in seinen Kopf ein und er brummte bloß als Antwort. Er wusste genau, dass er es nicht schaffen würde einen anständigen und verständlichen Satz heraus zu bringen, deswegen entschied er sich für das Brummen.

„Geht es dir gut?", wieder die gleiche Stimme und dieses Mal öffnete er vorsichtig seinen Augen um endlich diese vertraute Stimme einordnen zu können. Sie war ihm so bekannt, doch trotzdem glaubte er sie seit Jahren nicht gehört zu haben. Das Licht in dem Raum blendete ihn und sein Kopf schmerzte ihn zunehmend. Seine Augen waren einen spaltbreit geöffnet und er erkannte den Stammbaum der Blacks, seiner Familie, also musste er hier in Ohnmacht gefallen sein, denn das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war, dass er mit Remus hier saß und sie sich über etwas unterhalten hatten. Was genau es war, wusste er nicht mehr, doch er war sich sehr sicher, dass er hier das Bewusstsein verloren haben musste.

„Hey komm schon, was ist denn passiert?", wieder diese vertraute Stimme und immer noch wusste es nicht, wem sie gehörte. Doch das sollte sich sehr schnell ändern und er bereute auch sofort die Augen geöffnet zu haben um die Person zu identifizieren, deswegen schloss er seine Augen auch direkt wieder als er den jungen Mann erkannte.

* * *

_**Hermine schluckte schwer. Was kam jetzt auf sie zu? Das sonst immer so freundliche Gesicht des Marauders zeigte keinerlei Emotion. Wie eine Statue, die niemals ein Gefühl von sich preisgab, es sei denn, sie wurde lächelnd oder traurig hergestellt. Ein wenig konnte sie Anspannung bei ihm erkennen, denn sie sah, dass eine Ader an seinem Hals kräftig pulsierte.**_

„_**So und nun will ich die Wahrheit von dir hören und wehe du lügst mich wieder an! Glaub mir, ich kenne Wege und Methoden die Wahrheit aus jemandem rauszubekommen! Nicht umsonst bin ich Black!", er verschränkte die Arme abwertend vor der Brust und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. Sie erbleichte.**_

_**Hatte er es rausbekommen? Und wenn, dann wie? Waren sie nun aufgeflogen? Sie hoffte, dass er etwas anderes meinte und nicht etwas in Zusammenhang mit einer Zeitreise, denn dann wäre ihre Sorge umsonst und sie konnte weiter mit Ginny und Lily überlegen, wie sie eine bessere Zukunft für alle machen konnten.**_

„_**Was ich meinte, fragst du. Hm lass mich mal überlegen.", er zeigte wieder seine sarkastische Seite und tat als würde er schwer über diese Frage nachdenken. Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm einen Kommentar dazu an den Kopf geworfen, doch die Sache war sehr ernst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen und er die Lösung auf ihre Frage hätte**_

„_**Naja, ich weiß, Peter ist nicht gerade der schlauste Schüler hier an der Schule und sehr oft naiv, doch ich denke nicht, dass er sich deswegen ausdenkt, dass man ihm droht, damit er sich von seinen Freunden trennt und sogar die Schule verlässt. Meinst du das nicht auch Hermine?", bevor Hermine in sein wütendes Gesicht schaute, blickte sie noch einmal hoch zu Ginny und hoffte inständig, dass sie so schnell es ging runterkam um ihr hier zu helfen. **_

„_**Sie wird so schnell nicht runterkommen, das kannst du vergessen. Ich habe den Besen verhext. Er kommt mit ihr erst dann runter, wenn ich es will und es befehle. Also brauchst du gar nicht so Hilfe suchend zu ihr aufblicken. Sie wird dich auch nicht hören, wenn du sie rufst. Das heißt, du bist nun hier mit mir alleine. Ach und Lily wird auch nicht kommen, denn James erzählt ihr gerade von dem Gespräch, welches wir eben mit Peter in einem Geheimgang hatten.", erzählte Sirius und er war eindeutig auf der Siegesseite.**_

„_**Dieser miese Wurm.", presste Hermine zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Hatte er also gleich bei seinen Beschützern gepetzt. Sie wollte ihn nicht als Freund bezeichnen, nicht nachdem sie wusste, was er gemacht hatte bzw. noch tun wird.**_

„_**Ach, weißt du wer ihm gedroht hat, oder habe ich diesen Satz falsch interpretiert?", er schaute sie immer noch wütend an. Er verstand einfach nicht, was in dieses Mädchen gefahren war. Zwar wusste er, dass er sie nicht richtig kannte, doch eigentlich dachte er, dass sie zu so etwas nicht fähig war und so was auch nie machen würde. Wie er sich in ihr getäuscht hatte.**_

„_**Es bringt nichts dich anzulügen, also werde ich dir nun die Wahrheit sagen. Ja, ich habe ihm gedroht, er hat nicht gelogen.", stellte sie klar. Ihr war bewusst, dass lügen zwecklos war, sie glaubte ihm, als er meinte, dass er Wege und Methoden wüsste, etwas rauszubekommen.**_

„_**Ich versteh es nicht. Ich versteh dich nicht Hermine Granger. Warum hast du das gemacht? Mir ist klar, dass du die Drohung ernst gemeint hast, aber wieso verstehe ich nicht! Wieso machst du so was! Ich will die Wahrheit hören!", etwas Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit und es versetzte ihr einen Stich. Es war nicht fair von ihr, ihm das alles zu verschweigen, doch es war besser so, für alle.**_

„_**Sirius. Es ist vielleicht viel verlangt von mir eben, doch ich bitte dich! Vertrau mir! Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum ich das gemacht habe, aber es ist das Beste, für euch alle.", sie war sich sicher, dass er sich mit solch einer Antwort nicht zufrieden gab, doch mehr konnte sie nicht dazu sagen. Langsam ging sie zu ihm hin und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Zuerst hatte sie erwartet, dass er sie von sich stoßen würde, doch er lies sie machen.**_

„_**Bitte, ich will nur, dass du mir vertraust und ihr euch von ihm abwendet. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen, glaub mir bitte!", sie flehte ihn an und sah in seine grauen Augen, die nun doch Emotionen zeigten. Anscheinend führte er einen inneren Konflikt. Er schaute sie direkt an, nicht einmal blinzelte er dabei. Sie hoffte, er würde ihr vertrauen in dieser Sache, doch sie machte sich mit dem Gegenteil gefasst.**_

_**Beide standen eine Weile einfach so da und schauten sich in die Augen. Ihre Hände lagen immer noch an seinen Wangen und seine Arme waren immer noch verschränkt vor seiner Brust. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und sie ebenso seinen. Immer noch kämpfte er innerlich mit sich. Sollte er seinem Freund, den er seit der ersten Klasse kannte, oder ihr, die er noch nicht lange kannte, aber dennoch wirklich liebte, vertrauen. Plötzlich schloss er seine Augen und lehnte mit seiner Stirn an ihrer.**_

„_**Lass mir Zeit zum überlegen und um mit Moony und Prongs darüber zu reden, okay? Es ist viel verlangt von dir und ich weiß nicht was ich nun tun soll.", flüsterte er und öffnete seine Augen wieder um in ihre Schokoladenbraunen zu sehen. Sie nickte als Antwort und lies ihre Hände sinken. Er gab ihr einen weichen Kuss auf die Stirn, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny, die immer noch Runden übers Feld flog und ging dann zum Schloss zurück.**_


	17. Mehr geht nicht!

Nach langer Zeit kommt mal wieder ein Kapitel von mir. War auch wirklich höchste Zeit, wie nicht nur ich finde, sondern auch ihr. Ich hab schon einige Mails bekommen, wann es doch endlich wieder was neues gibt und hier ist es !

Danke für eure Reviews! Ihr seid die besten !

_**Er lief seit Stunden schon durch das gewaltige Schloss. Es schien ihm fast, als würde ihn alles und jeden anstarren und wissen, dass seine Nerven blank lagen. Es wollte ihm einfach keine Lösung einfallen, die jeden glücklich und zufrieden werden ließ. Dabei musste ihm eine solche Lösung einfallen! Schließlich ging es um mehr als nur eine Entscheidung, die nur für einen Tag galt. Diese Entscheidung würde womöglich sein ganzes, weiteres Leben bestimmen und es machte ihn verrückt, wenn er daran dachte.**_

„_**Hör doch endlich mal auf hier so rumzuwandern, Pad!", Sirius schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, lief aber weiter durch das Schloss. Neben ihm war James aufgetaucht und er hörte, wie Remus hinter ihnen herlief. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem besten Freund, der seine Frauenkleider abgelegt hatte und wieder in seinen gewohnten Sachen da war.**_

„_**Wieso sollte ich das den machen? Hilft es mir denn? Nein!", Sirius ging weiter, schaute aber seinen Freund hinterher, der stehen geblieben war. Der Marauder hatte aber vergessen auf den Weg vor ihm zuachten und knallte auch prompt in jemanden, der erschrocken auf seinem Hintern landete. Fluchend hob Sirius seinen Blick und hielt der Person die Hand hin und erkannte Ginny, die auch fluchend ihr Handgelenk abtastete.**_

„_**Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du zotteliger Hund?", schimpfte sie und ließ sich hoch helfen von ihm, nachdem sie nichts Ernsthaftes an ihrem Gelenk bemerkt hatte. Zu spät jedoch merkte sie, was sie da eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte und schnellte mit ihrer Hand an ihren Mund, doch es war zu spät. Sirius starrte sie schockiert an. Er schaute mit solch einer Intensität an, dass sie verlegen den Kopf senkte und sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollte. Aber da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht. Grob packte er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich mit. Die Blicke seiner beiden Freunde ignorierend.**_

„_**So, wer bist du?", sie waren in einem der verlassenen Klassenzimmer angekommen und Sirius hatte die Tür hinter sich verschlossen und sich davor gestellt, damit sie auch ja auf keine dummen Gedanken kam.**_

„_**Ginny? Erkennst du mich nicht Sirius?", sie lächelte, wusste aber, dass sie eigentlich direkt auspacken konnte oder sich eine verdammt gute Ausrede einfallen lassen musste und das innerhalb der nächsten halben Minute, mehr würde sie wohl nicht haben.**_

„_**Rede Klartext, sonst wirst du mich nicht mehr erkennen.", er flüsterte bloß. Was war nur los mit den beiden? Sein Kopf schwirrte nur noch. Wer waren sie und wieso hatten sie solch ein Geheimnis vor ihm und seinen Freunden. Er würde es raus finden und auch wenn es das Letzte sein würde, was er tun würde. Das war er einfach seinen Freunden schuldig.**_

„_**Du würdest mir ja eh nicht glauben.", sie flüsterte und ihr Grinsen verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. Es tat ihr weh, dass sie ihrem alten Freund Sirius, der Patenonkel und zugleich auch wie ein Vater von Harry war, solche Sorgen machte. Es musste wirklich so aussehen, als würden sie Voldemort helfen oder schlimmeres, falls so was überhaupt möglich war, planten.**_

„_**Was weißt du über uns?", auch er flüsterte nur und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich. Er wollte Antworten und Klarheit, mehr nicht. War es zu viel verlangt?**_

„_**Sirius Black. Ich weiß genug über euch vier, dass ich Bücher füllen könnte mit den Informationen.", ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie drehte sich um, zu dem Fenster, welches sich direkt hinter ihr befand. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und Sirius hatte im ersten Augenblick Angst, dass sie springen wollte, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie hier im vierten Stock waren und nur jemand, der sich umbringen wollte, würde aus solch einer Höhe springen. **_

_**Leise ging er zu ihr hin und schaute mit ihr aus dem Fenster.**_

„_**Was willst du hier?", er stand neben ihr, schaute sie aber nicht an. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem See, der von hier oben so friedlich aussah.**_

„_**Ich will, dass ihr alle ein besseres Leben führt, eine bessere Zukunft habt, mehr nicht.", sie stützte sich mit ihrem Kopf auf ihre Hände ab und betrachtete den verbotenen Wald. Dieser würde sich nicht ein wenig verändern. Zu ihrer Schulzeit sah er genau so aus.**_

„_**Woher willst du denn wissen, wie unsere Zukunft aussieht und was hat Hermine damit zu tun?", sein Blick lag nun auf ihr und sie musste wieder lächeln.**_

„_**Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, doch was ich verraten kann ist, dass sie genau so in der Sache steckt, wie ich und dass wir beide auf eurer Seite stehen. Wir beide verachten Voldemort mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Vergiss nicht, Hermine ist Muggelgeborene. Also eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie gerade für den Kerl arbeitet, der sie jagen würde.", ihre Worte waren leise, doch sie hatten ihren Ausdruck nicht verfehlt. **_

„_**Wenn du sie liebst, und ich weiß, dass du in sie vernarrt bist, dass hast du mir selber gesagt, dann vertrau ihr. Ach und vergiss nicht, du wolltest mit mir Essen gehen.", nach ihrem letzten Satz ließ Sirius seinen Zauberstab fallen und bückte sich direkt danach.**_

„_**Wir beide Essen gehen?", er wunderte sich. Wann hatte er ihr das denn versprochen? Doch er sollte keine Antwort bekommen, denn Ginny war verschwunden. Auf dem Fenstersims lag ein Zettel:**_

_Dein Besen lege ich dir in deinen Schlafsaal! Vergiss nicht, irgendwann gehen wir Essen, ich werde dich daran erinnern._

_Ginny_

_PS: Ich beherrsche stumme Zauber im Schlaf_

_**Grinsend schaute Sirius Ginny hinterher, wie sie über das Gelände flog, mehr als ein Punkt war natürlich nicht von ihr zu erkennen, doch er wusste, dass sie es war.**_

„_**Pad? War Ginny nicht bei dir?", als Sirius den Zaum verließ, traf er direkt auf Remus, der an der Wand lehnte und ein Buch in seinen Händen hielt, wie immer.**_

_**Von James war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, was auch gut war, denn Sirius wollte in Ruhe mit Remus sprechen. Seine Meinung war ihm wichtig, genau wie die von James, doch er wollte einzeln mit ihnen sprechen.**_

„_**Remus? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.", sein Werwolffreund schaute ihn traurig an und folgte ihm daraufhin wieder in den verlassenen Klassenraum und verschloss die Tür hinter sich magisch.**_

* * *

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist Remus! Sag mir bitte Moony, dass ich träume und ich ihn eben nicht gesehen habe?!", Sirius saß auf seinem Bett mit seinem Freund, der ebenso ratlos dasaß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Für ihn war das Ganze auch ein Rätsel, aber für den Rest des Hauses anscheinend nicht, denn sie behandelten ihren eigentlich toten Freund, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass er in dem Haus war.

„Pad. Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich denke, dass Hermine und Ginny nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache sind. Schließlich sind sie in der Vergangenheit und versuchen etwas zu ändern, richtig?", Sirius nickte nur und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. Das war doch wirklich verrückt. Wie konnte er nur da sein, wobei er doch seit Jahren tot war?! Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir mal mit ihm reden, vielleicht weiß er ja was, was uns weiterhelfen könnte.", schlug Remus vor und Sirius erhob sich gemeinsam mit seinem Freund vom Bett und verließ sein Zimmer. Sie waren nur wenige Schritte gegangen und standen direkt vor einer anderen Tür und klopften an. Von drinnen hörten sie, dass sie reinkommen sollten, was sie direkt taten und die Tür, auf der ‚Regulus' stand, hinter sich schlossen.

* * *

„_**Es war eine gute Idee mit Regulus zu reden! Schließlich würde er auch auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln, nach deinen Erzählungen.", Lily und Hermine gingen mit sich zufrieden in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Sie kamen von einem Treffen mit Sirius' jüngeren Bruder Regulus, der später von Voldemort umgebracht wurde, nachdem er ihn verlassen wollte.**_

_**Regulus hatten sie direkt die Wahrheit erzählt, aber erst, nachdem sie mit ihm den unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt hatten, anders wäre es zu gefährlich für sie gewesen.**_

_**Nachdem sie Regulus alles, bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt hatten, war er erbleicht und hatte Hermine nach allem, was sie über ihn wusste, ausgefragt, was sie ihm traurig erzählt hatte.**_

_**Regulus wollte ihnen helfen, dass**_ _**die Zukunft von seinem Bruder, dessen Freuden und auch seine eigene besser aussah, als die, die er gerade gehört hatte.**_

_**Als sie die Große Halle betraten, war sie schon ziemlich voll, da das Gespräch doch etwas länger gedauert hatte, als erwartet. Regulus hatte sich bereit erklärt Peter ein wenig Angst einzujagen.**_

_**Sie erkannten Ginny, die grinsend am Ende des Gryffindortisches saß, alleine. Die Marauder saßen weiter weg und waren alle vollzählig. Als Hermine ihren Blick auf Sirius legte, hob er gerade den Kopf und beide schauten sich in die Augen. Sein Blick schien sie zu löchern, so neugierig war er, dass Hermine schnell den Kopf senkte und sich neben Ginny setzte. Lily entschuldigte sich, weil sie bei James sitzen wollte, was ihr keine der beiden Mädchen übel nahm.**_

„_**Wieso grinst du denn so?", wollte Hermine wissen, weil Ginny ihre Gesichtsmuskeln mehr als überspannte. Sie wurde Krämpfe kriegen, wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhörte.**_

„_**Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Sirius vorhin und es hat anscheinend ein wenig geholfen, denn er kann seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick einfach nicht von dir nehmen. Hermines Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich schlagartig und sie senkte verlegen den Kopf und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft.**_

„_**Wie war das Gespräch mit Regulus? Ich konnte leider nicht kommen, da mich Sirius einfach in das Klassenzimmer geschleppt hatte.", Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah wieder das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Freundin.**_

„_**Er wird uns helfen. Die Wahrheit schien ihn wirklich schockiert zu haben. Sein Essen rührt er nicht an.", Ginny folgte ihrem Blick zum Slytherintisch und sah einen verwirrten Regulus, der nur seinen Teller anstarrte. Irgendwie tat er ihnen ja Leid, doch es ging nicht anders.**_

_**Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr beim Essen und als sie es beendet hatten, standen sie wieder stumm auf und wollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hausaufgaben hatten sie nicht nur in ihrer Zeit, sondern auch hier und die mussten erledigt werden, auch wenn es eigentlich sinnlos war.**_

_**Der Gemeinschaftsraum war gut besetzt als sie ankamen, doch zum Glück fanden sie noch Plätze in einer der hinteren Ecken, wo sie sich direkt mit ihren Aufgaben hinsetzten und sie erledigten. Hermine war irgendwie froh, dass keiner ihrer beiden besten Freunde da war, denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie ihnen helfen musste, weil sie einfach nicht lange genug denken konnten und nie freiwillig ihre Nasen in ein Buch steckten. Harry würde weniger fragen als Ron, das war ihr klar. Ron. Ihr Herz wurde wieder schwer, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Sie hatte ihn betrogen, mit einem Kerl, der in ihrer Zeit ihr Vater sein konnte. Sirius und sie hatten keine Zukunft, dass wusste sie vom ersten Moment her, doch sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Wenn sie wieder zurück war in ihrer Zeit, dann konnte sie weder Sirius noch Ron unter die Augen treten. Sie hatte beide verloren, denn mit Ron konnte sie danach nicht mehr länger zusammen sein, das wusste sie, ab dem Moment, indem Sirius seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt hatte und sie erwidert hatte. **_

_**Tränen traten in ihre Augen, doch sie wollte sie nicht aufhalten. Sie wusste, dass mehr kommen würden und dass sie sie nicht stoppen konnte. Wo hast du dich wieder reingeritten, Hermine?, fragte sie sich und stand auf. Den besorgten Blick von Ginny ignorierte sie und lief an den anderen Schülern vorbei, raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Beine trugen sie weg vom Gryffindorturm, quer durch das Schloss und ihre Beine wollten erst halt machen, als sie vor den Türen der Bibliothek angekommen waren.**_

_*****_

„_**Ginny?", genannte schreckte von ihrem Aufsatz hoch und schaute in die grauen Augen von Sirius, die sie zu durchbohren schienen.**_

„_**Nein! Ich werde nicht mit dir reden, wenn du deswegen gekommen bist! Ich habe dir alles gesagt, was ich dir sagen darf und konnte!", zischte sie sofort und schüttelte ihren Kopf heftig, dass ihr die Haare übers Gesicht strichen.**_

„_**Ich will doch nicht mehr von dir wissen, Ginny. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, wo du Hermine gelassen hast? Also, ich wollte mit ihr reden.", sein Gesichtsausdruck schien immer noch verwirrt, doch noch etwas anderes konnte sie erkennen. Liebe.**_

„_**Sie ist vorhin weinend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum weggerannt, ich wollte ihr ein wenig Ruhe und Zeit für sich lassen. Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen wo sie ist, denn sie hat nichts gesagt. Benutz einfach die Karte.", Sirius nickte, fragte sie aber nicht woher sie von der Karte wusste. Sie würde es ihm eh nicht verraten. Schnell lief er durch das Portrait raus, die Karte hatte er in seiner Tasche.**_

_**Als er alleine im Gang stand, sprach er die Wörter leise und suchte Hermine auf der Karte. Er durchsuchte mit seinem Blick das gesamte Schloss und fand schließlich ihren Namen in der Bücherei. Sie war alleine dort, Madam Prince war in ihrem kleinen Büro, welches direkt neben der Bücherei lag. Also konnte er in Ruhe mit ihr reden.**_

_**Nachdem er die Karte wieder unlesbar gemacht hatte, rannte er durch die dunklen Korridore.**_


	18. Anders

Die Buchrücken fühlten sich unter ihren Fingern alt und abgenutzt. Man brauchte sich aber auch nicht wundern, einige dieser Exemplare hier waren sicher ein halbes Jahrhundert, wenn nicht sogar ein ganzes alt. Es war still in der Bücherei, so wie es immer sein sollte. Die wenigen Schüler saßen an verschiedenen Tischen und arbeiteten verbissen an ihren Hausaufgaben, die zum nächsten Tag zu erledigen waren. Hermine konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wie Leute es die ganze Zeit vor sich hinschoben ihre Aufgaben zu machen. Doch sie musste schmunzeln, da es hier in der Vergangenheit genau so ablief, wie in ihrer Zeit, der Zukunft von dem Zeitpunkt gesehen.

Langsam ging sie durch die Bücherreihen und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken, der verschiedensten Kräuterbücher. Hier, in der hinteren Abteilung der Bücherei, war sie ungestört und konnte mit ihrem tränenverschmiertem Gesicht in Ruhe nachdenken. Es wollte ihr einfach keine Lösung für eine annehmbare Zukunft einfallen. Ja, sie würde sich mit einem ‚annehmbar' zufrieden geben, obwohl ein ‚ohnegleichen' viel schöner wäre. Doch sie zog es erst gar nicht in betracht.

Ron. Sie würde ihm womöglich das Herz brechen, wenn sie wieder zurückkehren würde und ihm direkt ihre Entscheidung Schluss zu machen gestehen würde. Sein Herz wäre gebrochen, doch er würde seines bei sich haben, während ihres hier in der Vergangenheit bleiben würde, bei Sirius.

Neue Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und kraftlos ließ sie sich auf den Boden gleiten, die Hände vor ihre Augen pressend. Tonlos ließ sie ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf und weinte alleine vor sich hin.

Es konnte so nicht weitergehen, es wurde zu viel für sie. Was sollte sie denn machen, dass sie Ron das Herz nicht brach und auch noch ihren besten Freund verlor? Sirius wollte auch nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, wenn sie erst wieder in ihrer Zeit war. Schließlich hatte sie ihn angelogen. Sie hatte gewusst auf wen sie sich in dieser Zeit einließ und hatte es trotzdem gemacht. Am Liebsten hätte sie sich selber geschlagen für ihre Unvernunft. Doch das wohl Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass sie nichts bereute, obwohl sie es doch eigentlich sollte.

Ihr Körper erstarrte, als sie spürte, wie sie an einen anderen Körper gezogen wurde. Ohne nachzudenken drehte sie sich um und erkannte Sirius, der traurig lächelte. Neue Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, als sie die Besorgtheit in seinen Augen las und auch noch die Liebe.

Weinend krallte sie sich an seine Brust und ließ alles raus. All den Kummer, der sich angesammelt hatte, fiel von ihr, als sie in seinen Armen weinte.

„Ich bin doch da.", flüsterte er ihr zu und strich ihr über den Kopf und den Rücken. Es tat ihm weh sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen und ihr nicht helfen zu können. Wie sollte er denn auch? Sie hatte ihm ja nicht einmal erzählt, was sie bedrückte. Sie machte einfach ein Geheimnis aus sich und blockte vollkommen ab. In seinem Leben gab es nicht viele Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Doch wenn jemand für ihn wichtig war, dann unterstützte und beschützte er ihn mit seiner gesamten Kraft und seinem Willen. Doch wie konnte er jemandem helfen, der sich nicht helfen ließ? Wenn er nicht wusste, was der Grund für den Kummer war? Wie sollte er es nur schaffen?

Das leise Schluchzen hallte an den Buchregalen wieder, doch es war niemand in der Nähe, der es hören würde. Niemand außer Sirius hörte es.

#

_**Es war ruhig im Raum. Alle drei Männer schwiegen sich an, während sie in verschiedene Richtungen schauten. Es schien so, als gäbe es nicht zu sagen nach so langer Zeit, doch alle drei wussten, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. So viel musste gesagt und getan werden, doch keiner von ihnen wollte den Anfang machen.**_

_**Sirius ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer, das er so lange Zeit gemieden hatte, wandern und erkannte, dass sich nichts geändert hatte über die Jahre, die er nicht hier gewesen war.**_

_**Während seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts war er aus seinem Elternhaus ausgezogen und war erst nachdem er es geerbt hatte wieder zurückgekehrt. In jeden Raum des riesigen Anwesend war er gegangen, außer durch dieses. Zu schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen an seinen jüngeren Bruder, der sich auf die dunkle Seite gestellt hatte und schließlich durch diesen Fehltritt getötet wurde. Wieder machte sich der Klos, den er damals, als er erfahren hatte, dass er seinen Bruder nie wieder lebend sehen würde, bekommen hatte, in seinem Hals breit. Er hätte mehr auf ihn achten sollen und ihn nicht einfach bei seinen Eltern zurücklassen sollen. Das sagte er sich immer wieder und immer wieder musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mit an dem Tod seines Bruders schuld war, auch wenn seine Freunde ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollten.**_

„_**Sirius?", er erstarrte als er die Stimme wieder hörte und dieses Mal seinen lebenden Bruder sah und keinen Albtraum hatte, in dem Regulus ihm erschienen war. Regulus Black saß lebend vor ihm und schaute ihn mit den Augen an, die er selber nur zu gut kannte. Es waren genau dieselben, die die er immer sah, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute und ihn immer wieder schmerzlich an seinen Bruder erinnerten.**_

_**Als wäre es abgesprochen oder geplant gewesen, sprangen sich die beiden Brüder in die Arme und hielten sich minutenlang so fest, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.**_

„_**ich hab dich vermisst, Kleiner!", flüsterte der Ältere von beiden dem anderen ins Ohr und beide konnten es nicht verhindern, dass ihnen jeweils eine einzelne Träne die Wange runter lief.**_

_**Remus beobachtete beide mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. Er wusste, wie Sirius unter dem Verlust seines Bruders gelitten hatte damals, er hatte selber einen guten Kontakt zu dem jungen Black gehabt während ihrer Schulzeit und auch ihn hatte es hart getroffen, als er erfuhr, dass gerade er zu den Todessern gegangen war und schließlich von ihnen ermordet wurde.**_

_**Er dankte Merlin und auch Hermine und Ginny dafür, dass sie irgendwie dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sich die Dinge so zum Guten geändert hatten. Obwohl er anfangs dagegen war, dass die beiden so etwas taten, war er nun glücklich, dass sie dem Rat ihres alten Lehrers nicht gefolgt waren und ihren Willen durchgesetzt hatten.**_

#

Langsam hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und lehnte sich sanft gegen Sirius' Brust. Sein Atem ging langsam und dadurch beruhigte sie sich wieder und hörte mit dem Weinen auf. Wieder tat es ihr gut zu spüren, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte. Auf eine schöne Art und Weise genoss sie seine Anwesenheit.

„Geht's wieder?", sein Atem streifte ihr Ohr und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem gesamten Körper aus. Seine Stimme war leise uns trotzdem so ausdrucksstark gewesen, dass sie einfach in seine Augen schauen musste, um ihm eindeutig zu bestätigen, dass es auch die Wahrheit war, was sie ihm antworten würde.

„Mit geht's wieder besser.", er nickte leicht und lächelte dabei sein so bekanntes Lächeln, dass sie auch noch in vielen Jahren erkennen würde. Plötzlich wurde ihr wieder klar, warum sie überhaupt geweint hatte, und deswegen senkte sich ihr Blick und ihre Mundwinkel wieder.

„Was soll ich nur machen…", murmelte sie leise an seine Brust, an die sie sich wieder fester drückte.

„Ich würde dir ja helfen, doch du lässt mich ja nicht.", meinte Sirius mit trauriger Stimme zu ihr, was sie wieder zusammenzucken ließ. Sie wollte, dass er ihr half, doch sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was überhaupt das Problem war. Es würde zu verwirrend und anstrengend für alle sein und sie wusste auch nicht, ob er ihr überhaupt Glauben schenken würde.

Doch eine Sache konnte er machen, jedoch nur, wenn er ihr auch vertrauen würde.

„Haltet euch so weit fern wie möglich von Peter.", ihre Stimme klang wieder fester, als sie sprach und auch ihr Blick galt wieder seinen Augen, die sie traurig musterten.

„Peter ist unser Freund. Wenn du mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund dafür nennen würdest, dann würde ich es sofort machen.", er schaute wieder mit seinen grauen, drängenden Augen in ihre und wieder lief ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter.

Sie überlegte länger, was sie ihm antworten sollte, ohne zu viel zu sagen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er direkt den Todesfluch in der Schule anwandte und nach Askaban wanderter.

„Peter ist eine miese Ratte, die bei der erst besten Gelegenheit zur Mächtigeren läuft, um zu überleben. Die Opfer, die er dafür bringen muss, werden seine Freunde sein.", sie hoffte, dass sie nicht zu viel gesagt hatte und somit verraten hatte, dass sie eigentlich nicht hier her gehörte, doch sie hatte Glück.

„Ich werde mit Prongs und Moony reden müssen.", murmelte er, schaute sie aber nicht an.

Er schien lange zu überlegen, denn es bildete sich eine Falte auf seiner Stirn, die Hermine mit ihrem Finger, wie in Trance, nachfuhr. Mit ihrer Tat holte sie ihn wieder aus den Gedanken raus und er musste grinsen.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor, nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Ganz langsam schloss sie ihre Augen, als sie seine sanften Lippen auf ihren spürte und genoss einfach seine Anwesenheit. Mit ihren Händen, die sie in seinen Nacken gelegt hatte, zog sie ihn näher zu sich ran, was ihn ermutigte und den Mund öffnen ließ.

Sie gewährte seiner bittenden Zunge Einlass und so begann ein kleiner Kampf zwischen ihnen, der Unentschieden ausging, da sie sich wegen dem Mangel an Luft voneinander lösen mussten. Beide schauten sich lange in die Augen und Sirius beugte sich wieder vor, doch stoppte er dieses Mal einige Millimeter vor ihrem Mund.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine Granger.", hauchte er und legte dann seine Lippen wieder auf ihre.


	19. Entscheidung

_Hey ihr lieben ! Ja, ihr lest richtig. Ein neues Kapitel und jaaaa, es ist kurz xD_

_Es ist absichtlich so kurz, da nun das Finale kommt. Ich habe wirklich lange überlegt, wie sich Hermine entscheidet...._

_Und ich habe mich auch entschieden, wie genau...tja ;)  
_

* * *

Da stand sie nun und überlegte, was sie machen sollte. Wie sollte sie sich entscheiden? Es ging nicht nur um eine Aufgabe, die sie aufbekommen hatte. Nein, es ging um ihre Zukunft, um ihr Leben. Die Entscheidung musste sie deshalb mehr als gut überdenken, es wäre die Entscheidung für die Ewigkeit.

Der Vollmond strahlte auf sie hernieder und zeigt wohl der ganzen Welt, dass sie sich dumm verhielt. Sie fühlte sich vom Mond verachtet für das, was sie getan hatte. Sie war doch aber auch nur ein Mensch, der sein Leben leben und genießen wollte. Wieso musste sie auch immer die sein, die vernünftig handelte und nichts falsch machen durfte? Wieso verlangte die ganze Welt von ihr nur Erfolg? Wieso musste man sie in diese Schublade packen? Wieso?

Die ganze Welt konnte Sachen machen, ohne es rechtfertigen zu müssen, doch nicht sie, nicht Hermine Granger.

* * *

Lachend unterhielt sich Ginny mit ihrer neuen Freundin Lily Evans, die ihren Charakter später einmal auf ihren Sohn übertragen würde, genauso wie ihre Augenfarbe. Beide Gryffindor gingen durch die Korridore um zur Großen Halle zugelangen. Der Unterricht für den Tag war endlich beendet worden und nun konnten sie sich auf das Abendessen freuen und dort auch das Wochenende beginnen. Für jeden Schüler in Hogwarts begann das Wochenende mit dem Abendessen des Freitages und das war immer ein kleines Fest bei ihnen.

„Du hättest mal sein Gesicht sehen müssen Ginny!", Lily lachte, als sie ihrer Freundin die Geschichte erzählte und die andere rothaarige stieg mit in ihr lachen ein. „Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen Lily!", stimmte sie ihr zu und marschierte in die Halle, wo schon alle an den reichlich bedeckten Tischen aßen.

„Na meine Hübschen!", wurden sie begrüßt, als sie sich zu den Marauders setzten und sich langsam wieder einkriegten mit dem Lachen. Beide hatten einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, was eher an dem Lachen, als an James' Begrüßung lag, was er ja direkt wieder falsch verstand.

„Also Mädels, ich weiß ja, dass ich ein toller Kerl bin, doch ihr braucht doch nicht deswegen so rot zu werden, weil ich euch ‚hübsch' nenne.", sein Blick war der typische Potter-Blick, wie Lily ihn nannte, doch der verging ihm direkt wieder, als er die genervten Blicke von den rothaarigen Freundinnen sah.

„Was denn?", empörte sich James und lehnte sich wieder nach hinten. Remus schüttelte den Kopf wissend und Sirius grinste breit.

„Wo ist Peter eigentlich?", fragte dann Lily die drei Jungs, die sich wieder ihrem Essen widmeten, was natürlich immer an eine Schlacht erinnerte. Sirius war es, der den Kopf hob und ihn dann nur schüttelte. Die beiden anderen schwiegen dazu und hatten ernste Mienen aufgesetzt. Anscheinend wollten sie nicht über dieses Thema reden, was Lily nun gar nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ach Ginny, Hermine hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass sie sich entschieden hätte. Wofür wollte sie mir nicht verraten, doch ich sollte es dir so sagen.", wandte sich Sirius an die Jüngste gewandt, die die Augen Tellergroß aufriss.

„Sie hat sich entschieden?!", wiederholte sie die Worte vorsichtshalber, was ihr mit einem Nicken bestätigt wurde. Sofort sprang sie von ihrem Platz hoch.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte sie den Blackerben eilig, der sie nur verwundert anstarrte und wirklich nichts verstand. Auch die anderen schauten nun zu ihr hoch, sagten aber lieber nichts zu der Situation.

„Ehm sie sollte in ihrem Schlafsaal sein, also -", weiter brauchte Ginny nicht zu hören, sie lief eiligst aus der Halle raus. Die Blicke der Schülerschaft auf sich liegend. Glücklich darüber, dass sie im Quidditchteam war, sprintete sie durch die Gänge in den Gryffindorturm. Da die meisten beim Abendessen unten waren, musste sie nicht allzu vielen Mitschülern ausweichen und erreichte auch recht bald den Schlafsaal, wo Hermine am Fenster lehnte.

Keuchend stand Ginny hinter ihrer Freundin, die sich nicht zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich habe mich entschieden."


	20. The End Ron

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass das dir richtige Entscheidung war?", wie oft wollte Ginny sie das denn noch fragen? Eine Hermine Granger war sich sicher, wenn sie es sagte.

Wie konnte sie daran auch noch zweifeln? Sie hatte sich das gründlich überlegt und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das nun mal die bessere Entscheidung für sich und für die Anderen war.

Dass ihr Herz schmerzte, schob sie gekonnt zur Seite. Es musste so sein, ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht. Ob es den Anderen gefiel oder nicht. Es musste so sein!

„Ginny, frag mich das noch einmal und ich bringe dich zum Schweigen.", langsam aber sicher war sie genervt und mit jedem Wort ihrer Freundin zunehmend verunsichert, ob sie doch nicht nochmals drüber nachdenken sollte.

Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Sie mussten zum Schulleiter, sofort.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte, mehr als der es ertrug. Warum musste das Leben auch so verdammt schwierig und kompliziert sein? Es war doch so ungerecht. Sie wollte doch eigentlich ein einfaches Leben haben. Doch es war von ein auf den anderen Tag kompliziert geworden.

„Miss Granger?", fast, aber auch nur fast, wäre ihr Herz stehen geblieben, doch aus einem undefinierbaren Grund war genau dies nicht passiert. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, dass genau dies passierte, doch es tat es nicht. Dann wäre es vielleicht einfacher für sie. Vorbei vielleicht.

Sie hörte gar nicht, wie sie angesprochen wurde und unzählige Fragen ihr gestellt wurden.

Erst als ihre Freundin ihr unauffällig auf den Fuß trat, kam sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück und schaute ihr das lächelnde und verständnisvolle Gesicht des Schulleiters.

Schulleiter!

„Professor Dumbledore!", stieß sie aus und seufzte erleichtert. Die Person, die sie gesucht hatte. Es war ja doch ein wenig einfacher, als erwartet.

„Ja, Miss Granger? Sie haben mich gesucht?", dieser Mann war wirklich allwissend und allgegenwärtig.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Sir.", brachte sie mit drängender Stimme hervor. Ein ‚nein' würde sie definitiv nicht annehmen. Immerhin war sie Hermine Granger und eine Hermine Granger gab sie nie mit einem ‚nein' zufrieden.

#

„_Du darfst uns also nicht sagen, was genau damals passiert ist, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast?", wiederholte Remus wieder und schaute Regulus drängend an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Zum wiederholten Male._

„_Nein Remus. Du kennst doch die Regeln.", meinte er entschuldigend und rieb sich den Kopf. Der junge Black hatte sich die Haare länger wachsen lassen, dass er Sirius noch ähnlicher war._

_Sirius schien es jedoch immer noch nicht glauben zu können, da er ihn immer noch gebannt anstarrte, als hätte er Angst er könnte jeden Augenblick verschwinden oder er selbst könnte aus diesem Traum aufwachen._

„_Hätte ja sein können.", entschuldigte sich der Werwolf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war wirklich gespannt, was als nächstes für Überraschungen für sie auftauchen würden. Ganz sicher, ob sein Herz dies auch mitmachen würde, war er noch nicht, aber er hoffte es inständig._

_Ein Klopfen brachte die drei dazu die Blicke voneinander zu nehmen und erwartungsvoll zur Tür zu starren._

_Ein blauer Haarschopf erschien und grinste sie an._

„_Ah da sind ja meine drei Lieblingsjungs.", rief Tonks und riss die Tür auf. Schwungvoll setzte sie sich bei Remus auf den Schoss und kuschelte sich an ihn. _

„_Alle suchen euch schon. Das Essen ist fertig und unser Besuch ist auch bereits eingetroffen.", ein wenig überrascht und überfordert schauten die beiden Marauder sich an und sprangen auf. Tonks rutschte dabei elegant auf Regulus' Schoss, der ebenfalls ziemlich überrascht mit der Reaktion der Beiden war und hielt sie fest._

„_Wo?", kam es nur monoton von Sirius._

„_Esszimmer.", Tonks wirkte ein wenig eingeschüchtert und überrumpelt, als sie antwortete, doch sie konnte sich trösten, da es Regulus ebenfalls so ging._

„_Aus Remus und deinem Bruder werde ich wohl nie schlau werden.", meinte sie, als sie nur noch zu zweit im Raum waren._

„_Nicht nur du, Dora.", gab der junge Mann zu._

_#_

„Bereit?", fragte der Schulleiter zum letzten Mal und schaute die beiden Mädchen abwechselnd an. Man konnte diese Frage nie oft genug stellen. Und in dieser Situation erstrecht nicht. Ginny und Hermine schauten sich ein letztes Mal tief in die Augen bevor sie gleichzeitig nickten und dann wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit Professor Dumbledore schenkten.

„Lasst mich zum Abschied noch einige Worte sagen. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ihr Beiden hier wart und ein wenig für Ordnung gesorgt habt. Auch, dass ihr die Fehler eines alten Mannes ausbaden wolltet und wollt. Dafür möchte ich mich bei euch bedanken und euch ein weiterhin schönes Leben wünschen.", die Worte gingen bei Hermine in das eine Ohr rein und in das andere direkt wieder raus. Ja, Hermine Granger hörte ihrem Schulleiter nicht aufmerksam zu.

Dafür hatte sie einfach viel zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf, die für sie wichtiger waren.

„So, dann eine gute Heimreise ihr Beiden."

#

„_Na, na, na ihr Beiden!", ertappt blieben Sirius und Remus stehen und atmeten tief durch. Eigentlich wollten sie doch nur ins Esszimmer kommen und sehen, wer der Besuch war, den Tonks erwähnt hatte. Doch nun wurden sie direkt an der verschlossenen Tür von einer Frau aufgehalten. Das war wirklich demütigend, wie sie fanden. _

„_Habt ihr euch denn die Hände gewaschen oder habt ihr wirklich vor mit euren dreckigen Fingern das Essen, das so liebevoll von Molly zubereitet wurde, zu essen?", diese Strafpredigt war wirklich ungerecht. _

„_Man, du bemutterst uns ja, wie unsere eigenen Mütter.", fing Remus auch direkt schon an, drehte sich aber nicht um. Die Frauenstimme kam aus der Küche, die direkt hinter den Beiden lag, doch sie konzentrierten sich nur auf die geschlossene Tür des Esszimmers._

„_Genau! Wir sind keine zwei Jahre mehr alt, dass man uns so bemuttern kann. Außerdem wollte wir beide überhaupt gar nicht ans Essen, ob du es und nun glaubst oder nicht. Wir wollten nur sehen wer zu Besuch ist, Lils.", erklärte Sirius weiter und atmete tief durch. _

_Ja, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black wollten ins ESSzimmer nicht wegen des Essens, sondern wegen der Personen, die sich dort befanden. Das konnte man ihnen auch gar nicht glauben. Es war einfach zu absurd._

„_LILY?", gleichzeitig schrien Beide den Namen, als sie realisierten, wer sie gerade aufgehalten hatte. Genannte zuckte nur erschrocken zusammen und ließ fast die Pfanne fallen, die sie in der Hand hielt. Eigentlich wollte sie den Jungs nur damit drohen, wenn sie es wagten doch in den Raum zu gehen, doch das vergaß sie in dem Moment auch, als sie hochgehoben und durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde._

„_Lils. Lils. Lils.", hörte sie von Sirius, der lachte und gleichzeitig Tränen in den Augen hatte. Remus stand nur daneben und wischte sich hastig die verräterischen Tränen, die sich gebildet hatten, weg._

„_Was genau hast du denn jetzt wieder angestellt, dass du das machst?", fragte die junge Frau verwundert und ließ sich in aller Ruhe rumwirbeln. _

„_Du bist wieder da, wieder da.", meinte Sirius und ließ sie runter. Danach nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und übersäte es mit tausend Küssen. Seine Lils, seine kleine Schwester, seine beste Freundin war wieder da!_

„_Ey, Back.", erschrocken hörte gerufener auf und drehte sich zur Esszimmertür, die sich geöffnet hatte. Wieder überkam ihm und Remus eine Gänsehaut und sie sahen aus, als hätten sie Gespenster gesehen._

„_Könntest du jetzt endlich mal damit aufhören?", immer noch war die Stimme eiskalt und der Blick des Mannes war genauso._

„_Wann merkst du es denn endlich?"_

_Er setzte eine kleine Pause an bevor er sich selbst antwortete._

„_Diese Frau will nichts von dir. Sie gehört zu mir.", James Potter hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute seinem besten Freund in die Augen._

„_Prongs.", quiekte er und ließ von Lily ab, bevor er fassungslos zu James lief und ihm um den Hals fiel. _

„_Du bist auch wieder da. Ich hab euch Beide wieder.", schluchzte er an dessen Hals. Nun war nicht nur Lily vollkommen irritiert sondern auch ihr Mann._

_Dass Remus bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, bemerkten erst Regulus und Tonks, die schließlich den Beiden gefolgt waren._

„_Was ist das denn für ein Lärm hier?", kam die Frage von Harry, der zusammen mit Ron den Flur betreten hatte. Dieses Bild musste auch wirklich lustig aussehen._

_Auf dem Boden lag ein bewusstloser Remus, der von Regulus Luft zugefächert bekam, eine grinsende Tonks, die ihn schließlich mit einem sachten Kuss auf die Lippen zurück in die Realität holte. Lily stand immer noch perplex mit einer Pfanne in der Hand da und ein weinender Sirius hing einem noch perplexeren James um den Hals._

„_Dein Pate sieht gerade seine beiden besten Freunde nach über zehn Jahren wieder Harry. Wie würdest du wohl reagieren.", mit einem Schlag hörte Sirius auf zu weinen und löste sich von James. _

_Sein Kopf drehte sich ganz langsam zu der Stimme, die als letztes gesprochen hatte._

_Ginny war mit ihrer Freundin Hermine dazugestoßen und hatte sich zu den beiden jüngsten gestellt. Ginny lehnte sich leicht an Harrys Schulter und lächelte leicht über die Situation, während Hermine direkt zwischen ihr und Ron stehen geblieben war._

_Mit ihren Augen fixierte sie Sirius, der nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr umzugehen hatte, geschweige denn, was er in diesem Moment sagen sollte._

„_Hermine.", es kam kein Laut aus seinem Mund, aber seine Lippen formten ihren Namen._

_Wie in Zeitlupe sah Sirius, wie Ron Hermines Hand nahm und seine Finger mit ihren kreuzte. Für einen Moment war es für ihn so, als würde sein Herz stehen bleiben und ihm die Luft wegbleiben. _

_Doch erst dann bemerkte er, wie sich seine Gefühle für sie geändert hatten. Er hatte kein Verlangen mehr nach ihr._

_Es waren nur noch väterliche und freundschaftliche Gefühle übrig geblieben und ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht._

_Ja, er freute sich darüber. Es wäre ohnehin nur zu kompliziert geworden mit ihnen._

„_Versteh ich nicht.", und schon war der magische Moment gebrochen. So schnell er gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden._

„_Oh Ronald!", grummelte Ginny, und verpasste ihrem Bruder eine Kopfnuss. „Du bist so ein Volltrottel!", alle fingen daraufhin an zu lachen, nur Ron konnte es noch nicht ganz verstehen und rieb sich über die Stelle, an der sich wohl eine Beule bilden würde._

_Lily blinzelte ein wenig und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als müsste sie sich in Gedanken rufen, warum sie eigentlich alle da standen._

„_So, alle Hände waschen gehen und dann gibt's Essen!", ein einheitliches Grummeln entstand, was jedoch sofort wieder verstummte, als sie Lilys feindseligen Blick sahen._

_Mit eingezogenem Kopf marschierten sie alle in Richtung der Badezimmer._

„_Wir beide gehen noch essen. Nicht vergessen.", meinte Ginny zu Sirius, der immer noch da stand. Hermine hatte es ihm gleich getan und lächelte ihre Freundin an, die ihr zuzwinkerte und dann ihrem Freund folgte._

„_Mach ich schon nicht Ginny.", versprach der Marauder und wandte sich dann an Hermine. _

„_Also…", meinte die Letztere und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Wirklich wissen, was sie sagen sollte, wusste sie nicht. Hermine Granger wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Der Tag wurde wirklich immer besser._

_Sirius seufzte und nahm sie schließlich in den Arm. _

„_Schön, dass du wieder da bist.", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie schlang die Arme um ihn._

_Auch sie bemerkte, dass ihr Herz nur Ron gehörte und nicht Sirius. Es waren nur noch Gefühle da, die sie für ihren Vater auch hatte. Und es war gut so._

The End.

* * *

Das wars dann auch schon.

Ich schließe hiermit (außer es kommt noch ein kleiner Epilog) diese FF.

Mir wird klar sein, dass nicht alle mit diesem Ende zufrieden sein werden. Ich kanns verstehen.

Aber ich werd es wohl nie jedem Recht machen können.

Ich möchte mich hiermit bei all meinen Reviewschreibern, die mich die Jahre über begleitet haben, bedanken !

Ihr seid klasse ! ich liebe euch (:

Ich hatte wirklich viel spaß diese FF zu schreiben und hoffe, dass ihr beim lesen genauso viel spaß hattet wie ich.

Ihr seid die Besten !

Jetzt werde ich mich wieder meinen anderen FF's zuwenden und vielleicht lest ihr ja irgendwann eine SiriusxHermine Ff von mir. Wer weiß?

Neuste Informationen bekommt ihr alle auf meinem Blog. Einfach mal auf mein Profil gehen, dann findet ihr den Link.

Hoffentlich bis bald (:

Ach und ihr könnt mir auch einfach so mal schreiben, wenn ihr lust und laune habt. Ist kein Problem.

3


	21. The End Sirius

_So und jetzt mal ohne Witz._

_Ihr habt wirklich geglaubt, dass ich nur ein Hermine/Ron Ende schreibe?_

_Tze, tze , tze._

_Falsch._

_Ich hab zwei letzte Kapitel geschrieben._

_Jeder kann für sich entscheiden, welches der ‚richtige' Schluss für ihn ist._

_Kann natürlich auch sein, dass es euch gar keines von Beiden gefällt, doch ich werde kein drittes schreiben. ^^'_

_So, hier ist jetzt der Hermine/Sirius Schluss :) :_

* * *

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass das dir richtige Entscheidung war?", wie oft wollte Ginny sie das denn noch fragen? Eine Hermine Granger war sich sicher, wenn sie es sagte.

Wie konnte sie daran auch noch zweifeln? Sie hatte sich das gründlich überlegt und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das nun mal die bessere Entscheidung für sich und für die Anderen war.

Dass ihr Herz schmerzte, schob sie gekonnt zur Seite. Es musste so sein, ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht. Ob es den Anderen gefiel oder nicht. Es musste so sein!

„Ginny, frag mich das noch einmal und ich bringe dich zum Schweigen.", langsam aber sicher war sie genervt und mit jedem Wort ihrer Freundin zunehmend verunsichert, ob sie doch nicht nochmals drüber nachdenken sollte.

Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Sie mussten zum Schulleiter, sofort.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte, mehr als der es ertrug. Warum musste das Leben auch so verdammt schwierig und kompliziert sein? Es war doch so ungerecht. Sie wollte doch eigentlich ein einfaches Leben haben. Doch es war von ein auf den anderen Tag kompliziert geworden.

„Miss Granger?", fast, aber auch nur fast, wäre ihr Herz stehen geblieben, doch aus einem undefinierbaren Grund war genau dies nicht passiert. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, dass genau dies passierte, doch es tat es nicht. Dann wäre es vielleicht einfacher für sie. Vorbei vielleicht.

Sie hörte gar nicht, wie sie angesprochen wurde und unzählige Fragen ihr gestellt wurden.

Erst als ihre Freundin ihr unauffällig auf den Fuß trat, kam sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück und schaute ihr das lächelnde und verständnisvolle Gesicht des Schulleiters.

Schulleiter!

„Professor Dumbledore!", stieß sie aus und seufzte erleichtert. Die Person, die sie gesucht hatte. Es war ja doch ein wenig einfacher, als erwartet.

„Ja, Miss Granger? Sie haben mich gesucht?", dieser Mann war wirklich allwissend und allgegenwärtig.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Sir.", brachte sie mit drängender Stimme hervor. Ein ‚nein' würde sie definitiv nicht annehmen. Immerhin war sie Hermine Granger und eine Hermine Granger gab sie nie mit einem ‚nein' zufrieden.

* * *

„_Du darfst uns also nicht sagen, was genau damals passiert ist, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast?", wiederholte Remus wieder und schaute Regulus drängend an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Zum wiederholten Male._

„_Nein Remus. Du kennst doch die Regeln.", meinte er entschuldigend und rieb sich den Kopf. Der junge Black hatte sich die Haare länger wachsen lassen, dass er Sirius noch ähnlicher war._

_Sirius schien es jedoch immer noch nicht glauben zu können, da er ihn immer noch gebannt anstarrte, als hätte er Angst er könnte jeden Augenblick verschwinden oder er selbst könnte aus diesem Traum aufwachen._

„_Hätte ja sein können.", entschuldigte sich der Werwolf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war wirklich gespannt, was als nächstes für Überraschungen für sie auftauchen würden. Ganz sicher, ob sein Herz dies auch mitmachen würde, war er noch nicht, aber er hoffte es inständig._

_Ein Klopfen brachte die drei dazu die Blicke voneinander zu nehmen und erwartungsvoll zur Tür zu starren._

_Ein blauer Haarschopf erschien und grinste sie an._

„_Ah da sind ja meine drei Lieblingsjungs.", rief Tonks und riss die Tür auf. Schwungvoll setzte sie sich bei Remus auf den Schoss und kuschelte sich an ihn. _

„_Alle suchen euch schon. Das Essen ist fertig und unser Besuch ist auch bereits eingetroffen.", ein wenig überrascht und überfordert schauten die beiden Marauder sich an und sprangen auf. Tonks rutschte dabei elegant auf Regulus' Schoss, der ebenfalls ziemlich überrascht mit der Reaktion der Beiden war und hielt sie fest._

„_Wo?", kam es nur monoton von Sirius._

„_Esszimmer.", Tonks wirkte ein wenig eingeschüchtert und überrumpelt, als sie antwortete, doch sie konnte sich trösten, da es Regulus ebenfalls so ging._

„_Aus Remus und deinem Bruder werde ich wohl nie schlau werden.", meinte sie, als sie nur noch zu zweit im Raum waren._

„_Nicht nur du, Dora.", gab der junge Mann zu._

_

* * *

_

„Und Sie sind sich sicher Ms Granger?", wie oft wollte er sie denn noch fragen? Wenn sie sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dann würde sie es doch auch nicht vorschlagen und ihre Gründe erläutern, oder sah sie das falsch?

„Mehr als nur sicher, Sir.", während sie heftig nickte, flogen ihre Locken leicht in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte wirklich viel zu lange darüber nachgedacht, als das sie jetzt daran zweifeln dürfte!

Entschlossen drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin, die nachdenklich da stand und ein wenig verloren aussah. Noch wusste Hermine nicht, wie es weitergehen würde zwischen ihr und Ginny, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie weiterhin beste Freunde bleiben würden.

„Ginny?", ganz vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Jüngeren und zuckte zusammen, als diese sich erschrocken umsah. Es sollte wohl erst einmal ein Abschied werden.

Die rothaarige merkte dies wohl auch und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja? Pass auf dich, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Regulus, meinen Dad und meine Mum auf, ja?", ihre Stimme klang abgehackt und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie weinte. Schnell schloss sie die Arme mehr um ihre Freundin und nickte heftig. Noch bevor die Tränen über ihre Wange laufen konnten, blinzelte Hermine sie weg.

Sie konnte doch nicht vor Ginny schwach werden! Was war sie denn für ein Vorbild, wenn sie jetzt ebenfalls anfing zu weinen? Ein schlechtes, definitiv.

„Pass du auf dich auch, ja? Pass auf dich, auf Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Tonks und Remus auf, ja?", tat sie es ihr gleich, worauf sie einen schnell nickenden Kopf von Ginny spürte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich in den Armen lagen, lösten sie sich jedoch voneinander und lächelten sich tapfer an.

„Und sorg dafür, dass ich einen Schwiegervater und eine Schwiegermutter bekomme, ja? Sorg bitte dafür, dass Harry ein normales Leben führen kann. Und das wichtigste überhaupt. Werde bitte glücklich mit Sirius und lass ihn seinen Bruder behalten, ja?", Ginny drückte ihrer Freundin noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, drückte sie kurz und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Schulleiter.

„Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin bereit. Bereit nach Hause zu gehen.", dieser nickte verständnisvoll und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ginny?", genannte drehte sich noch mal um und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Hermine. „Beste Freundinnen für immer?", fragte sie zaghaft und bekam das strahlende Lachen von Ginny zu sehen.

„Für immer.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie in einem hellen Licht verschwand.

* * *

„_Moony beeil dich!", hetzte Sirius seinen Freund durch sein Haus. Warum musste sein Zimmer auch soweit oben liegen und das Esszimmer ganz unten in der hintersten Ecke? Er würde wohl einen Umbau vornehmen müssen in naher Zukunft, damit er in solch eine Situation nicht mehr kam._

„_Ich mach ja schon!", keuchte Remus und versuchte mit dem Black mitzuhalten. Man, nur weil er ein wenig älter war und keine so gute Kondition hatte. Es musste wohl an der Schokolade liegen, die über die Jahre angefressen worden waren. Training würde ihm sicherlich gut tun. Ja, in Zukunft würde er trainieren und fit werden. Sonst könnte er Tonks bald nicht mehr auf Händen tragen._

„_Sirius, mach Platz!", er hatte wohl wirklich zu viel Zeit als Hund verbracht, denn Sirius blieb stehen und ließ dadurch Remus in sich hineinlaufen. Fluchend rieb zweiter sich die Nase und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als Lily._

_Nun war er wohl nicht mehr der Werwolf sondern eher ein Fisch, denn sein Mund schnappte wie bei Fischen auch, nach Luft. _

_Das konnte nicht wahr sein. _

„_Ich habe gerade erst diesen Boden gesäubert und du rennst schon wieder in deinen Straßenschuhen hier rum! Wie oft muss ich dir denn noch erklären, dass du die Schuhe ausziehen sollst, wenn du nach Hause kommst?", ja, es war Lily. Nur sie konnte solch eine Standpauke halten. „Ich weiß, dass es dein Haus ist und dass ich hier nur Gast bin. Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir uns hier wie zu Hause fühlen können solange wir unser neues Haus bauen und ein Dach über den Kopf brauchen."_

_Eindeutig Lily. Niemand sonst konnte so viel reden und auch noch streng dabei klingen._

„_Lils?", flüsterte angesprochener und drehte den Kopf langsam und vorsichtig um. Ihm war es egal, dass sie ihn anschnauzte. Nur wichtig war es, dass sie mit ihm redete! Dass sie da war. _

„_Was denn?", kam es genervt zurück. Lily strich sich ihre rote Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und stellte den Mopp weg. _

_Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages fand sie sich in den Armen Sirius' wieder, der sie sachte an sich drückte. _

_Ein wenig überrumpelt wusste sie zunächst nicht, was sie machen soll, bevor sie ihn mit ganzer Kraft von sich drückte._

„_Was hast du angestellt, Black.", eiskalt klang ihre Stimme, als sie ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anblickte. Er kam nur so an, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte und sie besänftigen wollte. _

„_Überhaupt gar nichts.", flüsterte er heiser und blickte glücklich in ihre Augen. _

„_Ich habe nur gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich doch liebe, Lils.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zog sie gleichzeitig wieder an sich ran._

„_Moony? Was hat der Hund denn wieder angestellt, dass er so an ihr klebt?", Remus zuckte heftig zusammen, als er die bekannte Stimme hörte und auch noch den Arm auf seiner Schulter spürte._

„_James?", keuchte Remus und umarmte ihn freudig. Bei Merlin, es war wirklich alles perfekt._

„_Und was hast du angestellt?", kam es nur überrascht von ihm, während er vorsichtig die Umarmung erwiderte. Er war wirklich ein wenig überrascht von seinen beiden Freunden, denn es schien wirklich nicht, als hätten sie mist gebaut, sondern als würden sie sich freuen. Freuen ihre Freunde zu sehen. _

„_Los Moony, taaaaauschen!", nörgelte Sirius plötzlich und zog Remus von James weg um ihn schließlich umzuwerfen._

„_Prongs, du lebst! Du bist am Leben! Und Lils auch!", hauchte er und schaute glücklich seinen Freund an. _

„_Eh. Clever kombiniert Pad.", meinte er irritiert und stand schließlich mit ihm zusammen auf. Seine beiden Freunde benahmen sich wirklich seltsam und er würde noch rauskriegen woran das lag. _

„_James, sind die Anderen schon da?", fragte Lily ihren Mann, der nickte._

_Stopp, wenn die Beiden nicht gemeint waren, wer dann?_

„_Und ob ich besser bin als du! Haben wir doch gesehen!"_

„_Das glaubst auch nur du! Ich hab dich extra gewinnen lassen!"_

„_Pah! Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass ich besser bin!"_

„_Nie und nimmer werde ich das sagen!"_

_Moment! Sirius kannte dieses Gespräch. Er hatte es schon einmal gehört._

_Eine genervte Ginny und ein noch mehr genervter Harry kamen um die Ecke._

„_Wenn du nicht bald lernst zuzugeben, dass ich besser bin als du, dann kannst du zusehen mit wem du zum Abschlussball gehst!", oh. Der war eindeutig unter die Gürtellinie, doch Harry schien es nicht zu interessieren._

„_Oh Ginny. Ist doch okay. Du hast gewonnen und ich verloren. Aber geh mit mir zu diesem Abschlussball.", ja, ein Potter, eindeutig._

_Als die Beiden Harrys Eltern, seinen Paten und Remus sahen, lächelten sie freudig und gingen auf diese zu. _

„_Wie ich höre hast du schon wieder gegen sie verloren?", fragte James seinen Sohn, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und auf Remus blickte. _

„_Du solltest mehr Schokolade essen Remus. Du bist ganz bleich.", kommentierte er nur seinen Gesichtsausdruck. _

_Ginny wandte sich jedoch an Sirius, der ein wenig überfordert zu sein schien._

„_Also Sirius, wie wärs? Wir beide? Heute Abend?", die selbe Wortwahl hatte er benutzt bevor sie in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Grinsend nickte er auf ihre Frage. _

„_Natürlich. Ich hol dich um 8 ab.", lachend ging sie an ihm vorbei._

„_Ich bin dann mal eben duschen.", ein perplexer Harry starrte seiner Freundin hinterher und schaute dann fragend zu seinem Paten, der bloß abwinkte. _

„_Wo hast du eigentlich Ron gelassen?", fragte sein Vater, der als erstes wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte sich sein Sohn zu ihm und antwortete monoton. _

„_Bei seiner Freundin.", bevor er ebenfalls verschwand._

_Ein Stich ging durch Sirius' Körper. Er konnte ihn deutlich spüren. Er fing im kleinen Zeh an und endete in seinen Haarspitzen. Rons Freundin. _

_Das konnte nur eines bedeuten._

„_Da seid ihr ja! Ich warte schon unten mit dem Essen auf euch und ihr veranstaltet Smalltalk im Gang.", mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute Sirius auf die Frau, die gerade erschienen war. Ihre braunen Haare fielen ihr sanft über die Schultern und ihre ebenso braunen Augen strahlten eine gewisse Wärme aus._

_Sie hatte ein knielanges Kleid an, das ihre Kurven perfekt betonte und wirklich alles an ihrem Körper schien unglaublich perfekt zum Rest zu passen. _

_Sein Herz beschleunigte sich direkt um einige Takte und als sich dieses liebliche Geschöpf auch noch neben ihm stehen blieb und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel gab, glaubte er, dass etwas nicht stimmen musste. _

_Was genau war passiert?_

„_Das war alles Zufall! Sirius und Remus haben sich komisch verhalten und sind Lily und mir förmlich um den Hals gefallen, als wären wir von den Toten auferstanden!", erklärte James. Richtig, Hauptsache die Schuld auf Andere schieben._

_Für einen Moment schien es, als hätte sich die Frau an Sirius' Seite versteift, bevor sie mit der Hand abwinkte. _

„_James, langsam solltest du doch wissen, dass bei den Beiden nicht immer alles zu erklären ist.", lachte sie und schickte ihn und seine Frau schon mal vor zum Esszimmer._

„_So Jungs.", sie stellte sich vor die Beiden und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. _

„_Auffälliger gings ja dann wirklich kaum.", meinte sie und verdrehte leicht die Augen._

„_Habt ihr Ron und Claire gesehen? Ich kann die Beiden nicht finden."_

„_Ron und wen?", fragte Sirius verdutzt. Claire? Von der hatte er ja wirklich noch nie gehört und wer verdammt war diese Frau?_

„_Claire? Harrys jüngere Schwester? Rons Freundin?", versuchte sie es und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Auf die überraschten Gesichter verdrehte sie die Augen. „Ihr lernt sie schon noch kennen. Keine Sorge.", meinte sie dann._

„_Reeeeemus!", erschrocken zuckte gerufener zusammen. Diese Stimme war auch wirklich laut gewesen und gequietscht hatte sie auch noch. „Komm Herzchen, wir gehen schon mal essen.", Tonks war urplötzlich erschienen und hatte sich wie selbstverständlich bei Remus eingehakt. Dieser schien ein wenig überrascht über dieses Verhalten, ließ sich jedoch widerstandslos von ihr mitziehen._

„_Komm wir lassen Sirius und Hermine ein wenig alleine.", meinte sie und zwinkerte der anderen Frau zu bevor sie pausenlos Remus von irgendwelchen Dingen erzählte, die er nickend zur Kenntnis nahm._

„_Hermine?", entfuhr es Sirius leise und er starrte sie an. Genau! Es war Hermine. Seine Hermine! Warum hatte er sie denn nicht erkannt? Dabei lag es doch eigentlich auf der Hand._

_Doch warum in drei Teufels Namen hatte er sie nicht erkannt?_

„_Du hast nicht erwartet, dass ich mich für dich und die Vergangenheit entscheide, richtig?", fragte sie ihn leise, doch sie klang nicht böse. Sie konnte ihm das nicht übel nehmen. Immerhin hätte sie das auch nicht geglaubt, wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre._

_Ohne lange zu überlegen legte er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich ran. _

„_Jetzt gehörst du mir. Nur mir.", hauchte er rau gegen ihre Lippen, bevor er seine auf ihre legte._

* * *

**The End.**_  
_


End file.
